Blood is Binding as much as Nilson's Pride
by Lenia41
Summary: UA. Dix ans se sont écoulés depuis l'assassinat de Charlus et Dorea Potter. Un second assassinat fauche les deux patriarches de familles alliées, les Morrison et les Nilson. Pour préserver leurs valeurs et leur avenir, les héritiers devront faire face à des ennemis implacables et insaisissables afin de survivre aux Années Noires, de 1970 à 1988.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. En dehors des copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur. Il est donc formellement interdit de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation explicite de ses auteurs._

 _Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction est un autre travail en coopération avec Emrys Myrdhin. Après concertation, nous avons décidé qu'elle serait publiée sur mon compte mais comme la précédente, elle est le fruit de notre collaboration pleine et entière. Nous ne manquons tous deux pas d'idées et ces dernières ne manquent pas de s'enrichir par nos réflexions communes. De fait, cette fanfiction sera comme sa grande soeur pensée à deux têtes et écrite à quatre mains._

 _Bien que son intrigue puisse être lue de manière individuelle, je vous recommande de lire **Blood is Thicker Than Water and Black's Blood Even More** sur le profil d'Emrys, et au moins son prologue. En effet, les deux fanfictions sont complémentaires, et se feront écho l'une à l'autre. D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre de cette première est sur les braises, il arrivera bientôt sur la plateforme._

 _Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et nous sommes à votre disposition par commentaire ou par MP si vous avez des questions._

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Omagh. À la bordure de la capitale du comté de Tyrone, dans l'Irlande du Nord, Archibald Mulciber se rendait dans la demeure la plus reculée de la zone rurale, accompagné d'une douzaine de mangemorts dont trois recrues... les seuls suffisamment aguerris pour avoir survécu à leurs cibles. Sans s'attarder sur le paysage offert par les jardins du manoir, ils gagnèrent le hall d'entrée de la demeure. En tant qu'invités du maître de la maison, ils ne connurent aucun désagrément et rejoignirent bientôt la salle de réception.

Assis sur un siège majestueux dominant la pièce, un sorcier toisant le mètre soixante-dix sept observait de ses yeux vigilants ses invités du jour. Les traits durcis par les années mais encore avenants, les cheveux bruns du quadragénaire étaient coupés courts et soigneusement coiffés tandis que sa voix grave résonnait :

 **\- Votre rapport, Mulciber.  
** **\- Les cibles ont été abattues : les femmes pendues et les aurors réduits en cendres dans l'incendie de l'aile où ils s'étaient repliés. Le manoir est vôtre, Lord Nilson.**

Le sang-pur aux robes sorcières sombres garda une expression égale et imperturbable, ses yeux ne quittant jamais son interlocuteur principal bien qu'il balaya du regard l'assemblée de mangemorts. Il joignit ses mains dans une expression songeuse et perçante à la fois :

 **\- Soyez plus précis, Mulciber. Qui a été mis hors d'état de nuire ?**  
 **\- Votre frère et son épouse, ainsi que leur ami sang-de-bourbe et sa femme.**

Le maître de maison prit une expression plus sombre tandis que son regard se fit plus ombrageux et colérique. Les doigts de sa main gauche qui tapotaient l'accoudoir de son siège cessèrent abruptement leur cadence, tandis que sa voix se fit autrement plus froide et stricte :

 **\- Quatre seulement ? Qu'en est-il des autres noms de la liste ?  
** **\- Il n'y avait personne d'autre au manoir, milord.**

Un poing colérique s'abattit avec force sur l'accoudoir du siège ouvragé de Lord Nilson, ses traits adoptant une expression glaciale et furieuse avant de reprendre l'apparence indifférente et impassible qui leur était habituelle. Sa voix, toutefois, fut intransigeante :

 **\- Il vous en manque sept, Archie. Trouvez-les, et abattez-les. Ne laissez aucune trace.**

Dix ans après les maisons Potter et Black corrompues, il était au tour de sa maison d'être purifiée de la bourbe qui l'avait souillée. Bientôt, les armes et le rôle qui lui étaient dus deviendraient siens.

* * *

Des plaines silencieuses nichées dans les lieux reculés de la Grande-Bretagne, griffées par les bourrasques de vent régulières qui les balayaient et parsemées de buissons ici et là. Veillée par un ciel d'un gris d'ondée, une colline majestueuse se dressait fièrement à l'horizon, apparement déserte et cerclée par plusieurs étranges pierres gravées de runes ; aussi anciennes qu'effacées par le temps.

Un craquement sonore vint rompre le silence inviolé des lieux, alors que deux silhouettes s'écrasèrent de toute leur masse sur les plaines désolées et jaunies par la sécheresse d'un été caniculaire.

 **\- La prochaine fois, on transplanera à proximité et on fera le reste à pied, d'accord ?**  
 **\- Ce n'était pas prévu, ça. On devait atterrir dans la cour du manoir. Damn it...**

Un grommellement sourd lui répondit plus bas. Un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt sept se redressa, des mèches de cheveux bruns échappant au lien nouant son catogan. Revêtu d'un pantalon de toile bleu et d'un polo blanc, il observa de ses yeux brun ambré vifs et perçants leurs alentours. Il fut écarté sèchement vers le sol sans avertissement préalable quand, malgré ses protestations, une deuxième silhouette se redressa en se massant l'arrière du crâne. Un peu plus grand que lui et la carrure assez charpentée, l'homme porta son regard azuré vers son compagnon, sourcils froncés, répliquant de sa voix grave :

 **\- Va falloir inspecter les barrières manuellement, on dirait. Rien de cassé, mon vieux ?**  
 **\- À part mon amour-propre, rien.**

Le trentenaire se redressa du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt dix, ses cheveux bruns coupés à la hauteur du cou et indisciplinés comme toujours, adoucissant un peu ses traits quelque peu secs, de même que la mèche rebelle qui se distinguait juste au dessus de son front. De même, une barbe de trois jours grignotait le haut de son cou et son menton, entourant ses lèvres et courant jusqu'à la hauteur de ses oreilles, s'y mêlant avec le reste de sa chevelure. Habillé de son pull gris en laine et d'un pantalon noir de tissu à la coupe moldue, il ne se distinguait guère des habitants du monde moldu. Fronçant du nez, le sorcier commenta d'une voix sombre avant de se lever puis de tendre une main à son compagnon, son autre main se posant sur la poignée d'un bout de bois dépassant d'un fourreau à sa ceinture :

 **\- Ça empeste le brûlé et la charogne... je n'aime pas ça. Dépêchons-nous, Duncan.**  
 **\- Je fais confiance à ton flair Alan, mais ce que je vois ne me rassure pas non plus.**

En effet, une épaisse fumée noire se dégageait du petit bosquet au sommet de la colline. Aidant son compagnon à se redresser sur ses pieds, les deux hommes se dirigèrent à vive foulée en direction du pied de la colline. Le plus grand des deux s'avança vers l'une des pierres runiques, avant de s'arrêter face à elle. Passant une main dans son col, sous son pull, il en dégagea une chaine sur laquelle se trouvaient deux bagues : une alliance en or, et une chevalière sur laquelle il arrêta ses doigts. Sans se préoccuper de la chaine, il glissa cette dernière sur son annulaire gauche, où la nature ensorcelée du bijou voulut qu'il s'évapora de la chaine pour se matérialiser sur le doigt présenté. Inspirant profondément, il posa sa main senestre sur la roche gravée, une rune s'illuminant à son contact d'une lueur tout d'abord rouge, avant qu'elle ne devienne bleutée puis qu'elle ne s'estompe. Toutefois, il fronça les sourcils en voyant la rune voisine, qui avait été lourdement endommagée par un impact, alors que devant eux se dévoilaient peu à peu les traits de la demeure ancestrale de leur famille.

Son expression se fit plus blême, puis comme gagnée par une colère glaciale alors que leurs yeux se posèrent sur le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux : le majestueux manoir typique du XVIIIe siècle était dévasté, l'une de ses ailes principales noircie, effondrée et empestant le brûlé. Les terres du domaine étaient ravagées comme si elles avaient été transformées en champ de bataille. L'air était lourdement empreint de magie, aux flux contrastés entre protection et agression. Tandis que le regard azuré du plus grand observait avec attention prudente leurs alentours proches, la main de Duncan se referma sur son bras avec une prise étonnamment crispée, et il s'écoula plusieurs secondes avant que la voix serrée, presque étranglée de son ami ne se fasse entendre :

 **\- Ils les ont tuées... ils les ont tuées, Alan. Mary et maman... c'est elles qui sont, qui...**

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot à peine contenu avant qu'il ne reprenne d'une voix toujours aussi émue :

 **\- C'est elles qui sont pendues.**

Alan suivit immédiatement le regard de Duncan. Bien qu'il ne fut pas doté de la vue perçante de ce dernier, ses yeux ne pouvaient manquer les deux silhouettes au loin, qui oscillaient dans le vent. Sans un mot, sa main droite vint tirer hors de son fourreau la baguette magique accrochée à sa ceinture, son regard se teignant d'une dureté certaine alors qu'il pressait le pas vers l'entrée défoncée de la majestueuse demeure. Tout aussi silencieux, Duncan lui emboîta le pas baguette en main, afin d'assurer ses arrières en couvrant toute potentielle menace sur leur lugubre chemin.

* * *

Elle était intenable, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce de séjour du petit cottage. Ces dernières heures avaient été particulièrement longues, depuis que sa propre chevalière d'Héritière s'était mise à avoir une étrange réaction, la pierre émeraude ayant pris une teinte pourpre et pulsant à son doigt comme si elle s'était brûlée. Fort heureusement, les enfants étaient encore sous la garde vigilante de leur arrière-grand-oncle Black, emmenés par sa belle-soeur Edith afin que le vieil homme puisse passer un peu de temps avec ses très jeunes arrière-petits-neveux. Le fils de la jeune Auror, Benedict ou "Ben" pour les intimes, n'était âgé que de 2 ans, de même que les jumelles de son "petit" frère Alan Nilson jr, Selena et Ethel. Bien qu'ils fussent présentement en vacances à l'étranger, lors d'un rare congé commun, la situation était assez préoccupante pour que la jeune trentenaire ait laissé un jour supplémentaire les bambins sous la garde et la protection vigilantes de celui qu'ils appelaient en privé "le vieux sage".

La sorcière aux cheveux bruns ondulés mi-longs et aux yeux bleus s'interrompit brusquement quand sa cheminée s'embrasa tout à coup de flammes d'un vert émeraude, crépitantes de magie de déplacement provoquée par la Poudre de Cheminette. La bague la brûlait toujours à son annulaire gauche et ne la laissait pas la retirer, sans que la pierre incrustée n'ait repris de sa couleur originelle. La trentenaire n'était pas très grande du haut de son mètre soixante-cinq, et sa sobre tenue n'avait rien pour attirer l'attention du curieux : une veste de tailleur beige complétait un pantalon de lin blanc, complétée par des ballerines tout aussi blanches... une baguette magique ceinte au niveau de sa taille. À peine la silhouette jaillit des flammes qui s'évaporaient peu à peu que la brune s'empressa dans sa direction :

 **\- Je t'attendais, Edith ! Désolée de t'avoir appelée si brusquement, j'ai besoin de tes lumières, je...**  
 **\- Reprends ton souffle, ma chérie et déplisse-moi ce front tout inquiet, tu vas le rider trop vite ! Je sais bien que tu ne le ferais pas sans raison. Que puis-je faire pour toi, Elena ? Tiens, Alan et Duncan ne sont pas avec toi ? Il me semblait pourtant...**

Une trentenaire aux longs et raides cheveux d'un noir de jais s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue en guise de salutation. Ses traits étaient délicats et altiers, tandis que ses yeux bleus étaient caractéristiques de la vivacité propre à ceux de sa maison de naissance. Ses formes féminines et élégantes étaient soulignées par une longue robe sorcière d'un bleu d'encre dont le tissu sombre et souple épousait avec habileté et pudeur sa silhouette. La teinture sombre de sa robe relevait plus encore son teint plutôt pâle, tandis qu'un décolleté habilement pensé suggérait plus qu'il ne montrait ses atouts. Son expression avenante et apparemment insouciante devint plus sérieuse en remarquant l'inquiétude de la maîtresse des lieux et au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'écoutait :

 **\- Non, pas depuis ce matin. Ma chevalière s'est mise à se comporter étrangement : la pierre est devenue rouge sanguine et elle s'est mise à chauffer et à me brûler. Celle d'Alan également, Duncan et lui sont partis vers le manoir de papa et maman pour voir si quelque chose clochait, mais cela fait bien plusieurs heures que j'attends qu'ils reviennent, à me faire du mauvais sang.  
\- C'est mauvais signe. À ma connaissance, une bague d'Héritier ne réagit de cette manière qu'au décès du patriarche, pour informer son héritier de son nouveau rôle. Je crains le pire pour Alan.**

Comme si elle venait de comprendre, le visage de la brune s'empreignit d'une pâleur fantomatique, et sa posture auparavant si assurée devint plus malhabile, presque oscillante. Edith s'avança immédiatement pour la soutenir et la prendre dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles de réconfort d'une voix apaisante. Quand Elena voulut s'écarter, Edith renforça son étreinte, la serrant contre elle, l'invitant à se laisser aller. Aussi la trentenaire ne fut pas surpris en sentant des larmes couler sur les joues de sa belle-soeur, bien que cette dernière, comme à son habitude, ne laissa échapper ni sanglots, ni plaintes.

Elles demeurèrent quelques longues minutes ainsi, avant qu'un craquement sonore ne les fasse sursauter et se retourner dans la direction du son, baguettes en main. L'expression inquiète et emplie d'espoir d'Elena se ternit quand la jeune Auror remarqua les expressions sombres et fermées des deux sorciers qui étaient apparus. Portant son regard sur son époux puis son frère, elle constata les poings fermés et tremblants de la même colère et impuissance qu'elle sentait émaner de lui, en miroir à celles de son cher et tendre. Duncan était pour sa part blême et figé de peine et de rage. Sans un mot, Elena s'approcha de son frère et son époux avant de les prendre tous deux dans ses bras avec son étreinte d'ours habituelle, qu'Edith vint bientôt rejoindre. La voix de la brune perça toutefois le silence, prenant son courage à deux mains pour poser la question dérangeante mais nécessaire :

 **\- Papa est mort, n'est-ce pas ?**

Alan acquiesça sans un mot, avant de finalement lui répondre d'une voix sombre :

 **\- Papa et maman sont morts. Le manoir est un champ de bataille, et... Arthur et Rosalynn sont tombés aussi.  
\- Les Morrison comme les Nilson n'oublieront pas ce qui vient de se passer. On vengera nos parents et on les empêchera de toucher à nos enfants. Foi de Morrison.**

Tous les quatre acquiescèrent d'un même aval, sans avoir besoin de mot, se réconfortant de leur mieux afin d'affronter la tempête qui s'abattait sur eux.

* * *

Assis sur son majestueux siège finement ouvragé, Lord Robert Nilson observait avec attention une vénérable bassine de pierre au liquide enchanté, connue dans le monde sorcier en tant que "Pensine". Les yeux bleu de glace semblaient plongés au coeur des remous engendrés par les images fugaces qui filaient sur les flots de l'artefact enchanté, dessinant les ombres et silhouettes des vestiges d'une époque tombée en poussière, que le vent finirait de bientôt disperser jusqu'au néant. Il était de nouveau seul dans la salle de réception, ayant congédié poliment ses "invités" quelques heures plus tôt, alors que la soirée avançait.

Cette deuxième moitié du vingtième siècle serait celle de la consécration de la société sorcière et de ses branches les plus nobles et les plus dignes. Alors qu'en ces années 1970, l'ambitieux mage noir Tom Jedusor faisait régner la terreur sur les terres anglaises, Lord Robert montrait une certaine indifférence par rapport au sort des sangs-de-bourbe et autres individus au sang souillé par le venin moldu. Bien qu'il n'était guère plaisant que de devoir s'associer au leader sang-mêlé qu'était celui qui se faisait appeler désormais Voldemort, le quinquagénaire estimait que cela représenterait un moindre mal et un soutien certain dans l'accomplissement de ses projets et de ses idéaux pour la société britannique sorcière, afin de lui rendre la place qui lui était due. Là où le mage noir pouvait lui apporter de la main d'oeuvre pour ses objectifs, le sang-pur conservateur était en mesure de lui apporter l'influence, le réseau et connexions, les informations et les moyens de contribuer à ses ambitions.

 **\- Vous savez que j'aurais été ravi d'exécuter vos ordres. Je me serais assuré de faire le travail proprement, contrairement aux... _associés_ que vous avez recruté.**

Mais le doyen des Nilson garda le silence et ne quitta pas des yeux le souvenir qu'il contemplait dans la Pensine. Il n'en avait nul besoin. D'une taille moyenne d'un mètre soixante-seize, le sorcier qui approchait de sa position était revêtu avec élégance de robes sorcières d'une qualité égale à leur sobriété, une large cape sombre volant dans son sillage dont la capuche masquait ses traits. Mais il ne fut nullement surpris de reconnaître les traits de son interlocuteur, qu'il avait reconnu avant même que celui-ci ne dévoile son visage. Ayant repris un peu plus de sa mère ses traits délicats mais empreint de ceux propres aux Nilson, le vieux Nilson était fier de dévisager le jeune homme à la figure charismatique et altière qui lui faisait face. Ses cheveux mi-longs noirs de jais avaient été coiffés vers l'arrière, dégageant son front plutôt large et son menton recouvert d'un bouc court et soigneusement taillé. Ses yeux sombres étaient vifs d'intelligence et de cette dignité propres à la branche saine de leur maison.

 **\- Je persiste à dire que vous auriez du me laisser tuer ce traître à son sang, cette bête hideuse qui souillait notre famille.**

Nul ne vit Lord Robert se lever, mais la main du doyen des Nilson frappa tel un serpent le visage du jeune trentenaire, le frappant d'un revers de main sans ménagement pour son insolence, ce qui fit tituber l'homme en arrière, peu habitué à ce genre de remontrance de la part de son père.

 **\- Je ne tolèrerais pas ce genre d'insolence.  
** **\- Mais c'était notre ennemi, et le vôtre depuis avant même que je ne vienne au monde.**

Robert daigna enfin tourner son regard vers son fils, empreint d'une colère et d'un mépris glacés, avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il était visiblement trop impétueux et trop arrogant pour comprendre :

 **\- C'est un chef de la maison Nilson, et j'entends qu'il soit traité avec le respect du à ce titre. Même réduit à l'état de prisonnier, il restait un sorcier meilleur que tu ne le seras jamais, James.**

Le trentenaire eut une expression plus sombre, bien qu'il tâcha de ne pas montrer ni sur son visage ni dans son regard la gifle que représentaient ces propos à son égard. Toute sa vie il avait cherché l'approbation de son père, toute sa vie il avait été placé dans l'ombre de cet oncle qu'il avait toujours envié et honni de ravir toute l'attention de son paternel. Alors même qu'il était devenu un jeune politicien plein d'avenir et au réseau de contacts respectable, ayant donné un héritier mâle de sang pur à la famille avec son très jeune fils Alexander Nilson, cela ne trouverait apparement jamais grace aux yeux de Lord Robert. Il regretterait un jour son erreur, mais il prendrait son mal en patience, pour le moment. Toutefois, il ne put se retenir de demander avec mépris amer :

 **\- Ah oui ? Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous encensez également sa fille et son sang de bourbe de fils ?  
** **\- Ils devront être éliminés, mais je tiens à ce que cela soit fait proprement. C'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à engager des professionnels.**

Un dernier souvenir dévoila ses traits sur les eaux limpides de la pensine, montrant brièvement deux enfants, le premier âgé de 12 ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus malicieux, le second âgé de 10 ans, aux cheveux brun sombre et aux yeux bleus admiratifs alors que son aîné voulait lui montrer comment impressionner les esprits au Quidditch, l'été précédent son entrée à Poudlard. Avec un soupir silencieux, il chassa du revers de la main l'image et se leva lentement de son siège, reposant sur une étagère ensorcelée proche la pensine avec soin. Douce époque avant que la bourbe ne vienne corrompre son aîné et ne retourne les frères l'un contre l'autre. Son regard prit une couleur de tempête alors qu'il repensait à la petite sorcière blonde sous le charme de laquelle son frère était tombé, cette sang-mêlée que son esprit refusait de reconnaître autrement que comme une sang-de-bourbe. C'était elle qui, la première, avait persuadé son frère de se pencher davantage sur la succession familiale, un domaine qui aurait du rester le sien puisque contrairement à son frère aîné, il avait sacrifié une bonne partie de son enfance et de son adolescence à étudier et s'entraîner pour en être digne, le temps venu. Ah... il aurait mieux valu que son frère perdure dans sa vie insouciante de sorcier n'aspirant qu'à devenir un joueur de Quidditch professionnel, il n'avait pas été un mauvais Batteur après tout dans la maison des aigles. Hélas, les années 1940 et son intérêt soudain pour la carrière d'Auror et surtout pour les affaires familiales l'avaient perdu, au point de tisser ce qui resterait pour lui une mésalliance et d'engendrer avec la bourbe une engeance monstrueuse.

Il contempla majestueusement la salle de ses yeux bleus, n'accordant qu'une attention minimale au trentenaire qui était supposément son fils. Il ne lui avait pas été plaisant d'orchestrer la mort de son propre frère, mais cela était une nécessité pour rendre aux Nilson la pureté qui leur était due. Son regard se porta vers l'arbre généalogique de famille qui trônait sur l'un des murs proches, faisant remonter leur lignée jusqu'au XVIIe-XVIIIe siècle. Deux noms étaient obscurcis depuis ces dernières heures, mais six autres étaient encore à éteindre, après tout il faudrait couper le mal jusqu'à ses racines les plus profondes. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les deux plus haut encore vifs de la branche "malade" : pour les tuer, il devrait les briser, dans leur chair comme dans leur âme.


	2. Pas de repos pour les braves

**Chapitre 1 – Pas de repos pour les braves**

* * *

Lorsqu'il fit ses premiers pas dans le bâtiment, Alan songea que les gobelins étaient passés maîtres dans l'art de mettre leurs clients dans l'ambiance dès le départ. Avec ses dimensions et son éclairage caverneux, la banque avait tout d'une caverne aux trésors, et il suspectait d'ailleurs que l'effet était voulu, pour impressionner leur clientèle humaine. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas rendu dans la célèbre banque sorcière, à arpenter les boyaux menant aux différents niveaux souterrains de l'institution à bord de ce wagon infernal.

S'enfonçant plus profondément dans les abîmes des galeries, l'un de ses yeux bleus surveillait le gobelin qui l'escortait, mais ses pensées étaient en partie ailleurs. Plus tard dans la journée, ce serait le tour de sa sœur, quand lui-même serait rentré outre-atlantique pour prendre son relai. En tant que Capitaines Aurors, ils étaient les plus à même d'assurer la sécurité tant que les leurs demeuraient groupés, et devaient ainsi donc se relayer par mesure de précaution, ils n'étaient jamais trop prudents.

 **\- Nous sommes arrivés. Veuillez sortir du wagon, Monsieur Nilson.**

La voix désagréable du gobelin le ramena à l'instant présent, tandis que le trentenaire redressait sa tête. Ses traits étaient impassibles, mais ses yeux emplis de gravité. Un coffre dont il n'avait pas connaissance jusqu'alors se trouvait désormais face à eux, et il ne prononça pas la moindre parole tandis que le gobelin, tout aussi peu loquace, était concentré sur sa tâche de déverrouiller la serrure de la porte.

Une vaste pièce généreusement garnie en espèces sorcières, gallions, mornilles et noises. Cela devait donc être le coffre des Nilson... il ne s'était jamais soucié de cet aspect, mais cela ne le surprenait guère. Il était satisfait avec le simple fait d'avoir été accepté au sein de la famille, il y a bientôt vingt ans de cela. Faire un constat, signer de la paperasse, ça serait bientôt résolu se disait-il. Il pourrait quitter ces lieux lugubres rapidement et rejoindre le ministère, conclure certains dossiers...

 **\- Avant que vous ne quittiez ces lieux, nous devons vous remettre un coffret. Selon le testament de feu monsieur Nilson, il vous revient de droit.**  
 **\- Je vous remercie, monsieur.**

Le gobelin n'avait pas l'air spécialement enchanté par la perspective, comme Alan le constata avec la pointe aigre-amère sur le terme de « droit », qui rappelait le désaccord entre gobelins et sorciers depuis les origines mêmes de leur communauté. De fait, malgré le ton sec du gobelin, il préféra ne pas le relever, ayant un minimum de prudence pour ne pas s'engager sur un terrain aussi glissant. Le gobelin déposa un coffret entre ses mains, forgé dans un bois d'ébène ciselé de morceaux d'argent.

 **\- Je vous attend dehors, la clause exige que vous l'ouvriez seul. Pour information, son ouverture nécessite votre baguette magique.**  
 **\- Fort bien.**

Cela l'intriguait, il fallait le reconnaître. Posant avec une rare délicatesse le coffret sur une table, après avoir fait un peu de place en ce but, il s'installa sur la chaise de bois associée et examina avec soin l'objet. Il n'était pas vraiment connaisseur pour évaluer la valeur d'un objet, mais l'artefact avait l'air ancien, et ensorcelée au vu de l'aura qu'il dégageait. Sans mot dire, il tira hors de son fourreau la plutôt grande baguette magique qui y reposait. Même si elle était régulièrement et plutôt bien entretenue, on voyait dans l'aspect de son bois, de l'épicéa, qu'elle n'était pas récente. Dotée d'un ventricule de dragon, c'était en effet sa première et seule baguette magique, obtenue lors de son entrée dans le monde sorcier, à sa première année à Poudlard... soit près de 13 ans plus tôt. Voilà qui ne le rajeunissait pas ! D'un geste vif et délicat, il approcha l'extrémité de sa baguette vers ce qui ressemblait au sceau de la famille Nilson, qui s'ouvrit dans un clip à peine audible sous ses yeux vigilants.

Trois éléments se trouvaient à l'intérieur : le plus évident était un autre petit coffret de velours noir, de forme rectangulaire assez fine. Il remarqua ensuite la présence d'une fiole, qui contenait en son cœur un espèce de filament argenté, qu'il n'était pas sans connaître : un souvenir, qui serait lisible dans la Pensine, qui avait été recueillie ici après l'attaque du Manoir des Nilson. Enfin, une poignée noire et argentée dépassait de ce qui devait être un fourreau : son pommeau circulaire était orné en son centre du blason des Nilson. Il prit le temps de réfléchir un instant avant de se lever pour saisir un objet placé sur une solide étagère la Pensine, et posa la pesante bassine de pierre sur le bureau. Méticuleusement, il déboucha la fiole et à l'aide de la pointe de sa baguette, guida le filament éclatant jusqu'au liquide de la Pensine. Ce dernier se troubla alors, avant de dévoiler un visage qui ne lui était que trop familier.

 **\- Salut gamin ! Si tu vois ce message, c'est que j'ai probablement cassé ma pipe, et probablement assez tôt car sinon je n'aurais pas laissé une version si jeune de moi faire ces explications, ça t'aurait donné un gros coup de vieux.**

Il n'avait pas changé, toujours capable de plaisanter même quand la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Cela lui arracha une ombre de sourire malgré lui. La projection d'Alan senior dans la Pensine fit une pause, se réajustant sur son siège avant de poursuivre d'un air plus sérieux :

 **\- Si je t'ai laissé ça ici, c'était par sécurité. Après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer au manoir. Gringotts reste encore aujourd'hui un des lieux les plus sûrs. Tu trouveras dans ce coffret deux choses qu'il me tenait particulièrement à cœur de te transmettre. La première n'est autre que la baguette de mon père, qui je pense te servira bien. Et puis, pour être tout à fait honnête, ça m'aurait franchement cassé les cognards de la laisser à Robert.**

Il se sentait donc menacé, d'ores et déjà. Et pourtant, il ne s'était pas opposé à leur départ en vacances à plus de 5000 kilomètres de lui. Au vu de son apparence lors de l'enregistrement du souvenir, cela ne devait pas remonter à plus de six mois avant l'attaque. Son regard se posa sur l'étui de velours noir, avant de revenir vers la projection du souvenir dans la Pensine, qui reprenait son propos :

 **\- Quant à la seconde, il s'agit d'un artefact familial, une dague très précisément. Elle a un certain nombre de propriétés, qui je pense te seront utiles. Concernant la dague, pour en prendre pleinement possession, il faudra que tu t'entailles légèrement le doigt avec sa lame, pour qu'elle s'imprègne de ton sang. N'aie crainte, quelques gouttes suffiront ! Bien évidemment, il va de soi que ta sœur et toi recevrez un legs financier, étant mes deux seuls enfants ainsi que toutes les propriétés financières, immobilières et autres que j'aurais pu oublier.**

Il fit une pause, son regard déviant sur le côté, tandis que l'une de ses mains se posait presque inconsciemment sur la chevalière des Nilson qu'il portait au doigt. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, fixant le fauteuil vide qu'occupait actuellement Alan, sa voix se fit plus mélancolique :

 **\- Je sais que ça ne me remplacera pas, ma présence auprès de vous. Je suis désolé d'être parti si tôt, mais ne doute jamais de mon amour pour ta sœur et pour toi. Vous êtes mes enfants, et je suis fier de vous. Je suis peut-être parti mais tant que je serais dans vos cœurs, je n'aurai jamais vraiment disparu. Oh, et même si j'espère que tu seras très vieux quand tu viendras me rejoindre, il est possible que tu me revoies avant ça. Je te laisse la surprise !**

Avec ce léger éclat rire qui lui était si caractéristique, dans sa gravité et sa brièveté même, le son se noya dans le silence et la projection se troubla dans l'oubli, avant que la surface d'argent liquide de l'objet sorcier ne reprenne de sa limpidité translucide habituelle. Le trentenaire avait haussé un sourcil à l'écoute de ses derniers mots, avant que son expression ne reprenne sa gravité coutumière. En dépit de son expression calme et impassible, une colère glaciale saisissait son cœur comme la morsure du blizzard. Il inspira profondément, il garderait patience. Comme son père le lui avait appris à maintes reprises, il patienterait tant bien que mal. Il attendrait le moment opportun, il se préparerait.

Avec soin il saisit la baguette magique ainsi que le fourreau de celle-ci, l'inspectant avec attention : il estimait sa longueur à 32, 5 cm, à vue d'oeil. Il s'était intéressé avec les années par les particularités des bois et cœurs de baguettes magiques, amateur du duel sorcier autant que de la protection des civils puis de la traque des criminels du monde sorcier. Si ses connaissances étaient exactes, l'élégante baguette ciselée d'arabesques élégantes avait été taillée dans du Noyer Noir, à en croire les nuances auburn du bois. Quant au cœur employé... il l'ignorait, mais quelque chose lui semblait familier dans l'aura que dégageait la baguette, par rapport à la sienne.

 **\- Je te comprends. C'est une baguette trop noble pour être salie par les mains de Robert.**

Se levant de sa chaise par précaution, il déposa la baguette dans son étui et accrocha à sa ceinture le fourreau de cette dernière, à côté de sa propre arme sorcière. Puis, il saisit la baguette de feu Gilbert Nilson avec délicatesse, attentif à la moindre réaction de rejet de cette dernière. Il ressentit une sensation particulière quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur elle, sans être désagréable. Elle s'apparentait au souffle chaleureux et réconfortant d'un feu de cheminée crépitant dans le foyer. Après une courte hésitation, il la rangea avec soin dans son étui : il en assurerait la garde, désormais.

Il restait une dernière formalité, s'il voulait respecter les vœux de son père. Il revint vers le bureau et saisit le fourreau de l'arme, de cuir renforcé noir à la pointe et à la garde d'argent, l'attachant à sa ceinture. Avec précaution, il extirpa lentement l'arme blanche de sa gaine et l'inspecta. Sur la poignée trônait en majesté les armoiries des Nilson, gravées sur le pommeau circulaire, suivi par un manche noir crénelé. Quant à la garde... forgée en argent, un rubis prédominait en son cœur octogonal, encadré par ses extrémités aux bouts recourbés. Ses yeux bleus glissèrent sur la lame grisée, probablement forgée dans les arts gobelins. Épurée en apparence, courte mais affûtée, des runes avaient été gravées en triangle entre la garde et la pointe de la lame, en deux lignes se rejoignant en une seule. Il ne connaissait pas ces caractères runiques, n'étant guère un spécialiste en la matière.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la valeur ni des capacités de l'artefact sorcier, il n'avait jamais été très versé ni dans l'artisanat sorcier, ni dans l'histoire familiale des Nilson. En effet, il avait toujours considéré que c'était l'affaire d'Elena, l'Héritière désormais Matriarche. Il en connaissait bien sûr les principes, les valeurs et les très grandes lignes de leur histoire, mais guère plus. Il en allait de même pour sa belle-famille, les Black, il allait devoir s'y pencher plus sérieusement. Elena aurait besoin d'aide. Il serait là pour elle, pour les siens.

Sans plus réfléchir, il effleura son index gauche du tranchant de la lame. Surpris, il écarta rapidement la lame en remarquant à quel point elle était acérée. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, le sang versé semblait avoir été... bu par la lame, faute de meilleur mot. Le jeune Auror britannique ne remarqua jamais, en rangeant la lame dans son fourreau, que la pierre sur la garde se mit à scintiller aussi intensément que brièvement, avant de s'éteindre de nouveau.

Au pas de la porte de Gringotts, le Chemin de Traverse grouillait de vie, comme à son ordinaire. Le sorcier attrapa une élégante montre à gousset attachée à sa ceinture, consultant l'heure. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la photographie d'un jeune couple, tenant dans leurs bras deux petites filles, à la peau pâle relevée par leur chevelure noire bouclée, aux yeux azurés. Soupirant, il referma et rangea la montre à gousset, pressant son pas. La cape de son uniforme pourpre voletant dans le vent, son flair l'enjoignait à poursuivre sa chasse. La pause était maintenant terminée, il fallait se remettre à creuser et il savait exactement par où commencer. Quel meilleur endroit que la salle des archives du Ministère ?

* * *

D'épais nuages grisés obscurcissaient le ciel alors qu'un craquement sonore vint perturber le silence des terres anglaises de Wiltshire. Il n'y avait pas que le temps qui était à l'orage. Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées avançaient sur l'allée pavée menant à l'imposant et majestueux manoir s'offrant quelques mètres plus loin à eux. Nul mot n'était échangé entre eux. Lord Robert était contrarié. L'atmosphère qui aurait du pourtant être festive était morose. Il était... désappointé de sa propre inattention dans ses prévisions. Aux premières lueurs du jours, il avait gagné les Highland pour reprendre possession de ce qui aurait du être sien depuis bien longtemps. Il avait eu la … déconvenue de se voir refuser l'accès, repoussé par les puissantes barrières magiques du Manoir Nilson. Quelle injure ! Lui, l'héritier le plus méritant et le plus légitime de leur famille, refusé dans leur propre demeure ? Et pourtant, c'était ce qui était advenu. Rien que cette pensée l'irritait au plus vif. Une seule possibilité expliquait ce phénomène, qu'il avait vérifié en se rendant sans plus attendre à la Banque Gringotts.

 **\- Il n'y a aucun legs au nom de votre fils. En revanche, un coffre a été laissé à votre nom par monsieur Nilson.  
** **\- Conduisez-moi au coffre.**

Et quel coffre ! Défiant jusqu'à son trépas, son frère avait jugé bon de ne lui laisser qu'une bourse en cuir, aux armoiries de leur famille, qui contenait 30 mornilles d'argent. 30 pièces d'argent... et un petit morceau de papier avec une référence à la _Bible_ des Moldus. Dans la religion de ces moins que rien, c'était le prix payé par les romains à un traître, qui leur avait vendu son mentor et meilleur ami. Le dernier message de son frère était donc qu'il le considérait comme un traître. Cela n'aurait pas du le toucher, après tout, ils étaient en froid depuis tant d'années, et pourtant il ne ressentait aucune joie à sa mort, aucune satisfaction. À la place, il ne ressentait qu'un vide qui le hantait davantage encore que lorsqu'il avait piégé et fait croupir à Nurmengard, la prison sorcière des Pays de l'Est.

James marchait à ses côtés, donnant le bras à sa femme Isabel tout comme lui-même accompagnait sa propre épouse, Meredith. Il n'avait guère d'espoirs pour son fils dans ses projets, et cela excluait également l'aîné de ses enfants, qui avait eu la malchance de naître fille, Jessica. Elle aurait été fait un successeur tellement plus capable, tellement plus digne de lui succéder que son frère James. Comme un autre pied-de-nez de son frère, son seul enfant pur avait également été une fille, sa nièce Elena. Elle aussi, que de potentiel et de mérite gâchés par son appartenance au sexe faible, que sa tradition conservatrice refusait de voir hériter de leur nom et de leurs responsabilités. Où se trouvait Jessica maintenant ? Il l'ignorait, ses informateurs ayant seulement pu savoir qu'elle vivait à dernière nouvelle à St Petersbourg, en Union des Républiques Socialistes Soviétiques. Mariée, il ignorait si elle avait eu une descendance à l'ambassadeur russe qu'elle avait épousé, un certain Alexeï Karpov. Il tâcherait cependant de renouer ses connexions avec ce dernier, l'alliance russe pourrait se révéler essentielle pour le développement de ses projets et pour soutenir les ambitions de cet insolent mais brillant Voldemort.

 **\- Et bien Robert, il semblerait que des condoléances soient de mise... hélas, pas pour autant de parents que vous ne l'espériez.  
** **\- La vermine a la vie dure, ma chère Cassiopeia. Elle sera éradiquée sous peu, je vous le promets.**

Tandis qu'avec politesse cordialement son épouse saluait les nouveaux arrivants, Lord Nilson redressa la tête et observa le couple de sorciers qui se présentaient à eux. La délégation Black, sans nul doute. La délicieuse, charmante et intrigante sorcière de la cinquantaine, était Cassiopeia Black, éternelle veuve, superbe rose noire aux épines implacables. À son bras se trouvait son frère, l'influent Pollux Black, qui oeuvrait officiellement comme son frère officieusement comme son complice et amant. À la gauche des amants se trouvait un sorcier autrement plus sobre et haut dans son estime, l'aînée de la fratrie encore vivante et pure de leur noble et ancienne famille, Orion Black, avec son épouse et cousine Walburga Black à son bras. Un craquement sonore révéla la venue du dernier représentant de la maison Black, qui n'était ni plus ni moins que le père de Cassiopeia, Pollux et Orion : Cygnus Black.

 **\- C'est pour nous en assurer que nous sommes là, mon cher ami. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir des éléments perturbateurs.  
** **\- Il faudrait tous les éliminer, ces-sangs-de-bourbe. Je ne comprends pas comment une Black, aussi impure fusse-t-elle, ait pu s'enticher de l'un de ces parasites, pire encore l'épouse** r !

Il était bon de savoir qu'il bénéficierait de l'appui influent des Black, pour aussi violentes que puissent être ses méthodes, Pollux était un homme de valeur et d'honneur pour qui faisait partie de ses alliés. Il ne fut guère surpris de l'emportement de Walburga, si reconnaissable par le timbre aigu de sa voix, remarquant son profond agacement par un geste agacé de l'éventail élégant qu'elle tenait. Il ne répondit pas à sa remarque, bien que James approuva fermement aux propos de la Black, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser en une discussion aussi vaine qu'interminable. Il préféra reprendre de sa voix grave, cheminant de bon pas à leur côté vers les portes d'entrée du manoir qui se rapprochait :

 **\- Oh par ailleurs. Toutes mes félicitations pour avoir mis hors d'état de nuire votre Patriarche récalcitrant, Arcturus. Même si vous non plus, vous n'avez pas encore réussi à l'éliminer.**

Walburga sembla prise de court, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler son époux la tira par le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un esclandre. Orion répondit à sa place :

 **\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, mais nous devrions nous hâter. La réunion va commencer, et vous savez tous à quel point Abraxas Malefoy déteste les retards.**

Lorsque Robert emboîta le pas aux Black et franchit le pas de la porte d'entrée du Manoir Malefoy, il remarqua l'absence de son fils, laissant cavalièrement seuls son épouse et son propre fils, que la jeune Isabel tenait dans ses bras. Tâchant de ne pas montrer son agacement, il offrit son bras à sa bru et la guida avec lui jusqu'à l'intérieur, tandis que Lady Meredith discutait avec la jeune Walburga Black.

À l'insu de son père, James se trouvait un peu plus loin, à l'orée du bois, en train de discuter avec un homme encapuchonné. Au terme de l'échange, il disparut sans laisser de trace dans son sillage.

* * *

Il eut l'impression de se faire rentrer dedans par un taureau furieux, tellement son assaillant était une montagne de muscles. Il n'aurait pas été étonné qu'il s'agisse du cousin d'un Goyle ou d'un Crabbe. Ils ne brillaient après tout ni pour leur génie, ni pour leur délicatesse. Il sentit ses vertèbres protester avec force alors qu'il percutait avec force le mur derrière lui. Fort heureusement, il ne s'agissait pas d'une boutique, sinon le dédommagement aurait été autrement plus pénible, bien qu'il fusse assuré.

Alors que le mastodonte se reculait légèrement pour le saisir à la gorge, Alan fut plus rapide que lui et lui asséna un coup de genou dans les noix. Technique moldue, classique mais efficace. Sans plus attendre, il lui asséna ensuite un crochet du droit au menton, s'abaissant pour éviter le sort d'un autre assaillant en se servant de l'autre comme bouclier humain. À entendre ses cris, cela devait être assez déplaisant comme maléfice. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail, devant à la fois esquiver en recherche d'un abri, se défendre et attaquer l'un de la bonne demi-douzaine d'assaillants.

Monsieur avait beau être Auror, ex Brigadier, ex Tireur d'Élite puis Capitaine Auror, il demeurait un être humain, capable de souffrir et assujetti aux limites de son espèce. Par Merlin, ça faisait mal ! S'il n'avait pas eu à les gérer tous ensembles mais plutôt un par un, cela aurait été bien plus aisé. Mais non, bien entendu, ça ne se passait jamais ainsi dans la réalité. Évidemment que non. C'eut été trop simple.

Les sortilèges fusaient de toutes les directions, mais fort heureusement ses adversaires n'étaient pas des professionnels, ou en tout cas pas des tireurs d'élite. Il était quelque peu amoché – « juste un peu » - mais il pouvait encore tenir debout sur ses jambes. Seulement, ses adversaires ne lui laissaient pas le temps de souffler, si bien qu'il n'avait aucun temps mort pour faire un sortilège d'alerte en direction des Aurors. Ce qui était frustrant quand vous pensiez que le Ministère était à moins de 2km de là.

Alan aperçut trop tard l'homme qui s'était glissé derrière lui, mais à sa grande surprise ce dernier s'effondra, stupéfixé de tout son long. Quelques pas derrière lui se trouvait un grand jeune homme dégingandé, aux cheveux roux coupés mi-longs, qui se rapprochait de sa position baguette au poing. Toutefois, ce dernier fut trop inattentif à ses environs, ce pourquoi Alan le plaqua au sol comme au rugby pour lui faire éviter un _Endoloris_ bien ressenti.

 **\- Merci pour ton aide gamin, mais évite de rester exposé comme ça, tu fais une cible rêvée ! Flitwick ne t'a jamais appris à Poudlard qu'une cible immobile est beaucoup plus facile à atteindre ?**  
 **\- Ah pardon, je n'avais pas fait attention !**

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, concentré à la délicate tâche de se défendre tout en protégeant le jeune adulte face à la ruée de sortilèges divers et variés qui pleuvaient dans toutes les directions. Puis, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il garda un œil sur le jeune homme et reprit :

 **\- Dis-donc, tu ne serais pas un des fils de Septimus toi ?**  
 **\- Bah si ! Vous connaissez papa ?**  
 **\- Oui, c'est un collègue. Au bureau des Aurors.**  
 **\- Ah, vous travaillez toujours avec lui ? Il m'a peut-être parlé de vous ?**

Pestant pour repousser un énième sortilège tout en restant à couvert, tout en protégeant le gamin, il reprit dès qu'il le put :

 **\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, oui. C'était ma dernière journée.**  
 **\- Oh, vous avez arrêté ? Pourtant vous avez l'air trop jeune pour prendre votre retraite.**  
 **\- Obligations familiales. Et ton père, il ne serait pas dans le coin par hasard ?**  
 **\- Bien sûr, il est au Ministère !**  
 **\- Tu peux me rendre un service et aller le chercher?**  
 **\- Bah oui, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser tout seul !**

Attention touchante, mais pas vraiment adéquate à la situation et au sens des priorités, à savoir appeler des renforts. Bien une réponse de jeune adulte, qui devait être dans la vingtaine à vu d'oeil.

 **\- T'inquiète pas gamin, j'ai déjà connu pire en mission. Si tu te dépêches d'aller le chercher, je pourrais tenir et couvrir tes arrières.**  
 **\- D'accord, mais je ferais vite alors ! Je ne vous laisserais pas tout seul, monsieur.**  
 **\- Merci gamin, maintenant file ! Je vais te frayer un chemin ! _Aguamenti Maxi_ _ssima_!**

De sa baguette d'épicéa et ventricule de dragon, un tumultueux jet d'eau de la force d'un geyser apparut dans toute sa furie pour percuter les deux-trois mercenaires qui bouchaient l'issue vers les artères principales du Chemin de Traverse. Il demanderait le nom du gamin plus tard, il n'était pas encore l'heure des présentations en bonne et due forme. Il était pressé qui plus est, sa femme, son meilleur ami, sa sœur, ses filles et son neveu attendaient son retour, et il avait encore 5000 km de route à faire en Portoloin International. Sa journée était donc bien loin d'être terminée, en espérant qu'il puisse repartir.

Il résista ainsi plusieurs minutes de son mieux, dans une attente qui semblait interminable. Aussi doué fusse-t-il en sortilèges et en duel, cela commençait à devenir long et sa magie à se tarir peu à peu. Il finit par être acculé malgré ses efforts, et voyait avec inquiétude derrière son masque impassible et concentré un barrage remarquable de sortilèges de diverse nature foncer droit sur lui. Il se préparait à défendre chèrement sa peau avec le peu de magie lui restant quand il vit passer une cape rouge à côté de lui, avant de reconnaître un Auror en train de lui venir en aide, jetant de multiples sorts qui prirent de court ses adversaires. Il ne s'attendit pas à reconnaître la voix qui s'adressa à lui :

 **\- Et bien cap'taine ! Je croyais que tu avais raccroché, tu fais des heures supp' ?**  
 **\- La ferme Prewett, et tire !**

Derrière ses grommellements, il était ravi de revoir un ex-coéquipier des Lions. Il arrivait à point nommé. Jamais il n'avait été aussi ravi de voir débarquer son vieux partenaire de Quidditch et ex-Capitaine célèbre pour sa grande gueule. La seule question qui perça à travers son soulagement et sa fatigue, fut de savoir où se trouvait l'autre Diable Rouge. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables, donc il ne devait pas être bien loin.

 **\- C'est le gamin qui t'a prévenu ?**  
 **\- Non, j'ai un talent de devin... évidemment que c'est le gamin qui m'a prévenu ! Ce gringalet est fiancé à notre petite Molly!**  
 **\- Ah, je l'ignorais, toutes mes félicitations ! Septimus doit être aux anges.**  
 **\- Ah, ne m'en parle pas. Papa et lui sont comme cul et chemise. Pire que ton père et Morrison au mariage de ta sœur !**

Leurs adversaires ne paraissaient pas du tout apprécier d'être à moitié ignorés par leurs opposants, ils avaient l'impression d'être des intrus dans une discussion de vieux amis, ce qui était extrêmement vexant. Ils redoublèrent ainsi de férocité dans leurs assauts, même si les Aurors tenaient bon.

Ils étaient tellement focalisés sur les deux adversaires en face d'eux qu'ils ne remarquèrent que trop tard l'autre rouquin qui s'était glissé derrière eux. Le sortilège incendiaire fit plus que leur réchauffer le derrière, à en juger par les hurlements perçants qu'ils poussèrent.

 **\- Alors comme ça, vous avez commencé la fête sans moi ? Je suis vexé.**  
 **\- Mais non, on savait que tu réchaufferais toute suite l'ambiance en arrivant !**

En dépit de sa morosité, Alan ne put retenir le sourire amusé qui lui fendait le visage en deux. Merlin que c'était bon de les revoir ! Il répliqua ainsi d'un ton bon enfant :

 **\- Voyons Gid, c'est dans l'urgence que tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même.**  
 **\- Rattrape-toi au balai qui casse, Nilson !**

Plus habitué au combat en équipe par son expérience dans les forces de l'ordre, le combat fut tout de suite plus équilibré. Hélas, après les six premiers, ce fut une douzaine qui débarqua, un visage beaucoup trop familier et détestable à leur tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

 **\- Jimmy, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir te dire que je suis surpris, mais ce ne serait pas être honnête avec moi-même. Ta trogne est toujours associée à ce type de réjouissances. Cette fois encore, tu ne rafleras pas le titre de cousin de l'année.**  
 **\- Toujours le mot pour rire, n'est-ce pas sang-de-bourbe ? Mais profite en, tu ne riras plus très longtemps.**

Il n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire, mais au moins la situation était un peu plus à son avantage : ce n'est pas une douzaine de brutes épaisses et un enfant pourri gâté à l'égo surdimensionné qui aurait raison de lui. FoutreMerlin, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que des Lions courberaient l'échine face à des cloportes.


	3. Turbulences

**Chapitre 2 – Turbulences**

* * *

Le vol British Airways en provenance de l'aéroport John-F-Kennedy de New-York, à destination de Londres Heathrow était inhabituellement ponctuel. Le personnel de bord était aussi aimable et prévenant que toujours, notamment envers les personnes âgées telles que Mme Maureen Glenflow. Épouse d'un chef d'entreprise plutôt aisé, elle revenait de congés pour rendre visite à ses petits-enfants, partis vivre sur le nouveau continent, en quête de nouvelles opportunités.

Comme à son habitude, le vol était plein à craquer, et le couloir étroit entre les sièges n'aidait la vieille dame dans sa progression, son lourd manteau et sa pesante valise de cabine percutant parfois accidentellement les affaires de passagers bien peu soucieux de la circulation au moment de l'embarquement. La vieille dame espérait ne pas se trouver trop proches d'enfants bruyants, qui l'empêcheraient de lire ou de se reposer au cours des deux heures et demie prochaines de vol. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas voyagé seule, son époux étant de santé trop fragile cette année.

Elle s'arrêta. Son numéro de siège était proche du couloir, et la place voisine était d'ores et déjà occupée par un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns sombres, visiblement nerveux au vu de la pâleur de son visage, et des mouvements compulsifs de ses mains. Celui-ci se proposa pour monter sa valise dans les compartiments supérieurs, dissuadant d'un regard noir le grossier américain qui rouspétait que la vieille dame ne soit pas assez rapide à dégager la voie, galanterie fort appréciable.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas se calmer alors que les minutes s'écoulaient. Attendrie, Glenflow se tourna vers ce dernier, ses yeux verts abîmés par la cataracte emplis de bienveillance :

\- Et bien jeune homme, vous ne semblez guère à votre aise. Serait-ce votre premier vol ?

\- Pas tout à fait, mais c'est la première fois que je vole dans un tel monstre de métal.

Ah, il ne devait pas être habitué au voyage alors. Peut-être avait-il connu les planeurs, les montgolfières et autres vieux coucous de temps révolus ou de périodes estivales. Elle reprit avec gentillesse, ravie de communiquer avec un jeune britannique visiblement bien élevé :

\- Il est vrai que de nos jours, les avions deviennent toujours plus imposants, plus rapides et plus sûrs. Dans ma jeunesse, les voyages étaient bien plus longs, en ferry ou sur des avions à hélices ! N'ayez crainte, il est un peu bruyant mais il est fiable, croyez-en mon expérience. Le pire que vous risquiez, c'est de devenir un peu dur de la feuille, mais à mon âge, on ne s'inquiète plus de ces choses-là. Voulez-vous un cachet pour vous endormir ou vous apaiser ?

\- Je vous remercie madame, mais je vais essayer de m'en passer.

Le jeune homme s'efforçait de sourire, en dépit de sa fébrilité évidente. Oh c'était loin d'être sa première expérience de vol, mais cette fois-ci, le fait de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur l'appareil lui inspirait un sentiment d'impuissance et d'angoisse qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis son enfance, le jour où son père avait tenu à l'emmener sur la moto volante d'Hagrid, empruntée pour l'occasion.

Le décollage fut un moment difficile pour Duncan, qui serrait les accoudoirs de siège au point de blanchir la jointure de ses doigts. Une fois l'appareil stabilisé en vol, il remercia chaleureusement sa voisine qui lui avait donné des bouchons d'oreille, et se rua dans les toilettes dès qu'il le put. Reprenant son souffle et son calme après avoir restitué son déjeuner, en ayant une pensée un peu gênée pour les gens qui recevraient les denrées à moitié digérées, il s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes et fouilla dans une poche intérieure de son manteau. Il en sortit un petit miroir de poche, emprunté à Elena, et prononça d'une voix claire, quoiqu'un peu agacée et inquiète :

\- Alan Nilson. Alan. Réponds, bordel !

En réponse, le miroir se troubla quelques instants avant de dévoiler deux visages familiers, bien qu'ils ne correspondaient pas tout à fait à celui qu'il cherchait à contacter. D'abord surpris, il fut ensuite rassuré de voir quelqu'un répondre, et surtout deux de leurs vieux amis communs :

\- Salut Fab', salut Gid' ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir, mais vous ne sauriez pas où est mon beau-frère, par hasard ? Vous savez, ce grand dadais ancien capitaine de Quidditch qui arrive toujours à se mettre dans les ennuis, même quand il ne s'y attend pas?

Les deux Aurors se penchèrent un peu vers le miroir, avant que l'un des deux irréductibles jumeaux ne reprenne d'une voix décontractée :

\- Salut Duncan ! Il est juste à côté, mais il est quelque peu indisposé pour le moment.

\- S'il vous plait les gars, ne jouez pas avec mes nerfs. Comment il va ?

\- Il respire encore et il est toujours en un seul morceau, si ça peut te rassurer !

\- Merci d'être aussi rassurants les mecs, je suis touché. Plus sérieusement, est-ce qu'il est gravement blessé ou pas ?

L'une des têtes rousses regarda vers l'arrière un bref instant, puis la voix de Fabian répondit :

\- Il va bien, il est un peu secoué, épuisé mais il va s'en remettre. Il sera encore en un seul morceau quand tu arriveras.

Les traits de Duncan se détendirent légèrement sous le soulagement qu'il ressentit à cette annonce. C'était un bon début, déjà. Il attendit quelque peu, avant de répliquer avec un soupir :

\- Tâchez de le garder en vie jusqu'à ce que j'arrive, sinon vous savez ce que les femmes Nilson pourraient vous faire. Rendez-vous dans à peu près quatre heures, le temps que cet abominable engin se pose en Angleterre et que je vous rejoigne sur place.

Un bruit sourd et impérieux à la porte des toilettes le fit interrompre rapidement la conversation. Quand il sortit, une voix bourrue et désagréable l'interpella.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez là-dedans ? Vous fumiez un joint ou quoi ?

\- Pardon monsieur, j'ai simplement le mal de l'air.

Il regagna son siège tant bien que mal. La vieille Glenflow s'était assoupie peu après, son livre reposant sur ses genoux. Il porta son regard vers le hublot et les cieux, ses doigts tapotant avec impatience l'accoudoir de son siège. S'il survivait à cette désagréable excursion en un seul morceau, et qu'Alan s'en tirait, il se promettait de faire le voyage de retour en bateau s'il le fallait, et d'allumer un cierge pour toutes les divinités moldues et sorcières ayant jamais existé.

* * *

Le jeune Nilson se débattait comme un lion face à d'invisibles ennemis. Les sorts se croisaient à un rythme effréné, et il ne pouvait pas demeurer en place s'il voulait rester en vie, et surtout entier. Deux ombres étaient à ses côtés, même s'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer leurs traits, et il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de leur sort, tout occupé qu'il était à repousser la vague adverse. À bout de souffle, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Surpris, il se tourna et remarqua, interloqué, le visage d'Alan Nilson senior. Une étrange impression de chaleur et de réconfort imprégnait le sourire de ce dernier. Ses environs se troublaient de plus en plus alors que la voix de son père lui glissait :

« Tout va bien se passer, gamin »

Une lumière blanche l'aveugla et s'abattit sur lui à la manière d'une lame de fond. Ouvrant les yeux abruptement, le souffle court et le cœur battant, il voulut se redresser mais une main posée délicatement sur son épaule l'incita à se rallonger, une voix familière se faisant bientôt entendre :

\- Du calme Alan, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité.

Reconnaissant Fabian, il inspira profondément et s'efforça plusieurs minutes durant de calmer au fur et à mesure ses battements de cœur un peu rapides. Ses muscles se détendirent progressivement alors que l'adrénaline et le stress du combat refluèrent, et qu'il prit connaissance de ses environs : une chambre d'hôpital... Sainte-Mangouste. Perturbé, il constata que la présence de son père n'avait été rien de plus qu'un rêve, comme il l'avait pressenti. Le capitaine Auror s'étonna de la faiblesse de sa propre voix :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On était dans une situation très difficile, et d'un tour de magie, tu nous en as sortis !

Le grand sourire de Gideon l'intrigua, ainsi que son geste qui fit virevolter un peu la manche ample de son uniforme d'Auror. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler des faits. Il sortait de Gringotts... et il avait été embusqué, avec un grand désavantage numérique. Le petit de Septimus s'était approché pour l'aider, puis Gideon et Fabian s'était invités à la mêlée.

\- Comment ça, un tour de magie ?

\- On espérait justement que tu nous en dirais plus. Après tout, c'est quand tu as planté ton cousin que le génie a été libéré de sa lampe, que la lumière a inondé les lieux et a mis k-o voire tué plusieurs des mangemorts !

Une migraine sans nom vint le frapper, l'assommant quelques secondes alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que l'ancien gryffondor lui disait. Il se sentait étrangement éreinté, épuisé de ses forces magiques, fourbu comme s'il avait couru un pentathlon. Lentement mais sûrement, il se rappela un peu des faits, et d'effectivement de s'être défendu alors qu'il avait été désarmé et que des propres mots de James, celui-ci ait voulu « pourfendre cette insulte à la famille Nilson » avec son épée. Il l'avait alors transpercé à l'abdomen... mais ses souvenirs étaient confus, étrangement sonné qu'il était :

\- J'ai du perdre connaissance, je ne m'en souviens pas. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est James prêt à me couper en deux et mon réflexe désespéré pour l'arrêter.

\- Tu as libéré, on ne sait pas si c'était une tornade ou un esprit vengeur, mais quelque chose qui les a mis tous par terre. Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien, Al' ?

Avec impuissance frustrée, il secoua négativement la tête, sincèrement confus. Sa mémoire semblait avoir souffert pour une raison qu'il ignorait, puisque la conclusion de l'incident lui échappait. Croisant les bras sur son torse, ses yeux étaient perdus dans ses pensées, mais la sensation de nausée et d'asthénie ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer comme il l'aurait voulu. Inspirant en silence pour refouler sa frustration, il porta son attention vers les jumeaux et reprit avec une ombre de sourire :

\- Bon, plutôt que de perdre du temps à ressasser ce qu'il s'est passé, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour avancer ? Quand est-ce que je sors ?

\- Il va falloir attendre ton beau-frère pour ça.

\- Duncan ? Il va venir ici ?

Le teint de Nilson devint plus blême qu'il ne l'était déjà. Par Merlin, son vieux frère n'allait jamais lui laisser oublier cet incident. Son regard s'abîma un peu dans la contemplation de ses environs, avant de se poser sur la table chevet. Sa baguette y était posée, mais elle n'était pas seule, la dague de famille s'y trouvait également. L'Auror fut étonné : comment avait-elle pu se retrouver là ? Les armes blanches étaient pourtant, à sa connaissance, interdites dans les chambres de Ste Mangouste. Lorsqu'il sortit la lame de son fourreau, il constata avec étonnement qu'elle était aussi immaculée et rutilante qu'auparavant.

\- Merci les gars, c'est gentil de l'avoir nettoyée.

Les deux Prewett échangèrent un regard confus, avant que Gideon n'énonce leur réflexion commune à voix haute :

\- C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas nous. On n'y a pas touché, depuis que tu es arrivé ici.

Alan essaya de se persuader qu'un membre du personnel hospitalier s'en était occupé, mais la boule au fond de son ventre qu'il avait appris à reconnaître comme son intuition lui intimait le contraire.

* * *

Jamais il n'aurait cru devoir attendre aussi longtemps une fois sorti de cette monstruosité que l'on appelait un avion. Sa malle était grande ouverte sur la table, à la merci de la curiosité et du regard perçant du moldu en charge d'inspecter les bagages des voyageurs tandis que son collègues vérifiaient ses papiers d'identité. Duncan se retint de faire la grimace quand il vit que la malle préalablement rangée avec soin par enchantement était devenue un joyeux désordre, le moldu se plaisant à déplier puis délaisser tout son linge, ses affaires de toilette, son parapluie et son imperméable. Il se retint pareillement quand il le vit manipuler sans le moindre soin la très vieille anthologie des aventures de Sherlock Holmes, une édition rare qui plus est, et songea à quel point son beau-frère aurait été contrarié de voir une de ses possessions les plus précieuses aussi malmenées.

\- C'est bon monsieur, tout est en règle. Bon retour au pays !

\- Je vous en remercie, bonne journée à vous.

Duncan vérifia un peu plus loin que l'ensemble de ses affaires n'avait pas trop souffert du voyage et des mauvaises manipulations moldues. Il pensa à son véritable inventaire, soigneusement dissimulé sous le double-fond de sa malle sorcière, notamment à son révolver, à sa baguette de secours, ses périodiques de métamorphose, à ses chocogrenouilles mais plus encore aux cookies maison de son épouse. Il avait le sentiment que le thermos de chocolat chaud ne serait pas de trop sous un climat aussi humide.

Sans plus attendre, il refit sa malle et se dirigea hors de la zone internationale. L'aéroport moldu était grouillant de monde, qui cheminait telles des colonnes de fourmis dans différentes directions. Jamais il n'avait vu un monde pareil, même au ministère de la Magie. Prenant le temps de s'orienter à l'aide de la signalisation des lieux, il finit par trouver l'emplacement où étaient stationnés les taxis. Tout comme il avait pris l'avion pour ne pas laisser de traces magiques de son passage dans les registres des portoloin internationaux, il héla un taxi moldu pour ne pas que sa signature magique ne soit détectée par le ministère britannique. Sa femme l'avait coaché à de nombreuses reprises, si bien que c'en était devenu un automatisme. Prenant place sur la banquette arrière une fois sa malle chargée dans le coffre, il répondit au chauffeur lui demandant où il voulait se rendre :

\- Devant « Purge and Dowse » à Londres, s'il vous plait.

Mais ce magasin est fermé depuis longtemps, monsieur.

\- Je sais, mais c'est le plus simple pour se repérer dans les environs.

Il aurait été en effet difficile d'expliquer au chauffeur moldu que la vitrine de cette boutique était l'entrée vers un hôpital sorcier. Il profita du trajet pour se remettre du décalage horaire, assez ressenti entre les terres canadiennes où ils passaient leurs vacances et leur mère patrie britannique. Il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour gérer un Alan alité. De sa longue expérience des séjours de son vieil ami à l'infirmerie suite aux matchs intenses de Quidditch ou aux missions périlleuses du Ministère en tant que brigadier, Nilson était pire qu'un lion en cage.

* * *

La nourriture d'hôpital est toujours aussi infecte, et il demeurait encore affamé, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. La compagnie des Prewett était aussi excellente que toujours, et il était plaisant d'échanger avec eux les nouvelles de ces derniers temps. Bien qu'il ne partage pas leur admiration respectueuse envers Albus Dumbledore, il y avait de nombreux autres sujets de discussions et leur vieille amitié n'en souffrait pas trop. Pour sa part, quitte à choisir entre Saroumane, président du Magenmagot, et Gandalf, il choisirait toujours le défenseur des plus faibles, aussi roublard fut-il. Ainsi sa préférence se portait-elle vers le vieil avocat Phinéas Black, plutôt que Dumbledore. Leurs discussions se portèrent sur de nombreux sujets : les fratries respectives, leur emploi, le Quidditch, les souvenirs du temps de Poudlard... et sur la famille, plus généralement. Les expressions de Gideon et Fabian furent momentanément plus graves quand le premier exprima leur pensée :

\- D'ailleurs, on est désolés pour ton père. C'était quelqu'un de bien, un super prof. On a fait de notre mieux pour le rendre chèvre, et il nous l'a bien rendu.

\- Je vous remercie. C'est un coup dur pour nous tous. Je voulais avoir accès aux dossiers de l'enquête, mais l'administration de Malefoy a refusé mes nombreuses requêtes, et ça a été classé sans suite. Il en allait de même pour le dossier Potter de 1970. Toutefois, je compte bien réussir à mettre la main dessus, même si je dois employer les grands moyens.

\- C'est trop tard, répondit Fabian avec la même gravité

L'expression d'Alan se fit un peu plus sombre à ces mots. Cela faisait bien une douzaine d'années qu'il s'efforçait de demeurer du bon côté de la loi et de respecter la discipline, et il était à deux doigts de retomber dans ses anciennes habitudes. C'est alors que Fabian se mit à farfouiller dans son propre sac sans fond, avant de poser deux énormes dossiers sur sa table de repas débarrassée, faisant trembler le support. Étonné il porta son regard azur vers eux, remarquant le sourire facétieux et la lueur malicieuse dans le regard des deux irréductibles rouquins :

\- Tu croyais quoi? Qu'on allait laisser ces deux affaires être enterrées sans réagir ? C'est triste de voir notre capitaine oublier l'esprit d'équipe qu'il prônait avec tant de ferveur chez les lions !

Un éclat de rire échappa à Nilson bien malgré lui, faisant vibrer ses cordes vocales devenues trop souvent sérieuses et ses traits austères s'éclairant quelques instants. Alan tourna son regard vers Gideon, un sourire complice et facétieux aux lèvres :

\- Merci, mais je te rappelle que c'était toi qui me l'avait enfoncé dans le crâne, Capitaine Prewett, à coups de batte au derrière ou de cognards en pleine poire !

\- Tu me flattes Alan, tu me flattes. Mais tout le mérite revient à ma meilleure moitié, le talentueux, le sérieux, l'assidu Fabian Prewett. Moi j'étais le charme, lui c'était la ruse !

\- Les mecs, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les papouilles, vous êtes très mignons tous les deux, mais il y a assez de pain sur la planche pour ne pas se disperser.

Alors qu'il explorait avec attention le premier dossier, concernant le double-meurtre des Morrison et des Nilson, un léger sourire amusé continuait d'éclairer les traits du plus jeune des deux anciens Capitaines de l'équipe de Quidditch des rouge et or, sous la supervision attentive des deux Prewett. Il releva un instant la tête de sa lecture, une question lui revenant à l'esprit par rapport à l'incident :

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à James, au fait ?

Alan observa avec étonnement, curiosité et inquiétude mêlés les rouquins, qui se regardaient sans répondre immédiatement à sa question. Ils semblaient à la fois hésitants et malicieux, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Que diable avait-il pu se passer pour que les Diables Rouges hésitent à plaisanter dessus ?

* * *

Dans une autre salle de Ste Mangouste, située dans l'aile de haute sécurité du bâtiment, un sorcier reprenait ses esprits. Ses mains étaient menottés aux barreaux de son reposoir, tandis que son corps était sanglé au lit. Sous d'épais bandages sentant fort les herbes médicinales, une douleur sourde le rongeait à l'abdomen. Les yeux bleus du trentenaire dévisagèrent leur environnement, avant de se porter sur le seul homme qui lui tenait compagnie. Le voyant réveillé, l'avocat sorcier détourna son attention de la _Gazette du sorcier_ pour la poser sur le client qu'il devait représenter.

\- Monsieur James Nilson ? Je suis Maître John Henwood, commis d'office au barreau de Londres.

\- C'est bien moi. Veuillez excuser ma question, mais Maître Abbott est-il indisposé ?

\- Non, il se trouve que votre père ainsi que celle de votre épouse se désolidarisent de votre affaire, vous avez d'ailleurs été déshérité par votre père. Je dois également vous annoncer qu'en plus des charges qui pèsent contre vous, votre père et votre épouse ont lancé une procédure pour vous retirer la garde de votre enfant.

Nilson était coi de stupeur, ses yeux bleus ronds d'étonnement malgré le calme qu'il s'efforçait de conserver. Qu'il ait échoué d'éliminer son sang-de-bourbe de cousin était une chose, une erreur sans doute, mais son père n'en avait-il jamais fait ? Pourquoi le reniait-il ainsi ? Meredith... il aurait du savoir que cette garce profitait de la moindre occasion pour assouvir ses propres ambitions, en tant que maudite Selwynn. Une colère froide doublée d'incompréhension le frappait, alors qu'il s'obligeait à garder la voix suffisamment posée et neutre pour ne rien laisser transparaître :

\- Je ne comprends pas. Jamais un Nilson ne renierait un fils sorcier, peu importe leur désaccord.

\- Oh, on ne vous a pas dit ? Vous n'êtes plus un sorcier, vous êtes un cracmol désormais.

\- Je ne suis pas un cracmol, je suis né sorcier, de sang qui plus est, ne m'insultez pas.

\- Je ne suis pas un médicomage, monsieur Nilson, mais de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, votre noyau magique a été vidé jusqu'à être endommagé, au point de plus pouvoir accueillir de magie. Ce qui fait de vous un... comment disait le guérisseur déjà? Ah oui, un cracmol artificiel. C'est très rare, on n'en avait pas recensé depuis des décennies apparemment. Il va de soit que cette condition est irréversible.

Le cri de rage et de désespoir résonna dans toute l'aile du bâtiment, donnant des frissons au médicomage qui traversait le couloir.


	4. Deuils difficiles

**Chapitre 3 – Deuils difficiles**

* * *

Une figure demeurait immobile entre les vestiges de ce qui avait été le salon du manoir, ne pouvant que constater de ses propres yeux les dégâts, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulant dans la brise. La gravité de ses yeux bleus contrastait avec la pâleur de ses traits.

\- Maîtresse Elena !

La jeune femme tourna son attention vers celui qui l'interpellait avec un léger sourire, reconnaissant là le vieil elfe de maison qui présidait aux elfes des Nilson, et qui l'avait vue grandir, Tobby.

\- Bonjour, Tobby. Est-ce que tout le monde se porte bien ?

\- Tous les elfes se portent bien, maîtresse. Maître Alan nous avait tous envoyés dans une autre maison des Nilson. Tobby est tellement triste pour Maître Alan et Maîtresse Mary.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Tobby, vous n'auriez rien pu faire.

C'était vrai, elle en était pleinement consciente. Bien que les corps aient été enlevés par les forces de police magique, ce que lui avait raconté Duncan lui donnait froid dans le dos, et la louve en elle grondait de fureur et de frustration, tout aussi affligée. Elle sourit avec douceur à l'elfe de maison :

\- Mais vous êtes frigorifiée ! Venez, venez au sec maîtresse, nous allons réparer le toit au plus vite. Nous allons vous préparer un chocolat chaud, à vous et à Maîtresse Edith.

\- D'accord Tobby. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour attraper froid. Je vais aller la chercher et nous te rejoindrons dans la cuisine. Merci encore pour tout, mon père et ma mère n'ont jamais douté de ton dévouement envers notre famille.

L'elfe semblait ému, reniflant bruyamment pour retenir ses larmes, ses grands yeux scintillants :

\- C'était notre honneur et notre plaisir de les servir, Maîtresse Elena. Aucun elfe n'aurait pu rêver meilleure famille. Ce sera notre fierté de continuer à vous servir, le jeune Maître Alan et vous-même... et vos petits !

\- Où que nous allions, vous aurez toujours une place chez nous, Tobby. Et je sais qu'il en va de même pour Alan. Vous aussi, vous êtes des membres à part entière de la famille.

Elle peinait à croire que l'ambition de Robert aurait pu le porter jusqu'à ce genre de préjudice. Si elle n'avait aucune preuve concrète de son implications, ses manigances et ses actes passés la portaient à croire qu'il en fut tout à fait capable. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait voulu la contraindre à épouser son propre cousin, James, et qui l'avait privé de son père en le faisant enfermer pendant près de sept ans à la terrible prison de Numengard ?

La Capitaine Auror n'était pas prête à baisser les bras pour autant. Tout comme la chevalière qu'elle portait au doigt l'indiquait, il était désormais de son devoir de veiller à la protection et à la pérennité de leur famille... de sa meute. Elle était Matriarche, et ne comptait pas décevoir son père et ses aïeuls.

Son regard se perdit dans le couloir sur les tableaux qui, par miracle, avaient été préservés des flammes. Chacun représentait l'un des membres des Nilson, et plus spécifiquement des anciens Patriarches, Matriarches et leurs conjoints respectifs. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant l'un des plus récents : un homme plutôt grand était représenté, élancé mais dont le regard dégageait un charisme et une autorité perceptibles. Les cheveux châtains de l'ancien Patriarche étaient coupés très courts, selon la coupe militaire des hommes et femmes qui avaient servi lors de la première guerre mondiale. Gilbert Nilson, le grand-père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu à cause des complots de Robert, son oncle.

Le portrait de sa grand-mère, Margaret Nilson, était accroché à côté du tableau de son époux. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas elle-même matriarche et qu'elle n'avait jamais pu la connaître, cela avait été une figure inspirante pour sa petite-fille, au vu de l'influence et du respect qu'elle avait inspiré à son entourage. Son père lui avait raconté que si sa propre mère fut dotée d'un talent prophétique, elle avait toujours refusé de regarder l'avenir de ses deux enfants, afin de ne pas influencer leur avenir et leurs choix respectifs. Elena aspirait à devenir une femme aussi forte que Margaret ne l'avait été en son temps. Après tout, sans l'intervention de sa grand-mère, ses parents ne se seraient jamais épousés.

Un peu plus loin, une autre femme trônait en majesté, ses cheveux bruns relevés avec une coiffe élégante propre à la mode du XIXème siècle. Un autre grand nom des siens, Victoria Nilson. Ancienne matriarche, elle s'était illustrée tout d'abord au Département de la coopération magique internationale, dont elle avait gravi les échelons en devenant tour à tout représentante de Grande-Bretagne auprès de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, puis Directrice du Département. Elle siégea également plusieurs années au Magenmagot, où elle défendit un agenda de progressiste modérée.

Le premier tableau du Hall était également le prestigieux aux yeux de sa famille. Dépeint sur une mer tourmentée, les cieux menaçants, un homme sec menait son vaisseau depuis la proue. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs et la barbe qui grignotait ses joues lui donnaient une allure d'aventurier ou de corsaire, le peintre ayant eu soin de donner une vivacité d'éclat particulière à ses yeux verts. Une fois de plus, sa famille se retrouvait secouée par la tempête, menacée par les flots voulant la submerger et l'engloutir.

\- Gamine, je viens d'une époque où on enterrait la moitié de nos enfants avant qu'ils n'aient eu trois ans, et où nos parents ne vivaient pas bien vieux. Ne sois donc pas si triste, car ils t'attendront de l'autre-côté, le plus tard possible. Vis pour ton frère, vis pour tes enfants, et n'abandonne jamais, jeune Matriarche. Tu as le droit d'être en colère, tu as le droit d'être dévastée, mais un Nilson se relève toujours. Le seul droit que tu n'as pas, c'est celui d'abandonner.

Elle sursauta légèrement, peu habituée à voir de ses propres yeux les tableaux s'animer. Oh, elle les savait de nature sorcière, mais bien souvent ils se faisaient discrets, plutôt observateurs. C'était la conversation la plus longue qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec le portrait du fondateur des Nilson, d'ordinaire plus réservé comme il se contentait de saluer, de sourire ou de lancer un clin d'oeil.

\- Merci pour vos sages conseils, Alastar. Je ne compte laisser notre maison être réduite en cendres par l'ambition d'un arriviste, qui a oublié jusqu'aux valeurs les plus fondamentales de notre famille.

\- Une belle ambition. Ton arrière grand-mère l'a réussi en son temps, il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne puisses pas faire de même.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire sincère et en inclinant sa tête en signe de respect. Elle commençait à s'éloigner vers les portes de l'entrée quand la voix accentuée de l'irlandais l'interpella :

\- J'ai quitté l'Irlande pour sauver les miens en mon temps. Ne te crois pas enchaînée à cette terre à cause de ces vieilles pierres, ou des gens qui t'ont précédée. Ce qui compte, la seule chose qui compte vraiment, ce sont les gens auxquels tu tiens et que tu veux protéger.

Étrangement, ces mots résonnèrent longtemps dans l'esprit de la jeune sorcière. En se rendant aux limites de leurs terres pour inspecter les pierres runiques, elle découvrit deux silhouettes qui l'attendaient. À première vue ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, mais il y avait quelque chose de similaire dans leur façon de se tenir, dans leur chevelure noire et leurs traits quelque peu aristocratiques.

Elle fut rassurée de reconnaître sa belle-soeur, Edith Black Nilson, qui ne tarda pas à la serrer dans ses bras. Leur ami d'enfance et ancien éditeur-en-chef du journal de l'école était reconnaissable à sa chevelure indomptable, typique des Potter. Il la serra brièvement mais fortement contre lui, avant d'adopter un ton qui se voulait faussement désinvolte :

\- Bon, et si on se mettait au travail ? Ces barrières ne vont pas se réparer toutes seules, et on a encore le « grand invalide de guerre » à aller voir après.

* * *

S'il y avait bien au moins un avantage au fait d'être cloué au lit, c'est qu'il avait le temps de potasser les dossiers sans être interrompu toutes les cinq minutes. Avec les mille-et-une pages des deux vastes enquêtes en cours, il avait de la lecture. Chaque dossier présentait sa poignée d'éléments étranges.

Celui des Potter, ouvert en 1960 avec l'attaque de leur manoir, ne fut clos qu'en 1970, avec les Potter déclarés décédés. En effet, en dépit des cadavres d'une quinzaine de mages noirs, les corps des deux époux n'avaient jamais été retrouvés. Il n'était pas surprenant que les Potter se soient bien défendus, mais il était difficile d'imaginer qu'ils avaient disparu sans laisser de traces. S'ils avaient survécu et s'étaient cachés, ils auraient forcément trouvé un moyen de contacter leur fils au cours des dix dernières années, mais à sa connaissance, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait ; ce pourquoi il supposait aussi qu'ils avaient trouvé la mort.

Les sorciers retrouvés étaient des sang-purs et des sang-mêlés, connus pour leurs liens avec les milieux anti-moldus et ultra-conservateurs. L'un d'entre eux, Dorian Avery, était proche à Poudlard de celui qu'on appelait désormais Voldemort. Un autre nom qui avait attiré son attention, c'était Myrina Carrow, dont la jalousie et la rancune envers Dorea Black, de son nom de jeune fille, étaient bien connues des anciens de Poudlard.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour arriver à ouvrir le second dossier, beaucoup plus personnel pour l'Auror. En effet, il concernait ses parents et les meilleurs amis de ces derniers, qui avaient été comme des membres à part entière de leur petite famille. Pourtant, il s'y était efforcé tout comme il avait fait son possible pour adopter le recul et le détachement dont il usait d'ordinaire au cours de ses enquêtes. C'était le seul moyen de ne pas être dévasté par les photographies et les détails sordides, notamment pour les meurtres de femmes et d'enfants.

Les détails, le diable était dans les détails disait souvent son père, c'était donc par là qu'il allait commencer. Peu d'indices avaient pu être relevés au sein du manoir ainsi que sur les espaces environnants, sinon des dégâts matériels sur l'une des runes dédiée à la protection des lieux. Le bureau de son père et le salon avaient été ravagés par les flammes du Feudeymon. Il n'y avait aucun témoin, du fait de l'absence des elfes de maison, qui avaient été envoyés dans une autre propriété pour leur propre protection par le patriarche – non, l'ancien patriarche désormais. Duncan et lui semblaient avoir été les premiers à constater les décès des deux femmes, Mary Nilson et Rosalynn Morrison.

Merlin, que cette scène le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, tout comme l'odeur du charnier ! Il se reprit et s'efforça, tant bien que mal, de reprendre sa lecture.

En revanche, deux des corps étaient introuvables et supposés incinérés dans le brasier, mais il peinait à s'en persuader. S'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance que son père et son presque-oncle soient en vie, il préfèrerait y croire. Hélas, la direction du Bureau des Aurors semblait tout aussi disposée à enterrer cette affaire qu'elle l'avait été dix ans plus tôt pour les Potter.

 _Toi aussi, tu vas l'enterrer ?_

Non. Il ne laisserait pas tomber si facilement, et il ne serait pas du genre à se laisser acheter ou intimider par Malefoy et sa bande. Il n'était peut-être plus dans le service actif depuis sa récente démission, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était dépourvu de réseaux d'informateurs pour autant. Il avait gardé d'excellentes relations avec le corps des brigadiers, et des liens solides avec plusieurs Aurors, dont les frères Prewett qui étaient bien utiles quand ils ne passaient pas leur temps à les faire tourner en bourrique, Septimus Weasley et lui. Elena serait également d'une grande aide, disposant elle-même de son propre réseau chez les Aurors.

 _De vrais agents du chaos mais ils sont sympas au fond, non ?_

Une ombre de sourire se tissa au coin de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il approuvait d'un hochement presque imperceptible de la tête. Oui, mais cela faisait partie de leur charme, et cela n'amenuisait en rien leur efficacité. À deux, ils étaient presque imbattables. Loyaux et incorruptibles, ils incarnaient l'essence même de ce que Godric Gryffondor inspirait à ses élèves en son temps. Aussi remarquables Duncan et lui furent-ils dans l'équipe, ils n'auraient pas été grand chose sans le soutien de ces « tireurs de cognards d'élite », comme les appelait Elena. Lui-même ne serait pas devenu le Capitaine qu'il fut à Gryffondor sans le leadership de Gideon. Bien qu'il ne le leur dirait jamais, ils avaient été ses modèles.

 _Ça, tu as fait de ton mieux pour les imiter aussi en matière de chaos, n'est-ce pas ?_

Au moins, McGonagall en avait eu pour ses gallions sur le plan de l'animation à Poudlard et sur celui des succès aux Quidditch. La coupe avait trôné dans son bureau trois années de suite, avant d'être cédée aux blaireaux, toujours sous-estimés. Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel monologue intérieur, d'ordinaire. Avait-il pris un plus gros coup sur la tête qu'il ne le pensait ? Il faudrait qu'il demande à se faire réexaminer, par précaution.

 _Le problème n'est peut-être pas dans ta bosse, mais c'est plus rassurant de le penser, hein._

Là, ce n'était clairement sa pensée propre. Qui s'était invité dans sa tête ? Il était Anigamus, par Merlin, pas Legillimens ! Il se redressa un peu plus en position assise et observa ses environs : personne, que ce soit dans sa chambre ou dans le couloir. Les Prewett devaient toujours se reposer, dans une salle voisine. Duncan devait être encore en transit. Il était seul. Est-ce qu'il était en train de perdre la tête ?

 _Tu crois vraiment qu'un fou aurait conscience qu'il devient fou ? C'est assez fou, quand on y pense_.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait un léger mal de crâne revenait battre entre ses tempes, qu'il massa avec douceur de ses doigts, en espérant qu'il s'en aille vite. La voix lui faisait penser à celle de son père. Alan senior serait-il revenu le hanter, pour le narguer d'être une fois de plus alité après les nombreuses excursions forcées à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, après ses matchs ou de bagarres un peu trop corsées ?

 _Tu chauffes gamin, même si ce n'est pas du tout cela. Toi qui es si fan de sir Arthur Conan Doyle, pourquoi tu ne commences pas par éliminer l'impossible et voir ce qu'il reste après ?_

Pour une voix désincarnée, il n'était pas de mauvais conseil. Un peu comme feu son père. Refermant le dossier, il se cala de nouveau contre l'oreiller et observa le plafond, avant de fermer les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Cela ne pouvait être son père, il avait disparu. Cela excluait également un fantôme, il l'aurait vu et puis c'était difficile d'imaginer Alan Nilson, Auror, seul évadé de Numengard, trois fois élu professeur le plus sexy de Poudlard dans le _Hibou Frappeur_ reculer devant ce que Dumbledore appelait « la prochaine aventure ».

 _Ah ça, tu as bien raison. Mais peut-être qu'il a laissé un petit quelque chose de lui, malgré tout_. _.. enfin, pas si petit que cela !_

Son regard bifurqua instinctivement sur la table de nuit, ses yeux se concentrant précisément sur la dague qui y trônait bien en évidence. Cette arme n'aurait jamais du être laissée dans une chambre, d'après le règlement de l'hôpital, et à bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les infirmières aient fait une entorse au règlement pour ses beaux yeux. Tendant son bras, il la prit en main et la voix se fit plus forte :

 _Et bien, tu en as mis du temps. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Oui, c'est bien grâce à la dague que tu m'entends, gamin._

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Un rire résonna dans sa tête, avant que la voix ne retentisse à nouveau, avec le même brin de malice inaliénable :

 _On ne t'a pas dit, gamin... c'est magique ! Trois petits coups de claquettes avec tes sandales magiques et le tour est joué._

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? On n'est pas dans le Magicien d'Oz. Qu'est-ce que tu es, exactement ?

 _On peut dire que je suis une empreinte des souvenirs, des émotions, et bien sûr du charme ravageur d'Alan Nilson._

\- Et de son sens inégalé de la modestie, apparemment.

 _Bien évidemment ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment cela que tu veux savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux savoir si ton père est en vie, et surtout tu veux savoir qui a commandité l'attaque._

Assurément, il brûlait de le savoir, mais il ne lui aurait pas fait le plaisir de le lui dire. Il le découvrirait par ses propres moyens s'il le fallait.

 _Ne sois pas si fier, voyons. Tu n'as pas à chercher bien loin, regarde à qui profite le crime si ta sœur et toi aviez péri en même temps que vos parents. Ce qui devait être le plan initial, à n'en pas douter_.

Robert, évidemment. Prudent, il ne l'exprima pas à voix haute, mais il n'en pensa pas moins. Restait à savoir comment le coincer sans se faire éliminer dans un autre genre de traquenard dont il avait le secret. Pour l'heure, il allait devoir se concentrer sur cette voix dans sa tête, Robert pouvait attendre un peu, le temps qu'il soit rétabli.

* * *

Le regard de Robert Nilson se détacha des rubriques de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pour se porter vers la cheminée de son salon, lorsque les flammes de l'âtre prirent une couleur émeraude. Une femme de petite taille apparut bientôt, ses cheveux auburn endossant des reflets flamboyants dans la lumière de la cheminée. Sa tenue était aristocratique et élégante, relevant ses yeux d'ébène. Un petit garçon se trouvait lové entre ses bras, recouvert d'une chaude couverture du meilleur tissu.

\- Bonsoir, cher beau-père. Vous m'avez fait quérir ?

\- Bonsoir ma chère Meredith. J'apprécie toujours autant votre ponctualité. Prenez place, je vais nous faire apporter des rafraîchissements.

Il claqua dans ses mains et un elfe de maison s'inclina, avant de disparaître pour répondre à sa requête. Le regard de l'homme s'adoucit en contemplant son petit-fils Alexander, avec attendrissement et fierté. Le pompon avait un beau visage, mêlant avec grâce les traits des Selwyn à ceux des Nilson. Il posa ensuite son attention sur la jeune femme avec qui il voulait s'entretenir :

\- Vous n'avez plus à vous soucier de votre époux. J'ai fait le nécessaire pour qu'il ne nous importune pas, ni votre fils ni vous-même. Sachez que vous conservez toutes les prérogatives d'une dame de la famille Nilson, et qu'Alexander est désormais mon héritier.

L'exclusion de James relevait moins de son nouveau statut dégradant de Cracmol que du fait qu'il lui ait désobéi, en s'exposant ainsi sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais surtout il ne pouvait pas pardonner l'incompétence crasse dont avait fait preuve son fils. Cet événement tragique confirmait ses craintes, à savoir que James n'avait pas les épaules pour lui succéder.

Robert n'était pas aveugle à ses propres défaillances en tant que père, il aurait sans doute du élever son fils différemment, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu ouvertement. Il enviait son défunt frère, qui pour tous ses défauts avait non seulement su élever la petite Elena de sorte à transformer la petite fille timide en sorcière accomplie, mais son tour de force le plus cuisant aux yeux de Nilson résidait dans l'adoption d'Alan Desoya, ce « né-moldu » qui s'était révélé descendre des Selwyn.

Le sorcier aurait dû apprendre à ne pas sous-estimer son aîné, ne serait-ce qu'après son évasion de la prison réputée la plus inviolable du continent. Et en effet, ce qui lui était apparu comme une faute de mauvais goût s'était révélé comme la prise d'un héritier de la maison Selwyn, dont non seulement le potentiel magique mais aussi les prétentions sur la famille Selwyn venaient ajouter un second héritier de choix à son frère.

\- Vous me voyez soulagée. Je n'aurais pas su comment me comporter avec un cracmol. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'ils ne sont pas acceptés dans la famille Selwyn. En dépit de l'humiliation, votre action lui a sans doute sauvé la vie.

\- Il a beau n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même, je ne souhaite pas sa mort pour autant.

Mais ce n'était pas là le seul sujet qu'ils avaient à aborder. Dégustant sa tasse de thé un instant, et laissant la jeune dame savourer sa propre boisson, Robert reprit ensuite :

\- Je vous ai fait venir pour évoquer les aboutissements de la rencontre au manoir Malefoy.

Ces rencontres étaient nécessaires mais s'il y a bien une chose que Robert avait apprise, c'était que les décisions prenaient du temps dans leur groupe, d'autant plus lorsqu'il fallait que l'un d'entre eux relaye à chaque fois les consignes du « Seigneur des Ténèbres », comme se plaisait à l'appeler Abraxas.

\- Les sang-purs traîtres à leur sang de la liste sont confirmés comme des cibles légitimes, et devront être éliminés en temps voulu. L'intervention imprudente de James va nous obliger à agir plus prudemment avec les autres familles. En revanche, la descendance de mon frère est toujours prioritaire, ce pourquoi la situation doit être résolue au plus tôt afin de ne pas perdre la fenêtre d'opportunité qui s'offre à nous.

\- Même les enfants ? - demanda Meredith d'un ton plus incertain, en serrant son fils contre elle.

Robert posa les yeux sur son petit-fils, et se remémora la petite enfance de James. Il n'avait jamais aimé tuer les enfants, même s'il reconnaissait avoir déjà attenté à la vie de sa nièce lorsqu'elle était très jeune. À cet égard et à sa grande honte, il partageait l'impulsivité de son fils à l'époque.

Mais il avait changé depuis, et ce n'était plus un jeu de courte durée qu'il projetait mais bien une partie à long terme. À sa connaissance, sa nièce avait un fils et son neveu par adoption avait deux filles dans les veines desquelles coulait le sang des Black. Les trois enfants étaient jeunes, âgés d'à peine deux ans, et pourraient tout à fait être élevés dans leurs traditions, plutôt que dans celles de leurs parents. Robert esquissa donc un sourire rassurant à l'intention de sa bru avant de lui répondre :

\- Non, bien évidemment. Je les prendrai sous ma tutelle et les élèverai sans que les fautes de leurs parents ne pèsent sur eux. Il va de soi que si le fils de ma nièce est atteint du même mal que sa mère, il devra être écarté le moment venu.

Cela parut rassurer Meredith, qui devait déjà imaginer avoir trois autres enfants dans sa maison. Robert posa sa tasse et se leva pour inviter sa bru à aller déposer ses affaires avant de passer à table. Il l'interpella cependant avant qu'elle n'ait quitté la pièce :

\- Oh, Meredith. Je sais que vous comptiez emmener le petit Alexander se faire vacciner pour la dragoncelle dans les prochains jours, mais il vaudrait mieux le reporter à la semaine prochaine. J'ai ouï dire que Ste Mangouste ne serait pas très hospitalière pour les prochains jours.


	5. Le calme avant la tempête

**Chapitre 4 – Le calme avant la tempête**

* * *

 _Les premiers rayons de lumière venaient caresser ses paupières, éclairant de leur lueur tamisée la silhouette dénudée qui était lovée tout contre lui. Son regard se posa avec affection sur la cascade de cheveux noirs dont les boucles ruisselaient auprès de ses épaules, qu'il repoussa d'un geste tendre derrière les oreilles de la jeune femme, pour dégager son visage. Il contempla les traits aristocratiques et délicats de la belle endormie, écoutant le rythme paisible de sa respiration comme la plus douce des mélodies._

 _Souriant avec affection quand les bras fins de sa compagne raffermirent leur étreinte possessive autour de sa taille, il laissa la tête de sa douce amie reposer contre l'un de ses bras, l'autre glissant avec douceur vers le haut de son dos. Détendu, il déposa un baiser sur le cou d'albâtre de sa partenaire, inspirant silencieusement son parfum naturel, épicé et réconfortant, irrésistible._

 _La sentant se mouvoir légèrement, il se recula juste assez pour voir son visage, plongeant son regard dans l'océan bleu-gris qui le contemplait avec affection, malice et désir. Des lèvres charmantes vinrent se poser avec gourmandise sur les siennes, dont l'appétit perceptible ne faisait qu'attiser le sien dans une douce langueur, avant que son souffle sensuel ne vienne lui murmurer à l'oreille :_

 _\- Mon beau Capitaine... Capitaine Nilson – répéta-t-elle avec ce ton séducteur si caractéristique._

 _\- Capitaine... Nilson – répéta une voix qui lui semblait plus lointaine, comme un écho lointain._

\- Capitaine Nilson !

Il ouvrit abruptement les yeux, grommelant contre la luminosité excessive de la pièce qui l'aveugla plusieurs secondes. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reconnaître les lieux, et un soupir las lui échappa à la pensée du rêve délicieux duquel on l'avait arraché.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Ce n'était clairement pas la voix de sa femme, pas plus que son odeur. La personne proche de son lit empestait le fumet des médicaments et des potions diverses et variées, cela ne pouvait donc n'être qu'un guérisseur ou médicomage. Son esprit était quelque peu embrumé par les potions qu'on avait du lui administrer, aussi son flux de pensées était-il difficile... mais étrangement calme.

\- Vous m'entendez ou est-ce qu'il faut que je vous donne prescrive une potion énergisante ?

Ah non, pas plus de potions ! Bon grès mal grès, il tourna la tête en directement de la nouvelle-venue. Après quelques longues secondes de réflexion, il put la reconnaître : Lisbeth Gibson, médicomage-en-chef du département de Ste Mangouste lié aux accidents magiques... et une vieille connaissance. La vieille sorcière semblait encore au sommet de sa forme, malgré son âge avancé et son léger embonpoint. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa propre voix lui semblait un peu pâteuse :

\- Lis', quel plaisir d'entendre votre douce voix et de voir votre visage chaleureux au réveil. Non vraiment, cela me touche.

\- Oh arrêtez de faire l'enfant, Nilson. Ce n'est pas votre premier rodéo, ni la première fois que je dois vous rafistoler.

Un léger rire échappa brièvement aux lèvres de l'Auror. Les prises de bec avec la médicomage étaient aussi anciennes que régulières. Celle-ci reprit bientôt la parole sur le ton de réprimande :

\- Je ne vous félicite pas d'ailleurs. J'ai encore dû aller ranger votre baguette et votre dague à la consigne. Vous vous rappelez qu'il n'y a pas de passe-droit ici, Capitaine ?

Par réflexe, il porta son regard vers la table de chevet, où il se rappelait vaguement que les deux objets avaient été déposés. Un écho très faible, diffus, parasitait ses pensées.

\- Désolé, madame. Les Prewett ont dû penser préférable de me les garder à portée de main, après l'incident du Chemin de Traverse. Je leur rappellerai le règlement, la prochaine fois.

La vieille guérisseuse prit en main le dossier médical au pied du lit de l'Auror et l'examina attentivement, la moue toujours réprobatrice.

\- Vos réserves magiques sont presque revenues à la normale, vous devriez pouvoir sortir demain après une dernière nuit d'observation. L'anomalie dans votre activité cérébrale semble disparue, mon collègue pense qu'elle était simplement due au choc. J'espère ne pas vous revoir de sitôt.

\- Tant mieux, il me tarde de sortir. Croyez-moi, je l'espère aussi de tout mon cœur.

Il passa près d'un quart d'heure au calme, seulement perturbé par le tic tac de l'horloge sorcière accrochée sur l'un des murs de la petite chambre individuelle. Il pensa aux deux énormes dossiers rangés dans sa besace sans fond, et au reste de ses affaires posées dans un coin stérile de la chambre. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il avait l'impression que tout était trop calme. Peut-être que toute cette histoire avec la dague n'était qu'un autre rêve ?

 _Oh, attends un peu avant de m'enterrer, toi._

Une fois de plus, un murmure si faible qu'il l'imaginait peut-être, résonna à ses oreilles. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il se repose une fois rentré. Un bruit de claquement comme un objet posé avec peu de délicatesse retentit juste à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter. Il reporta lentement ses yeux vers la table de chevet, constatant avec un nœud au ventre qu'une dague familière avait décidé d'y prendre logis.

 _Ah, c'est mieux n'est-ce pas ?_

Intrigué, il déglutit légèrement avant de reprendre le manche de la dague en main puis de la poser au dessus des draps. Il l'observa longuement, avec méfiance, avant de rétorquer d'une voix calme :

\- Je n'avais donc pas rêvé. Je peux savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé là ?

La voix éclata de rire, qui résonna clairement dans sa tête, avant de reprendre :

 _Je ne suis pas un rêve en effet, et je suis parti pour rester._

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

 _Oh, vraiment ? Quelle question ? Tu ne m'as rien demandé._

Oh par Merlin, la même impertinence parfois insupportable de feu son père, quand celui-ci voulait le faire tourner en bourrique. Passant une main sur son visage, il reprit en redoublant de patience :

\- Je t'ai demandé comment la dague était réapparue dans ma chambre, comme par enchantement.

 _Oh, je ne sais pas. Par magie, peut-être ?_

L'ironie mordante de « la voix » était très perceptible dans son esprit. Il lui jeta un regard noir, essayant de faire ressentir intérieurement sa lassitude mêlée d'impatience.

 _Tu es un peu jeune pour comprendre, mais disons que depuis que tu y as ajouté une petite goutte de ton sang, cette dague est liée à toi et ne te quittera plus._

Merveilleux... Alan se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir faire désormais pour passer la douane, au cours de ses éventuels déplacements. Il inspira et expira profondément, pour tâcher de se détendre et de préserver son calme. Il devait se résoudre à la situation : il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que son père avait en tête en lui transmettant cet objet, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il en comprendrait la raison. Deux choses étaient sûres : l'artefact ne lui voulait pas de mal et lui avait déjà sauvé la vie.

\- Comment je dois t'appeler alors ? Je ne vais pas continuer à dire « toi » ou « la voix », ça va vite nous lasser tous les deux.

 _Mm... tu peux m'appeler Maître, Dieu, Seigneur, Tout-puissant... ou Alan, sinon. Voire Al, si c'est trop redondant pour toi._

Alan se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Pour une empreinte, elle était bien fidèle à son original. Toutefois, une esquisse de sourire amusé se tissa au coin de ses lèvres quand il reprit en se rallongeant :

\- Bien, Al. On dirait qu'on a un peu de temps devant nous, alors pourquoi ne pas m'expliquer un peu plus en détail ce que je dois savoir ?

Il n'avait aucune idée de quand arriverait Duncan, ni d'où étaient passés les jumeaux, mais au moins il ne serait pas totalement seul, et il avait le sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

* * *

Le trajet en taxi depuis l'aéroport jusqu'au centre de Londres n'avait pas été aussi court qu'il l'avait imaginé, mais au moins il s'était avéré beaucoup plus reposant, notamment pour ses nerfs. Quoiqu'il arrive, cela aura été une expérience enrichissante sur les modes de déplacement moldus. Il comprenait mieux aussi pourquoi autant de leurs films d'action se passaient dans des avions : il ne connaissait pas d'endroit aussi exigu et qui donnait autant l'impression d'un cercueil volant dont il était impossible de s'échapper. Bref, il y avait de quoi devenir claustrophobe. Lui vivant, on ne l'y reprendrait plus jamais.

Le voilà enfin arrivé à Ste Mangouste ! Il ne perdit pas de temps pour demander le numéro de chambre de son suicidaire de beau-frère, pardon, de son Auror de meilleur ami, devenu depuis son beau-frère mais qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de se mettre en situation périlleuse. Il élevait le courage des Gryffondor au rang de vice.

Pour avoir discuté avec eux via le miroir à double-sens, il savait que les Prewett étaient partis peu de temps avant au Ministère pour leur debriefing. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de son ami depuis le couloir, en train de demander des précisions sur quelque chose. Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver ? Ce ne serait pas sa première crise de somnambulisme – il l'avait trouvé une fois au pied de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons en train de faire une démonstration à la Sherlock Holmes, plume au bec à l'appui en guise de pipe – mais à ce stade, il fallait peut-être craindre des dommages cérébraux.

Est-ce que sa tête avait pris le coup de trop ? Il entra malgré tout dans la chambre et Alan tourna soudainement son regard vers lui, ce pourquoi Duncan décida d'ouvrir la discussion avec humour.

\- Et bien Alan, je suis ravi de voir que les rumeurs de ta mort étaient exagérées ! Tu es seulement pâle comme la mort, mais pas tout à fait mort.

\- Rigole Duncan, mais figure toi que je ne m'en suis pas si mal sorti au vu de ce que j'avais en face de moi.

Duncan poussa un soupir exagéré tout en secouant la tête, comme un parent faisant la leçon à son enfant.

\- Al, je te rappelle que tu étais juste censé « faire un saut » à Gringotts et au Ministère avant de nous rejoindre... et voilà que j'apprends du Capitaine rouquin que tu t'es fait attaqué en plein milieu du chemin de traverse ! Est-ce que les cheminées de Gringotts étaient en panne ou tu as juste décidé de prendre l'air ?

\- Il y avait trop de monde aux cheminées, la file d'attente était interminable, c'était plus rapide de marcher.

\- Ça sert à quoi d'être Auror si tu n'as pas un accès prioritaire ?

\- Ce serait de l'abus de pouvoir, je te signale. Je ne mange pas de ce pain-là.

Il s'agissait sans doute d'un débat sans fin, mais cela le rassurait de voir Alan égal à lui-même. C'était un indicateur de sa santé mentale relativement intacte. Il n'aurait pas à ramener à Edith un mari cassé, ni à Elena un frangin lobotomisé. Bon, il resterait toujours têtu, téméraire, et incorruptible jusqu'à la limite de la bêtise, mais au moins ils n'avaient pas réussi ni à le tuer, ni à le briser.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Duncan sortit de sa contemplation et s'éclaircit la voix :

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis content de voir que ça va à peu près. À en croire les jumeaux, tu étais à l'article de la mort.

\- Oh voyons, ils exagèrent toujours ! Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps.

\- Ce n'est pas totalement faux. D'un autre côté, ils t'ont montré dans un lit d'hôpital avec de la bave aux lèvres. Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Soit, mais tu n'es pas juste venu pour t'assurer que je ne suis pas mort, non ?

Duncan ne savait pas par où commencer. Peut-être qu'il avait tout intérêt à lui parler en premier des filles.

\- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis venu seul.

\- Et la mauvaise ?

\- Les filles m'ont suivi sur un vol régulier et doivent être déjà arrivées.

\- Quoi ? Mais quelle idée de venir ici, après ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Hé, ne t'en prends pas à moi ! Si on était capables de maîtriser nos femmes, cela ferait longtemps qu'on le saurait. Ce sont, je cite « des femmes libres de faire ce qu'elles veulent, quand elles veulent, où elles veulent, dès lors qu'elles respectent leurs vœux, alors prière de ne pas les faire chier », fin de citation. J'ai besoin de te dire laquelle des deux a dit ça ?

Alan se prit la tête entre ses mains et pesta contre le fait d'avoir une femme et une sœur aussi têtues que lui. Malheureusement, comme le disait Duncan, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

\- D'accord. On fait quoi du coup ? Moi je suis bloqué ici jusqu'à demain. Est-ce que vous comptez m'attendre pour repartir ? Demanda-t-il en montrant clairement qu'il préférait le contraire.

\- Bien sûr, et ne compte pas sur moi pour proposer le contraire aux filles. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas suicidaire, ni masochiste.

\- Merci pour ton soutien vieux frère.

\- Je t'en prie, c'est toujours un plaisir.

L'Auror était sur le point de reprendre la parole pour tenter de le convaincre quand il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Ce silence n'était pas normal dans un hôpital, et encore moins à Ste Mangouste, dont le brouhaha routinier ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son réveil.

Sa main chercha naturellement sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, pour ne se refermer que sur du vide. L'infirmière la lui avait confisquée, par Merlin ce n'était pas le moment d'être stricte avec les règles !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Duncan avec plus de sérieux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas. C'est beaucoup trop calme.

\- C'est vrai que c'est calme. Tu crois qu'ils t'attaqueraient ici ?

\- Ils n'ont eu aucun scrupule à le faire en pleine rue et en plein jour, alors dans un hôpital ça ne m'étonnerait pas, oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On doit s'armer, se barricader et tenir assez longtemps pour que les renforts arrivent, en espérant qu'ils soient prévenus.

\- D'accord, j'ai ma baguette mais toi ?

\- Malheureusement, l'infirmière zélée me l'a prise. C'était vraiment pas le moment.

 _Alan..._

Nilson ignora l'empreinte de son père, essayant de se concentrer sur les meilleurs plans d'action pour récupérer sa baguette et contacter l'extérieur.

 _Alan, écoute-moi..._

\- Écoute Duncan. Si on s'y prend bien, on peut atteindre le guichet des admissions où se trouvent les baguettes des patients.

 _Alan, maintenant tu vas m'écouter ou je te fous le pire mal de crâne que tu puisses imaginer !_

L'Auror s'arrêta net, préférant éviter d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans la tête. Ah ça non plus, il n'en aurait pas besoin !

 _Rappelle-toi, gamin. Dans ton sac, il y a un étui et dans cet étui, il y a ce dont tu as besoin. Voilà, maintenant tu peux reprendre tes pensées idiotes. Pardon, gryffondoriennes._

Son expression s'éclaira et il esquissa un sourire carnassier quand il réalisa ce à quoi Al faisait référence.

\- Duncan, passe-moi mon sac s'il te plait.

Duncan s'exécuta, l'air visiblement perplexe, et Alan farfouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte un étui de velours. À l'intérieur se trouvait une baguette, dont il se saisit avec délicatesse. À son contact il ressentit une douce chaleur mais aussi l'excitation de la baguette à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau porteur.

\- Ah bah finalement tu en as une !

\- C'est celle de Gilbert Nilson, mon grand-père. Alan m'en a fait don dans son testament, je ne l'ai encore jamais utilisée.

\- Oh, euh, il y a un début à tout hein, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, elle avait l'air de bien réagir. Elle ne t'a pas explosé à la figure, c'est bon signe !

C'était effectivement bon signe mais cela ne garantissait pas qu'elle serait réactive dans une situation de combat réel. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas de meilleure option.

\- Tu te rappelles à Poudlard, quand on avait bloqué un couloir pendant tout un après-midi ?

\- Oh oui, McGonagall avait été tellement furieuse ! Je crois bien que j'ai perdu une bonne partie de mon audition dans l'oreille droite quand elle s'est mise à jurer en écossais. De mémoire, elle n'avait je cite « jamais rencontré des élèves aussi inconscients, téméraires, dangereux de toute ma carrière ».

\- Je ne te demandais pas autant de détails... bref, et si on faisait un coup comme ça aux envahisseurs ?

\- Oh... c'est pas une mauvaise idée. J'ai même quelques suggestions pour rendre ça plus... spectaculaire !

Alan n'était pas sûr qu'ils puissent survivre à cette nouvelle attaque, mais au moins s'ils devaient y laisser leur peau, ils la vendraient chèrement et ils rendraient leur fin la plus spectaculaire de l'histoire des rouges et or.

* * *

Le jeune homme dont les cheveux noirs étaient aussi indomptables que son fichu caractère – des propres mots d'Edith – s'avança vers la vitrine qui servait de portail d'entrée à Ste Mangouste. Elena et Edith discutaient derrière lui, venant tout juste de descendre du taxi.

Phineas remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans le reflet de la vitrine. Plusieurs hommes regardaient fixement la vitrine depuis l'autre côté de la rue. Or, les moldus ne pouvaient pas regarder fixement la vitrine sans avoir envie d'aller ailleurs, ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas des moldus ou alors que le sortilège de Ste Mangouste ne faisait plus effet. Les deux options étaient inquiétantes, car elles voulaient potentiellement dire que des mangemorts étaient là.

Il signala discrètement aux filles de regarder la vitrine avant de prendre la parole d'une voix faussement frustrée :

\- J'oublie toujours l'endroit exact où il faut entrer.

Elena fut la première à réaliser ce à quoi il faisait référence, à en juger par la façon dont ses yeux s'étrécirent et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Edith mit un peu plus de temps à deviner ce qu'il se passait, à moins qu'elle ne jouait simplement la comédie. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie en pleine rue mais il pouvait entrer dans Ste Mangouste et aviser ensuite.

D'un regard entendu, les trois pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du portail, sans savoir ce qui les attendrait de l'autre côté.


	6. Journée infernale aux Urgences

**Chapitre 5 – Journée infernale aux Urgences**

* * *

Lisbeth Gibson était une médicomage épuisée. Elle ressentait la même fatigue professionnelle que ses collègues guérisseurs, à savoir des journées toujours trop longues, toujours trop chargées et encore trop peu d'effectif formé pour effectuer des rondes plus régulières. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'amour du métier qui faisait défaut, mais bien un manque cruel de temps libre pour voir ses petits enfants.

Son visage oval et replet ne masquait pas son double-menton, acquis davantage par anxiété prolongée que par mauvaises habitudes de vie. Ses cheveux étaient gris comme les nuages de pluie, courts et légèrement frisés, épais. Ses traits étaient certes ridés, mais ses yeux mordorés vifs démontraient sa force de caractère légendaire. L'écossaise marchait d'un pas ample, ses robes sorcières émeraudes la distinguant de la marée habituelle de patients, l'une de ses mains tenant le dossier du malade auquel elle venait rendre visite.

\- Ah ce Nilson... j'ai encore retrouvé sa baguette dans sa chambre ! Incorrigible.

\- Oh moi je le trouve plutôt gentil, répondit timidement sa jeune collègue, dont les joues rosies témoignaient de son béguin pour l'Auror.

\- Ne vous laissez pas prendre par sa gueule d'ange, Theresa. Non seulement il est marié à une tigresse, mais en plus c'est un aimant à danger. Un habitué, que dis-je, presque un demi-pensionnaire de notre noble institution.

\- Vous dîtes ça mais à chaque fois vous insistez pour le remettre sur pied, Lisbeth... alors que nous serions tellement ravis de nous en occuper à votre place.

La vénérable médicomage poussa un soupir, tout en secouant la tête. Peut-être qu'elle s'y était attachée dans le fond, à cet imprudent. Dans sa manière d'être, il lui rappelait un peu son fils aîné, Edward, parti trop tôt. C'était le lot de beaucoup d'Aurors malheureusement, et elle espérait que celui-ci ne laisse ni enfants orphelins, ni une épouse éplorée derrière lui. Peut-être que l'autre raison pour laquelle elle y était si attachée malgré sa mauvaise foi, c'était parce qu'elle le savait orphelin.

\- Ça vous ferait trop plaisir, et puis surtout vous passeriez trop de temps à contempler sa plastique plutôt qu'à le soigner, alors il faut bien quelqu'un de sérieux pour le faire.

Elle accompagna sa jeune collègue près du comptoir des admissions, grouillant de monde à ces heures achalandées de la journée. La chambre de sa patiente n'était pas très loin, et son cas guère complexe. Hélas, elle se plaignait à tout bout de champ, l'obligeant à venir en personne plusieurs fois par jour pour lui confirmer, pour la centième fois, qu'elle était bien en voie de guérison, et que cela prendrait toujours une bonne semaine avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir du lit. On lui confiait toujours les patients difficiles...

À peine eut-elle mis le pied dans la chambre de la patiente que des cris se firent entendre depuis le couloir. Se figeant immédiatement, elle fit volte face et passa la tête par la porte, ignorant les simagrées de la patiente infernale, Mme Adcock. Sept silhouettes drapées de noir, aux visages dissimulés sous des capuchons, avaient fait irruption dans l'accueil et braquaient leurs baguettes sur les patients et les personnels du triage.

\- Tout le monde à terre ! Que personne ne bouge ! Vociféra l'un des individus en noir.

Lisbeth se dissimula dans l'angle de la porte, adossée au mur, et se laissa glisser en position assise. C'était terrible ! Qui pouvait donc oser attaquer un hôpital ? Même les suppôts de Vous-savez-qui n'avaient jamais osé commettre une telle ignominie ! Elle devait trouver un moyen de contacter l'extérieur. Pendant ce temps, un des hommes en noir s'était dirigé jusqu'à l'accueil, pointant sa baguette sur l'un des infirmiers.

\- Dans quelle chambre se trouve Alan Nilson ?

* * *

Alan et Duncan n'avaient pas attendu que les mangemorts arrivent jusqu'à eux. Ayant patrouillé à de nombreuses reprises à Ste Mangouste, Nilson connaissait assez les lieux pour savoir comment s'y mouvoir de façon discrète, et notamment tous les petits « passages secrets » qui permettaient aux soignants de passer efficacement d'un service à l'autre, sans risque d'engorgement par les patients. Après tout, chaque seconde comptait pour sauver une vie.

L'Auror avait choisi la blanchisserie comme refuge, parce qu'elle surplombait directement le hall d'entrée. Il avait ainsi, grâce au système d'aération, la possibilité d'écouter ce qu'il s'y passait. C'est ainsi qu'il eut la confirmation que c'était après lui qu'ils en avaient. Par la barbe de Merlin, ils devaient vraiment le vouloir mort pour aller jusqu'à attaquer Ste Mangouste !

Il n'était pas fou, même avec Duncan il serait difficile de reprendre le hall, et surtout rien ne leur indiquait qu'ils étaient seuls. Qui sait combien d'autres mangemorts étaient postés à l'extérieur du bâtiment, voire déjà infiltrés à l'intérieur ?

S'il avait continué au Bureau des Aurors, c'était tout à fait le genre de scénario catastrophe qu'il aurait utilisé pour entraîner ses cadets.

Fort heureusement, les cheminées n'étaient pas leur seul moyen de communication. Les jumeaux avaient eu la bonne idée d'oublier de lui rendre son miroir. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne soient pas sous la douche, au risque soit de louper l'appel, soit de le traumatiser à vie avec une vision d'horreur.

Pendant que Gideon était bloqué en plein debriefing avec Malefoy, Fabian avait prétexté un horrible mal de ventre – flatulences à l'appui - pour s'en extirper. Bien sûr, loin de lui l'idée d'insinuer que le chef du Bureau des Aurors lui donnait envie de... mais il y a un moment où il atteint son seuil de saturation « Malefoyesque ». Dans ces cas là, soit il le gaze, soit il sort. Gideon préférait visiblement éviter d'être gazé lui aussi, et Fabian n'était pas assez cruel pour faire subir ça à son adorable frangin.

Il en avait profité pour rassembler les autres éléments dont leur capitaine alité, meurtri sur le champ de bataille, aurait besoin pour continuer l'enquête de son côté. Alan Nilson Jr, qu'ils avaient tellement embêté en l'appelant justement « Junior », était leur ami depuis Poudlard. Il avait pris la relève de Gideon comme Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et le Poursuiveur d'illustrer remarquablement en binôme avec Duncan Morrison à ce poste.

Ni lui ni son frère ne comptaient l'abandonner, et s'ils pouvaient l'aider à découvrir la vérité sur la mort de ses parents, ils le feraient volontiers. Après tout, ils le devaient aussi à son père, le professeur Alan Nilson Sr, sans qui ils n'auraient pas été aussi performants en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Même à l'académie des Aurors, personne n'avait su botter leur cul comme lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit ne pas remarquer que sa poche vibrait. En plongeant sa main dedans il s'aperçut qu'il avait gardé le miroir à double-sens du petit capitaine. Répondant à l'appel, il vit les visages d'Alan et Duncan apparaître sur la surface polie, et fronça des sourcils en découvrant l'ancien Poursuiveur hors de son lit.

\- C'est la vieille Gibson qui ne va pas être contente, Cap'taine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors du lit ?

\- Fabian, code 66. Je répète, on a un code 66 à Ste Mangouste. Sept individus, masculins, dans le hall. Je suis leur cible.

Le visage de Prewett perdit son sourire, son expression devenant sérieuse et concentrée.

\- Bien reçu. Comment tu veux qu'on intervienne ?

Aucun doute, aucune question, aucune hésitation. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Alan, et il était prêt à mobiliser l'ensemble de leur unité, voire aussi les gars de la Brigade pour qui Nilson était toujours l'un des leurs. C'était l'un des très rares cas de figure où la Police Magique et les Aurors s'accordaient parfaitement.

\- Faites comme si vous aviez eu un signalement par un passant. Ste Mangouste est une cible sensible, vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis avec Malefoy si vous y allez en force.

\- C'est noté. J'assemble l'équipe et on arrive. Tachez de vous faire tout petits.

\- Non, on va aller leur dire bonjour bien évidemment ! S'exclama Duncan avec un sarcasme non dissimulé.

Fabian coupa la discussion. La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était d'écouter les jérémiades de Morrison. Le gars était un bon Poursuiveur, et un bon ami, mais par les sorbets citrons pervers de Dumbledore, il parlait beaucoup trop !

* * *

Edmund Selwyn avançait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir censé le mener jusqu'à la chambre de l'Auror. Fils d'une branche cadette de la famille Selwyn, il savait qu'il n'hériterait de pas grand chose, de par ses parents. Le prestige d'appartenir à une vieille famille de sang-pur ne suffisait pas à Edmund, il voulait plus. Il voulait être riche et puissant. Voilà pourquoi il s'était engagé dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jusqu'ici, on ne lui avait confié que des tâches mineures, mais avec cet assaut, il allait enfin pouvoir faire ses preuves auprès de Robert Nilson. Lord Nilson était son ticket d'entrée vers le cercle restreint des mangemorts les plus proches de leur Seigneur.

Le mangemort avait une autre raison pour accepter cette mission. La cible « Alan Nilson » s'appelait autrefois Alan Desoya. Que n'avait été sa surprise en apprenant que le supposé sang-de-bourbe était en réalité le fils d'un cracmol de leur famille, adopté par les Nilson. Il avait craché figurativement au visage du patriarche Selwyn en refusant de devenir son héritier. Edmund aurait tué pour avoir cet honneur, que cet imbécile avait jeté par la fenêtre.

Selwyn se ferait donc un plaisir d'achever cet ingrat fils de cracmol, et de ramener sa tête à Lord Nilson.

Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre indiquée, celle-ci était vide, arrachant un cri de rage au mangemort.

* * *

Ils savaient tous les trois qu'ils s'engouffraient dans un piège, mais Phineas ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur plusieurs mangemorts dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. Par chance, ils étaient trop occupés à menacer les gens déjà présents, tournant le dos à la porte d'entrée. Cela leur laissait une chance de tirer les premiers, et en bon fan de western, Potter ne laisserait jamais filer ce genre d'opportunité.

Faisant signe discrètement aux filles de se répartir de part et d'autre par rapport à lui, Edith partit sur la gauche et Elena sur la droite. Lui-même se mit à couvert derrière une chaise et il montra les doigts de sa main aux filles, dans un compte à rebours muet. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un...

Les « Stupefix » fusèrent des trois directions différentes sur les mangemorts, faisant tomber trois d'entre eux sur le sol. Les trois autres firent volte face, tout en se mettant à couvert eux-aussi. Au moins, le pronostic était plus équilibré désormais.

Ils n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la cavalerie arriverait avant les copains des mangemorts postés dehors.

* * *

Alan ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Sa sœur, sa femme et l'un de ses meilleurs amis étaient en danger mortel à l'étage du dessous. Il devait les aider, coûte que coûte.

Duncan était tout aussi impatient, mais il ne pouvait pas agir imprudemment sous peine de les mettre encore plus davantage en danger. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était qu'il manquait un mangemort dans le lot. En s'exposant, ils prenaient le risque d'être pris à revers. D'un autre côté, s'ils attendaient trop longtemps, ils courraient le risque que le mangemort en question ne vienne prêter main forte à ses petits copains. Ou pire encore, que d'autres mangemorts ne surprennent leurs amis par derrière.

Ils avaient donc décidé de prendre un risque. Duncan avancerait à découvert, et Alan – leur cible principale – le couvrirait en étant partiellement dissimulé sous un sortilège de Désillusion. Il leur faudrait quelques minutes pour rejoindre leurs amis, de précieuses minutes mais ils espéraient qu'il ne serait pas trop tard.

* * *

Ayant transmis discrètement un message à son frère, Fabian savait que Gideon ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour retenir Malefoy à leur séance de debriefing. Pendant ce temps là, son jumeau avait rassemblé une douzaine d'Aurors et une quinzaine d'officiers de Police Magique. Cela aurait à suffire, ce n'était qu'il manquait de volontaires, mais il faudrait trop de temps pour rassembler d'autres personnes.

Tous en uniforme, et avec leurs protections, ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée la plus proche pour rejoindre Ste Mangouste. La moitié d'entre eux se dirigeraient vers la cheminée pour attaquer par l'intérieur, tandis que les autres s'assureraient que des mangemorts ne les attendaient pas à l'extérieur.

\- Les garçons, je vous rappelle que notre priorité est de protéger les civils.

\- Et Alan ! Ajouta l'un des brigadiers.

\- Et Alan, confirma Fabian avec un sourire. Même si, comme à son habitude, il ne nous facilitera pas la tâche.

Tous acquiescèrent en marmonnant, et Prewett attendit que le silence se fasse à nouveau pour reprendre :

\- Par conséquent, la survie des mangemorts n'est pas notre priorité. Désarmez si vous pouvez, ou éliminez le cas échéant. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur.

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Edith n'avait pas ressenti une telle montée d'adrénaline ! Les sortilèges lui revenaient très vite, et elle se surprenait à exécuter sans difficulté des maléfices qu'elle n'avait plus utilisé depuis des années. La jeune mère de famille – et cheffe d'entreprise – se sentait plus vivante que jamais ! Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi son mari avait poursuivi cette carrière pourtant si dangereuse, c'était presque comme une drogue !

Elle savait que c'était dangereux et qu'à chaque instant, elle courrait le risque de rendre ses petites orphelines, mais la jeune Black n'avait pas peur. Elle rendait coup sur coup et comptait sortir vivante de ce guet-apens.

Stupefix, Bombarda, Expelliarmus, Depulso, Incendio... la liste s'étendait à chaque instant et l'un d'entre eux finit par trouver sa cible, blessant un mangemort à l'épaule, qu'Elena stupefixa ensuite immédiatement. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un seul mangemort debout, mais malheureusement pour eux, il choisit cet instant précis pour prendre un otage. C'était une jeune femme, prénommée Theresa d'après son badge, elle avait l'air terrifiée à voir comment elle tremblait.

\- Rendez-vous, ou je la tue !

Il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire pour elle, mais s'ils se rendaient, c'était eux qu'ils pourraient utiliser comme otages contre Alan. Edith n'était pas mauvaise mais elle ne comptait pas laisser son mari mourir pour sauver une inconnue, elle n'était « bonne » à ce point-là. Elle était sur le point de tenter un Expelliarmus quand le mangemort s'effondra telle une statue sur le sol. Elle manqua d'éclater de rire en reconnaissant le sortilège préféré de son époux, le Petrificus Totalus.

Duncan apparut le premier dans son champ de vision, se dirigeant vers Elena qu'il serra fort dans ses bras. Un instant plus tard, c'était son Alan qui apparaissait comme venu de nulle part, juste sous ses yeux. Evidemment, elle aurait du s'en douter, il avait toujours été très doué à cache-cache avec les filles.

Elle le serra fort contre elle, et plus rien d'autre n'existait en cet instant que son mari, bien vivant, qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Et elle sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, et cela la calma, la rassura. Elle allait prendre la parole quand il la plaqua soudainement au sol avec lui. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi, puis elle aperçut le mangemort qui braquait une baguette sur eux. Elena était retranchée avec un Duncan dont l'épaule semblait ensanglantée. Alan n'avait plus sa baguette en main, et sa main portait des marques de brûlures.

Le mangemort avançait vers eux, baguette au poing, et il éclata de rire avant de s'adresser à eux d'un ton triomphal :

\- Il est grand temps d'en finir, Desoya. J'attends cet instant depuis si longtemps ! Laisse-moi voir la lumière s'éteindre dans ton regard, et l'espoir disparaître des yeux de ta femme, Avada... argh !

Le mangemort s'écroula par terre, révélant derrière lui la silhouette de Pineas, qui le contemplait avec un mépris non dissimulé.

\- Franchement, quand est-ce que ces boulets vont finir par apprendre à quel point leurs monologues sont une perte de temps ? C'est à croire qu'ils le font exprès !

Edith ne put s'empêcher de rire devant cette situation ubuesque. Les sept mangemorts étaient hors d'état de nuire, ils étaient sauvés.

Et bien évidemment, c'est là que les choses devaient déraper. Trois silhouettes en noir émergèrent depuis l'entrée, et la jeune Black se plaça naturellement comme bouclier entre les mangemorts et son tendre époux. Elle ne le laisserait pas mourir, quoiqu'il puisse en penser.

Bizarrement, les mangemorts ne bougeaient pas, ils étaient fixes comme des statues et ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée des personnes suivantes qu'elle comprit ce qu'il s'était passé, en entendant une voix familière s'exclamer :

\- Turner ! Combien de fois je t'ai répété de ne pas pétrifier des gens quand ils traversent un portail ? Ils auraient pu nous bloquer complètement l'accès, bordel !

C'est ainsi que Fabian Prewett fit une entrée remarquée, avec une poignée d'Aurors et d'officiers de Police Magique, bientôt rejoint par d'autres représentants de la loi qui arrivèrent par le réseau de Cheminette.

* * *

Alan commençait sérieusement à se lasser de ses réveils dans un lit d'hôpital. Il avait une main bandée et visiblement quelques autres blessures légères que la vieille Gibson était en train de soigner, en prenant un soin tout particulier à ce que ce soit douloureux et inconfortable. Par la barbe de Merlin, était-ce trop demander que d'avoir un peu de calme dans un lieu censé être fait pour se reposer !

\- Hé, regardez qui est de retour parmi les vivants ! S'exclama l'un des jumeaux infernaux.

En balayant la chambre du regard, il aperçut d'abord les deux Prewett penchés un peu trop près de lui à son goût, mais à qui il n'aurait guère pu en vouloir après qu'ils lui aient sauvé deux fois la vie, coup sur coup. Il allait finir par ne plus pouvoir rembourser sa dette auprès d'eux, à ce rythme !

À côté d'eux se trouvait Edith, qui le fixait avec un mélange d'amusement, d'affection et d'un petit quelque chose qui laissait prévoir un petit sermon par la suite. Dans le lit d'à côté se trouvait Duncan, qui geignait alors qu'un médicomage s'évertuait tant bien que mal à soigner son bras. Elena soupirait bruyamment, tout en essayant de lui dire de ne pas faire l'enfant. Leur ancien rédacteur-en-chef du _Hibou Express_ était en train de parler avec des Aurors, probablement pour donner leur version de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles, à l'exception du fait que la médicomage s'acharnait toujours sur lui.

\- Madame, vous pourriez faire plus doucement s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui bien sûr, mais si je le faisais, vous pourriez être tenté de revenir. Alors comme ça, je me dis que peut-être, vous vous abstiendrez !

\- Je vous assure que je ne fais pas exprès ! C'est pour vous aider que j'ai pris des risques !

\- Mais bien sûr, dites plutôt que c'est votre complexe du héros qui a encore frappé.

\- Mais pas du tout ! J'ai vu que vous étiez en danger, et il menaçait Edith ! Je ne pouvais rester sans rien faire.

\- Mon chéri, si tu pouvais ne pas m'impliquer dans tes prises de bec avec la médicomage, ça m'arrangerait.

Même sa femme était contre lui ! Dommage que ses petits anges ne soient pas là, elles au moins elles le comprendraient. Et pour ne rien arranger, Al se gaussait ouvertement dans son esprit. Tu te casses la tête à risquer ta peau pour sauver les gens, et voilà toute la gratitude que tu reçois, c'est le comble !

\- Si c'est comme ça, je m'abstiendrai la prochaine fois.

\- Mais oui mon chéri, bien sûr. Si tu le dis.

* * *

L'homme était assis devant un feu de cheminée lorsque le hibou lui parvint. Dix hommes envoyés à Ste Mangouste pour supprimer un Auror, mais visiblement cela n'avait pas suffit. Non seulement Malefoy avait été incapable d'empêcher les Aurors de se rendre sur les lieux, mais en plus il allait devoir rendre des comptes auprès des Selwyn, dont un de leurs rares héritiers mâles allait passer de nombreuses années à Azkaban.

D'un autre côté, il savait désormais qui serait ses prochaines cibles au Bureau des Aurors. Ces infernaux Prewett ne pouvaient rester impunis. Sang-purs ou pas, ces traîtres à leur sang paieraient chèrement d'avoir choisi le mauvais camp.


	7. Nouveaux horizons

**Chapitre 6 – Nouveaux horizons**

* * *

Quelques semaines auparavant, il était encore un capitaine Auror largement respecté, apprécié par certains, et détesté par d'autres. Il partageait son temps à enquêter sur des criminels ou à courir après des mages noirs quand il ne devait pas rédiger des rapports ou former des cadets, et sa vie de famille, avec une femme et deux magnifiques petites filles.

Mais cette belle époque était révolue. Il n'était plus au Bureau des Aurors ni au Ministère, ni même en Grande Bretagne. À la place du pays certes humide mais au climat relativement doux, il devait affronter la rigueur des hivers polaires, et il en était pourtant à son troisième. Hélas, son épouse ne souhaitait vraiment pas qu'il s'engage dans le service actif parmi les Aurors canadiens, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de la convaincre.

Il fallait dire que l'argument de demeurer plus proche de ses filles faisait mouche, après tout ce qui était advenu en Angleterre. Trop longtemps il n'avait pas réussi à assumer pleinement son rôle de père, étant souvent absent pour des missions de diverses statures, et souvent très périlleuses et dont il était revenu parfois blessé plus ou moins lourdement.

Après un débat conjugal un peu houleux dans l'intimité de la chambre d'hôpital, il avait pris le temps de réfléchir au cours de sa convalescence à son avenir... non, leur avenir. C'était un soir où il était assis sur l'un des fauteuils de son petit appartement de fonction londonien, près de la cheminée et avec ses deux angelots dans les bras qu'il avait pris conscience des lourdes responsabilités qui lui incombaient. Il ne voulait pas faillir, ni à sa femme ni à ses filles, comme son père biologique l'avait fait avec lui.

Duncan s'étonnait souvent qu'il ne prenne jamais le temps de contempler son reflet dans le miroir, même quand il se rasait ou se coiffait à la va-vite. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre qu'à chaque année qui passait l'image dans la glace lui rappelait, toujours un peu plus, un visage qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir ?

Il était comme le monstre caché dans la penderie ou sous le lit, que l'on craignait tant la nuit tombée, sauf que ce n'était ni une fable, ni un épouvantard. Il lui suffisait parfois d'avoir le malheur de s'énerver ou de croiser son regard dans le miroir pour que son ombre ne vienne à sa mémoire. Il se sentait constamment hanté par la crainte de sombrer dans la même colère, la même ivresse de la violence que son géniteur, ce qui longtemps lui avait fait fuir toute relation avec une fille de peur de reproduire le même schéma et d'occasionner la même souffrance à sa moitié et à sa propre progéniture.

Il avait été réparti chez les lions, pas chez les moutons. Il ne fuirait plus, qu'il s'agisse de ses démons ou de ses devoirs. S'il n'avait pas pu sauver leur père, au moins pouvait-il veiller sur son héritage aux côtés de sa sœur, de son beau-frère et de leur cercle restreint de proches... même son fichu ex rédacteur-en-chef à cause de qui il se trouvait là.

Consultant sa vieille montre à gousset moldue, il arracha son regard des flots calmes du St-Laurent, en grande majorité emprisonnés par la glace. Le froid mordant du vent lui griffait le visage, et il grelottait de froid malgré les vêtements adaptés au climat local. C'était vraiment un enfer de glace !

Bien que contrairement aux moldus il n'eût pas l'obligation de se soumettre au traditionnel « costume-cravate », il n'aimait guère le soin particulier qu'il devait apporter au choix de robes sorcières. Oh, en tant que brigadier puis Auror britannique il avait porté avec fierté l'uniforme marine puis pourpre des gardiens de la paix sorciers... mais la situation n'était pas la même dans le cas présent.

Il tapotait des doigts la surface de la table de la salle des professeurs, dans laquelle il attendait depuis bientôt une heure, à en croire sa montre à gousset. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il trouverait Poudlard et ses alentours petits, en comparaison des institutions nord-américaines telles que l'Institut des sorcières de Salem, aux États-Unis... ou ici l'institut de sorcellerie de Hochelaga.

Phinéas lui avait fait une offre qu'il pouvait difficilement refuser dans le contexte actuel. Il ne pouvait pas rester sur le territoire britannique, il avait du donc quitter son poste au Ministère de la Magie et se retrouvait désormais sans-emploi. Edith avait été catégorique sur le fait de le voir aussi loin du danger que possible, surtout après les mesures qu'ils avaient du prendre pour assurer leur propre survie.

Cela dit, Alan ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était totalement confortable vis-à-vis du rôle qu'on voulait lui confier. Autant Elena et Duncan, ça ne le surprenait pas dans l'enseignement au vu de leurs compétences et de leurs tempéraments, autrement il ne se projetait guère comme professeur. Minerva McGonagall en ferait probablement une syncope, si seulement elle avait su.

Élève paresseux, sarcastique, peu enclin à étudier plus que nécessaire pour ses projets professionnels, joueur de Quidditch invétéré, joueur de mauvais tours de première classe patenté... il n'avait pas vraiment le profil de l'enseignant idéal, de son propre aveu.

Et pourtant, il avait un entretien d'embauche ce jour-même. Un poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et adjoint pour les cours de duel sorcier. Autant il répondait à plusieurs des critères pratiques et théoriques sur la question, autant il manquait d'expérience professorale en milieu universitaire. Il ne pourrait reposer que sur son expérience de formateur au Bureau des Aurors.

La discussion face au jury composé de la Directrice Vega Black, du directeur-adjoint Phinéas Potter et du directeur de la filière Interception et prévention des risques magiques, Thomas de Champlain, s'annonçait assurément palpitante.

* * *

Alan Nilson... pourquoi ce nom lui était-il si familier ? Ah oui, cela lui revenait. Des années plus tôt, un autre sorcier britannique portant ce nom s'était fait connaître de façon spectaculaire en causant d'horribles dégâts matériels aux chutes Montmorency près de Québec, obligeant les autorités locales non seulement à reconstruire toutes les infrastructures détruites – à savoir rien de moins qu'un très large pont en métal, un long escalier de bois serpentant au flanc des falaises jusqu'au pied des chutes, 80 mètres plus bas et un funiculaire – mais aussi à recourir de façon répétée au sortilège d'amnésie auprès des moldus environnants.

Si cela n'avait pas suffit, le bougre n'avait rien de trouver de mieux que de lui voler un baiser au passage, déstabilisant la jeune Auror qu'elle était à l'époque et la faisant enrager par la suite.

Le jeune homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'était pas seulement son homonyme, il était également son fils adoptif, Alan Nilson Jr. Il va de soit que ce candidat suscitait chez elle des sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté, il était le fils de ce fauteur de troubles caractérisé, mais d'un autre côté il avait un sacrés pedigree avec des années d'expérience en tant que Brigadier des forces de police magique, spécialisé en Tireur de baguette d'élite, puis en tant qu'Auror ayant atteint le rang de Capitaine.

Cela dit, son père étant décédé, il ne risquait pas de revenir mettre le désordre au Canada.

\- Monsieur Nilson, vous m'avez été chaudement recommandé par le professeur Potter et il se trouve que votre sœur et votre beau-frère ont aussi recommandé vos compétences. Votre curriculum vitae parle également de lui-même mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux. Dites-moi pourquoi vous voulez devenir enseignant dans notre établissement.

\- Alors pour être honnête avec vous, je n'étais pas un élève très motivé quand j'ai commencé à Poudlard, même si j'avais des facilités. C'est un professeur, lui-même ancien Auror, qui m'a donné envie de travailler et de m'améliorer. Sans lui, je n'aurais sans doute pas réussi à intégrer la Police Magique, non seulement faute de préparation mais aussi faute de discipline.

Le jeune homme fit une courte pause, et porta le verre d'eau à ses lèvres pour en boire quelques gorgées avant de reprendre.

\- Je ne suis pas un pédagogue-né, je ne suis d'ailleurs pas sûr d'être fait pour ce job. Mais si j'en ai l'opportunité, je souhaiterai donner à d'autres la même chance qui m'a été donnée. En d'autres termes, je veux botter le cul à tous vos jeunes élèves bourrés de potentiel et trop fainéants pour l'exploiter. Je ne serai pas le prof le plus aimé, mais je serai celui grâce à qui ils auront une chance de réaliser leurs ambitions, au moins en matière de protection de la population.

Pour être honnête il l'était assurément, sans doute un peu trop d'ailleurs. Tout autre chef d'établissement l'aurait remercié sans plus attendre à ce stade de l'entretien. Vega Black n'était pas de ceux-là. Elle appréciait sa franchise et sa candeur. C'était un homme qui disait ce qu'il pensait, et qui faisait ce qu'il disait, comme le lui avait d'ailleurs indiqué au préalable le professeur Potter.

Il y avait encore bien d'autres candidats à ce poste, notamment des sorciers et sorcières ayant déjà enseigné dans des instituts parfois prestigieux. Mais la directrice n'était pas une responsable marketing, elle ne voulait pas d'un énième érudit, certes très bon pédagogue mais manquant cruellement d'expérience sur le terrain.

Alan Nilson aurait sans doute des cours à prendre en pédagogie, mais il avait largement l'expérience requise, et au final c'était cette expérience qu'elle voulait qu'il transmette à ses futurs élèves. La force de l'Institut de Hochelaga, c'était justement de ne pas verser dans la pure théorie mais au contraire de préparer ses futurs diplômés à la réalité du monde extérieur, tant dans le cadre d'une carrière professionnelle que de simplement pouvoir affronter les dangers d'un monde sorcier toujours plus périlleux.

\- Monsieur Nilson, je vais faire abstraction du fait que le professeur auquel vous faites référence était considéré jusqu'à récemment comme un danger national et que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'est plus repose sur son récent trépas, pour lequel je vous présente mes sincères condoléances. Nos avis divergeront sans doute toujours sur cet homme. Cela étant dit, ce n'est pas votre père que j'envisage d'engager mais vous-même. Je vous propose de démarrer Lundi, cela vous convient ?

* * *

\- Professeur, on est vraiment obligés de faire cours sous cette chaleur infernale ?

Effectivement, si on lui avait dit il y a sept ans que les étés canadiens étaient aussi chauds, il n'y aurait sans doute pas cru, tout britannique qu'il était. Après tout le Canada était réputé pour son froid hivernal, ses caribous, ses chouettes des neiges et son sirop d'érable mais étrangement, personne ne faisait mention des étés caniculaires. Ou alors, il avait raté une brochure quelque part.

Alan comprenait très bien le calvaire des élèves mais d'un autre côté, ses futurs professionnels d'interception et de prévention des risques magiques n'auraient pas toujours des conditions optimales pour opérer sur le terrain, donc autant les habituer dès maintenant aux contraintes météorologiques. Lui-même en avait fait les frais d'une autre manière, pendant ses premières missions comme brigadier où il avait parfois été obligé de rester immobile pendant des heures sous une pluie battante, et en proie à des bourrasques violentes, tout en ne quittant sa cible du regard.

\- Non monsieur Vallières, vous pouvez tout à fait rentrer à l'intérieur et avoir zéro à cette épreuve. C'est votre choix, mais je vous laisserai le soin de l'expliquer à vos parents.

\- Professeur, est-ce que l'on peut au moins enlever quelques vêtements ?

La question aurait été pertinente si la jeune fille qui l'avait posée n'était pas déjà vêtue d'un chemisier quasi-transparent au décolleté plongeant et d'une jupe qui était très loin d'arriver aux genoux. Certes, le code vestimentaire de l'école était relativement souple, mais s'il commençait à donner cours à des élèves en sous-vêtements, plus aucun garçon n'allait suivre ses consignes. Et connaissant ses élèves, cela pourrait même finir en orgie ! Ce après quoi, il serait sûrement renvoyé de l'école, si sa femme ne le tuait pas avant. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu mal tourner ?

\- Mademoiselle Hébert, loin de moi l'idée de vous dire comment vous habiller mais je crains que vos camarades ne soient pas en mesure à la fois de vous regarder dans une tenue plus légère et de m'écouter en même temps. Il n'y a juste pas assez de sang dans leur corps pour alimenter les deux processus de réflexion. Cela étant dit, c'est une excellente opportunité de s'essayer au sortilège de Réfrigération. Après tout, nombre d'entre vous ont visiblement besoin de refroidir leurs ardeurs, déclara le professeur avec un coup d'oeil appuyé sur l'entrejambe de plusieurs élèves.

Ce n'était pas évident tous les jours de donner cours à des élèves en pleine puberté, surtout dans un pays sorcier où les mœurs étaient moins conservatrices qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Une troisième voix interpella l'enseignant derrière lui :

\- Professeur Nilson...

Alan ne le laissa pas finir, faisant volte-face tout en pointant son index vers le ciel.

\- Écoutez-moi bien. Je me fiche qu'il fasse 40 degrés à l'ombre sous un soleil de plomb, avec une herbe sèche. Si vous m'interrompez encore une fois pour vous plaindre, je vous promets que la météo sera le cadet de vos soucis, tellement je vais vous faire trimer, courir, ramper, sauter et je ne sais encore quelles autres activités qui vous laisseront à la fin de la journée avec une seule idée en tête : savourer un repos bien mérité, quels que soient la température, l'ensoleillement, la couleur des vêtements de Michael Jackson ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

L'élève resta bouche-bée pendant quelques instants, visiblement hésitant à poursuivre sa phrase et il décida finalement, les lèvres désormais scellées, de lui tendre un peu fébrilement le morceau de papier qu'il tenait en main. Il en reconnut tout de suite l'écriture, avec des lettres finement détachées pour l'avoir assez côtoyée à Poudlard ; c'était celle de Duncan.

 _Alan, je ne voulais pas braver la canicule à l'extérieur donc je t'envoie cette chair à canon à ma place pour te dire qu'Edith est sur le point d'accoucher. Si d'aventure tu souhaitais interrompre la torture de tes élèves, et éviter ainsi ton propre trépas de la main de ta si charmante épouse, ramène-toi très vite à l'hôpital._

 _Ton ami, ton frère, ton sauveur,_

 _Duncan._

 _PS : j'ai déjà prévenu Thomas, il va venir les récupérer dans quelques minutes si tu décides de prendre la seule décision qui s'impose et de te bouger le cul._

 _PPS : dans ta panique, n'oublie pas que tu es un sorcier et que par le réseau de cheminette, tu peux directement rejoindre l'hôpital. Ça t'évitera de faire tout le trajet sur un balai, comme tu l'avais fait à la naissance des petites à Ste Mangouste. Non, ne me remercie pas, tu me remercieras quand tu auras vu tes nouveaux petits marmots dont la voix, j'en suis sûr, sera aussi retentissante que celle de leur mère !_

Alan ne perdit pas un instant pour demander au préfet de s'occuper de garder le calme en attendant l'arrivée du professeur De Champlain, enseignant en charge des 6ème et 7ème années qui allait prendre la relève exceptionnellement pour ce cours du fait d'un événement qui requérait son attention immédiate.

Il va de soi que dès qu'il fut hors de leur champs de vision, et en dépit de la chaleur, il se mit à courir comme un beau diable jusqu'à l'école et ne s'arrêta pas avant de se trouver devant la cheminée la plus proche. C'est à peine s'il pensa à prononcer distinctement le nom de l'hôpital. La différence de température, aussi saisissante fut-elle, ne suffit pas à ralentir l'ex-Auror dans sa course, l'urgence était capitale et il n'allait pas arriver en retard pour la deuxième fois à la naissance de ses enfants.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se tromper deux fois de chambre, débarquant d'abord en pleine opération à cœur ouvert puis en plein examen de la prostate, pendant que le patient était dans une position très inconfortable, qui lui laisserait sans doute des cauchemars. La troisième fois fut la bonne, même si la scène n'en était pas moins terrible.

Edith était allongée sur un lit, hurlant à pleins poumons tandis qu'une médicomage s'affairait entre ses cuisses ensanglantées, l'encourageant à pousser de toutes ses forces. Sortant de sa torpeur, le professeur s'installa auprès de son épouse et tenta de la rassurer. Ce à quoi elle répondit par une brochette de mots tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, entrecoupés de menaces toutes plus terribles les unes que les autres, et sans compter la douleur occasionnée à sa main qu'elle était en train de broyer dans la sienne.

Les larmes qu'il avait aux yeux n'étaient pas seulement dues à l'émotion, elle avait une force terrifiante dans ses moments-là. Au terme d'une poignée de minutes qui lui parut durer des heures, la délivrance eut lieu par deux fois avec la naissance de deux petits garçons dont les cordes vocales étaient aussi développées que l'avait prédit Duncan.

Altaïr et Antares Nilson étaient nés.

* * *

Nathan Lapointe était un sorcier ambitieux, à défaut d'être talentueux. Là où nombre de criminels auraient choisi de braquer une banque ou un magasin, Nathan était plus inventif, il voyait plus loin. Plutôt que de prendre des risques inconsidérés en s'attaquant à ces institutions trop souvent surveillées, pourquoi ne pas s'en prendre à une cible plus facile, mais pas moins intéressante, tel qu'un hôpital ?

En effet, ces établissements hébergeaient des sorcières et sorciers non-valides – donc peu capables de se défendre – mais ils regorgeaient aussi de leurs possessions, telles que de l'argent liquide, des bijoux, des artefacts et même des baguettes magiques, qui pouvaient être troquées au marché noir.

Risque minimal, bénéfice maximal.

Pour ce faire, il avait réuni une équipe composée de deux sorcières et de trois sorciers tout à fait enclins à mettre leurs talents à contribution dans son entreprise en échange d'une part du butin. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas choisi son moment au hasard : il s'était arrangé pour déclencher une série d'incendies dans les forêts avoisinantes pour s'assurer que les Aurors et les officiers de Police Magique soient trop occupés à aider les pompiers à maîtriser les flammes et à mettre en sûreté les sinistrés.

Tout aurait dû se dérouler comme un charme. Tout avait été soigneusement calculé. Rien ne pouvait mal tourner.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse l'erreur de pousser son avancée dans l'hôpital jusqu'à la maternité. En apparence, les gens de la chambre 404 semblaient tout à fait ordinaires. Il y avait une femme allongée avec deux bébés dans ses bras, entourée d'un côté par un homme qui devait être son mari et de l'autre par deux couples qui devaient être soit des parents, soit des amis. Lorsque Zoé et lui-même se mirent à les menacer, ils auraient dû immédiatement leur remettre leurs possessions sans discuter ou au moins avoir l'air effrayés.

À la place, après plusieurs secondes de silence, ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Il ne s'agissait même pas d'un rire nerveux, non, c'était un rire franc, comme si c'était une blague. Ils auraient pu ne pas y croire, ce pourquoi Zoé jeta un sortilège explosif sur une fenêtre.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle fit, ce jour-là en tout cas.

En effet, l'un des couples venait de la propulser en dehors de la pièce, sans prendre d'ouvrir la porte au préalable, qui fut fracassée par l'impact. Nathan lui-même ne put même pas intervenir, il n'avait déjà plus le contrôle de son corps. Seuls ses yeux répondaient encore, et le reste de son corps était paralysé comme sous l'effet d'un Petrificus Totalus. C'était pourtant impossible, personne n'avait encore braqué de baguette sur lui, ni même énoncé de formule magique à son encontre. Pourtant, lorsque l'homme qu'il supposait être le mari de la mère s'approcha de lui, son regard seul lui suffit à savoir qu'il était responsable de son état. Si Lapointe avait encore été en possession de ses moyens, il aurait pris surement mouillé son pantalon face à l'intensité de son regard et à l'objet contondant qu'il tenait en main. Une dague, qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier faisait une foutue dague dans un hôpital ?

Lorsqu'il s'exprima, ce fut d'une voix calme et basse, et qui lui semblait tout aussi menaçante que s'il lui avait hurlé dessus tant ses mots étaient froids et incisifs.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et je m'en contrefiche, mais vous avez très mal choisi votre moment et votre chambre pour faire un braquage. Vous avez de la chance que ce soit un jour très heureux pour moi, sinon je peux vous garantir que je ne me serais pas contenté de vous pétrifier superficiellement. Je me serais assuré que vos poumons cessent de se remplir d'air, que votre gorge arrête de déglutir et que votre cœur ne puisse plus battre, de manière juste assez lente pour que vous puissiez savourer ce qui vous arrive avant que la faucheuse ne vous emporte.

S'il n'avait pas été assez effrayé, même les enfants présents dans la pièce étaient terrifiants par leur calme et la façon qu'ils avaient de le regarder. Les deux petites filles en particulier discutaient joyeusement des sortilèges de castration et de lacération qu'elles voudraient essayer sur lui si seulement leur maman voulait bien leur prêter sa baguette. Dans quelle famille de tarés était-il tombé ?

Quelques heures plus tard quand il reprit connaissance face aux Aurors, Nathan fut prompt à avouer tous ses crimes. Ce n'était pas qu'il était spécialement repentant, mais c'est surtout qu'il voulait mettre le maximum de distance entre ces cinglés de la chambre 404 et lui, or quel meilleur endroit qu'une prison dans le Grand Nord pour leur échapper ?


	8. Il était une fois dans le Grand Nord

**Chapitre 7 – Il était une fois dans le Grand Nord**

* * *

\- Atchoum !

Pour la troisième fois consécutive en l'espace de trois minutes, Benedict se moucha bruyamment en maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante. Il avait du mal à croire que le gamin avait quasiment vécu toute sa vie au Canada, quand on voyait sa faible résistance au froid. Même Alan, qui avait pourtant grandi en Angleterre, s'était mieux adapté au climat local. Bien sûr, cela aidait d'avoir une épouse très douée pour le réchauffer de mille-et-une manières au coin du feu. L'effet du climat froid sur la libido n'était pas une légende, en ce qui les concernait, surtout les Black visiblement.

Hélas, il s'inquiétait désormais que ses filles aient hérité du tempérament de leur mère en la matière ! Il y avait des choses que même le papa le plus ouvert d'esprit du monde ne voulait pas savoir. Là-dessus, il était plus tranquille avec ses garçons, encore trop jeunes pour s'intéresser à la chose.

\- Tonton ! Tu peux me réexpliquer ce qu'on fiche dans ce trou paumé, gelé au milieu de nulle-part, s'il te plaît ? À part trois ours qui seraient ravis de nous bouffer et un renard des neiges qui a détalé en nous voyant, on n'a pas croisé grand chose jusque là.

Il s'était posé la même question quand on l'avait briefé au bureau canadien des Aurors. Rappelé de ses cours pour une « urgence », il semblait que des mangemorts avaient été aperçus dans le secteur. Malheureusement, les témoignages valables étaient fort rares, et les plus précieux d'entre eux dans un village perdu du Grand Nord, où ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'un poste de police magique n'était autre qu'un petit service de gardes forestiers, davantage versés en magizoologie qu'en criminologie.

En effet, ils étaient confrontés plus souvent à des créatures magiques s'approchant trop près des milieux de vie moldus qu'à des délinquants, et encore moins des mages noirs. Bref, ils étaient complètement dépassés par la situation, ce pourquoi le bureau des Aurors avait envoyé leur « expert » en matière de mangemorts sur place, c'est à dire... lui. Ô joie, ô désespoir, ô faiblesse ennemie, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il dise oui ?

\- Tu as déjà été briefé, si ça n'est pas toujours rentré dans ton crâne je te suggère de consulter l'ordre de mission qu'ils nous ont remis, au risque bien-sûr de devoir retirer tes gants.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air cinglé à ce point-là ? Si je les retire avec un froid pareil, je les perds direct ! Plutôt me les couper moi-même, ça irait plus vite !

\- Ça ne te changerait pas tant que cela, Ben. Après tout, ta mère dit toujours que tu es un peu manchot.

\- Hé ! C'est même pas vrai. Elle m'appelle son « petit marsouin adoré » ! Et seulement parce que je sais très bien nager. Je ne suis pas un manchot !

\- Cela reste à prouver. En attendant, veux-tu bien cesser de te plaindre un instant et m'aider à trouver ce village, ou est-ce trop te demander ô empereur des glaces ?

Il fallut trois secondes au gamin pour comprendre le double-sens de sa phrase et s'en indigner.

\- Je ne suis pas une saloperie de manchot ! Si tu tiens tant à ce que je te le prouve, tu n'auras qu'à passer la prochaine pleine lune avec moi... sans te transformer. Je suis sûr que tu apprécierais beaucoup ma compagnie dans ces moments-là, tu ne crois pas ?

Le sourire du gamin lui faisait penser à celui de Duncan au même âge, mais avec cette petite lueur de férocité si propre à sa mère, Elena, et à leur défunt père.

Il leur fallut une heure supplémentaire pour trouver le village décrit par les gardes forestiers, qui n'avaient malheureusement pas pu les accompagner. Alan s'entretint avec les anciens de la communauté autochtone en français pendant que son neveu et filleul interrogeait deux charmantes jeunes femmes en faisant le pitre pour essayer de se faire comprendre.

Au moins ils n'avaient pas parcouru tout cet enfer de glace, de bourrasques de neige et de pluie verglaçante pour rien. Une dizaine de silhouettes avaient été aperçues par des villageois, mais ceux-ci ne s'étaient jamais rapprochés du village. Ils avaient poursuivi leur chemin plus au Nord, là où résidaient les « Géants flamboyants ». Telle était en tout cas la traduction approximative la plus proche de leur dialecte qu'ils pouvaient faire à leur sujet.

Apparemment, ces « Géants » étaient apparus cinq à six hivers plus tôt dans la région. Même s'ils n'en apercevaient qu'un seul à la fois, les villageois supposaient qu'ils étaient au moins deux, parce qu'ils venaient parfois visiter des jeunes femmes célibataires du village et toujours deux la même nuit. Les habitants savaient qu'ils étaient réels, parce qu'ils faisaient régulièrement du troc avec l'un d'entre eux, échangeant des outils, de leur artisanat local contre des fourrures et de la viande issues du gibier chassé par les « Géants ».

Les anciens étaient persuadés que les « Géants » s'étaient occupés des « Fantômes noirs » parce qu'ils ne les avaient pas revus depuis plusieurs jours.

\- En gros, t'es en train de me dire que deux mecs, ou plus, qui vivent en ermites encore plus au Nord que ce trou paumé, auraient botté le cul à une dizaine de mangemorts ? Tu crois vraiment que deux péquenots des glaces auraient battu des mages noirs aguerris comme ceux qu'on recherche ? Non, parce qu'à ce rythme là, autant rentrer à la maison !

Même s'il ne l'aurait pas dit à voix haute, Alan partageait le scepticisme de son filleul. Peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment des mangemorts mais simplement des braconniers déguisés en mages noirs pour ne pas être importunés par les autorités locales.

\- Ce que je crois n'a pas d'importance. Nous avons été envoyés ici pour s'assurer de la sécurité des habitants et nous ne repartirons pas sans avoir le fin mot de cette histoire et s'être assurés qu'ils ne courent aucun danger.

Ben n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais il se rangea de l'avis de son oncle, et ne protesta pas trop quand il lui annonça qu'ils passeraient la nuit sur place. Toutefois, Alan suspectait que sa docilité était davantage due à l'une des jolies filles à qui il avait adressé la parole un peu plus tôt, et qui s'était gracieusement proposée pour l'héberger. C'était de son âge, après tout. Nilson avait quant à lui accepté l'invitation du doyen à venir dormir sous le toit familial.

* * *

L'été touchait à sa fin, et les feuilles commençaient déjà à se répandre entre les stèles du cimetière dans lequel des générations de Prewett avaient choisi de reposer pour l'éternité. Face aux tombes jumelles se trouvait une femme éplorée dans les bras de son mari. Née Prewett, Molly Weasley était la sœur cadette des défunts. À ses côtés se trouvaient son oncle, Ignatius Prewett, et son épouse Lucretia, dont les mines sombres et les yeux rougis témoignaient de la peine qu'ils ressentaient face à ces trépas.

Leur grande-tante Muriel était anormalement silencieuse, et essayait d'étouffer tant bien que mal ses sanglots dans son mouchoir.

Des Weasley étaient présents aux côtés d'Arthur, notamment ses parents Septimus et Cedrella, ainsi que ses deux frères et son fils aîné, William dit « Bill » âgé de dix ans. Par Cedrella, Arthur était apparenté à la famille Black même si celle-ci avait renié sa mère et par extension tous les Weasley qui en descendaient. Cela n'avait pas empêché d'autres « exclus » de venir rendre hommage aux disparus, tels que son oncle Phineas, son cousin Marius et sa fille Edith, accompagnés de la famille Nilson à laquelle la jeune Black était désormais rattachée par son époux, Alan Jr.

Alan était bien évidemment présent de par leur lien ténu de parenté mais surtout il tenait à se recueillir devant les tombes de ses deux vieux amis et anciens camarades. Depuis Poudlard, à l'époque où ils jouaient ensemble dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ils ne s'étaient jamais perdus de vue. Ils avaient même travaillé ensemble au Ministère, tous trois en tant qu'Aurors. Les jumeaux Prewett avaient eu beau être plus âgés que lui, ils n'avaient jamais rechigné à suivre ses directives pendant une opération. Par contre, en dehors du terrain, ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion d'embêter leur « Capitaine cabot », surnom dont ils l'avaient affublé en découvrant qu'il était devenu animagus.

Le plus triste dans cette histoire, c'était peut-être de songer que les tombes auxquelles il faisait face étaient vides. La déflagration au lieu de la confrontation avait été telle qu'on n'avait retrouvé que des morceaux de mangemorts et rien qui n'ait pu être attribué à Fabian et Gideon, en dehors de leurs badges et de morceaux d'étoffe de leurs uniformes.

Ce qui le dérangeait, ce n'était pas la détresse de la famille des défunts, qu'il partageait, mais la présence d'autres personnes un peu en retrait. Autant il acceptait que des collègues Aurors ou brigadiers, ou même d'anciens camarades de classe puissent venir se recueillir, autant il trouvait inacceptable que Dumbledore ait ramené son Ordre du poulet frit à une telle occasion.

Nilson avait conscience que Fabian et Gideon en avaient fait partie, mais il considérait que c'était de la faute du Directeur de Poudlard s'ils avaient trouvé la mort. À trop vouloir agir en solo avec son organisation para-militaire, Dumbledore avait exposé des Aurors pourtant expérimentés à des situations où la cavalerie serait trop lente à intervenir, surtout quand elle était composée de bras cassés comme Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle ou encore Mondingus Fletcher. Après tout, Benjy Fenwick, Dorcas Meadowes et Edgar Bones avaient déjà perdu la vie sur l'autel de l'égo du vainqueur de Grindelwald.

À en juger par la crispation de sa mâchoire, Duncan partageait son irritation mais il était retenu par la main d'Elena dans la sienne. Sa sœur semblait plus calme que son époux, mais le regard qu'elle adressa à Doge lorsqu'il fit un pas pour s'approcher fut suffisamment dissuasif pour le faire sursauter et reculer de trois pas. La matriarche Nilson, Auror de formation et lycanthrope, avait la réputation d'être une sorcière tout à fait respectable mais dont personne ne voulait risquer le courroux.

Alan écouta d'une oreille distraite l'éloge funèbre, se perdant dans ses souvenirs des deux hommes. Il n'oublierait jamais ces irréductibles farceurs au grand cœur, qui avaient été tour à tour des mentors, des camarades, des grands frères, des collègues et des amis fidèles parmi les rares à qui il confierait non seulement sa propre vie mais aussi celles de ceux qu'il aimait.

* * *

Si Ben avait passé une excellente nuit en charmante compagnie, cela n'avait visiblement pas été le cas de son oncle. Celui-ci avait les traits tirés et le regard mélancolique, comme souvent lorsqu'il se remémorait ses parents et ses amis disparus à cause des mangemorts.

Le jeune Nilson était trop jeune pour se souvenir de ses grands-parents, tous quatre ayant été décimés le même jour lors de l'attaque du manoir Nilson. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que ses parents ainsi que son oncle et sa tante s'étaient installés au Canada après cet événement tragique, très probablement pour les protéger, ses cousines et lui, d'un sort funeste. Depuis, Ben avait dû faire de la place pour accueillir une petite sœur chiante et un benjamin dont la plus grande qualité avait longtemps été de pleurer très, très, très fort. Son oncle avait eu deux autres enfants également, encore des jumeaux.

Le fils de Duncan et Elena Nilson, qui se traînait également la lourde position d'héritier et la malédiction lycanthrope, comprenait que ces souvenirs puissent être pesants pour son parrain, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire tout son possible pour le dérider.

Il n'empêche que cette longue épopée nordique lui apparaissait de plus en plus comme une fausse piste, et surtout une énorme perte de temps. Évidemment, il n'allait pas le redire pour la centième fois à son oncle, au risque de se prendre un stupefix ou un bloque-langue en pleine poire.

L'apprenti Auror était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour essayer de détendre son parrain quand celui-ci se stoppa net et lui intima le silence d'un geste de la main. Dans ces cas-là, Alan avait généralement repéré une menace environnante et imminente, ce pourquoi il respecta sa consigne et fit lentement glisser sa baguette depuis son holster d'avant-bras jusqu'à sa main.

Son oncle prit la parole d'une voix forte et intelligible, qui résonna dans les plaines alentour :

\- Montrez-vous ! Si vous vous rendez maintenant sans faire d'histoire, je vous garantis que vous aurez droit à un procès équitable devant la justice canadienne. Résistez, et je vous promets que même si vous survivez, vous ne serez probablement pas en état d'assister à votre procès sur vos deux jambes.

Ben avait toujours admiré le talent de négociateur de son oncle. Personne n'arrivait à se faire des ennemis aussi vite et aussi efficacement qu'Alan Nilson Jr. Même sa mère, pourtant réputée pour son caractère intransigeant, mettait un peu plus de forme quand elle interpellait quelqu'un. Son parrain avait une approche beaucoup plus... tranchée des choses : rendez-vous, ou vous allez morfler à mort.

À leur grande surprise, une personne s'avança bel et bien devant eux. Il s'agissait d'un homme assez grand, portant des peaux de bêtes assez similaires à ceux des indigènes qu'ils avaient rencontré la veille. Son visage était entièrement caché par son épaisse capuche, même s'il croyait apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à une barbe rousse à son menton.

Une voix bourrue mais à l'accent clairement britannique se fit entendre avec amusement :

\- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas avec les guignols aux capes noires qui se sont pointés il y a quelques jours. On les a enterrés pas loin, mais je ne peux pas garantir que les ours ne se sont pas servis au passage. Il faut bien manger, après tout. On a gardé les capes, les baguettes et les papiers, si vous en avez besoin. Vous travaillez pour le gouvernement canadien ?

Déjà plus détendu, même s'il savait qu'il devait rester sur ses gardes, Benedict prit la parole d'une voix forte :

\- Oui, je m'appelle Ben Nilson et voici le capitaine Alan Nilson ! On travaille pour le bureau des Aurors canadiens. Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

L'homme ne répondit pas immédiatement, au contraire il se figea quelques instants avant de s'exclamer d'une voix encore plus forte :

\- Fab' ! Tu as entendu ça ? On dirait que notre petit « Capitaine cabot » a rejoint les caribous !

Ce fut au tour de son oncle de rester interdit, suite aux paroles de l'inconnu. Ben ne comprenait pas la référence, mais il supposait qu'elle avait du sens aux yeux de son parrain. Il espérait juste que celui-ci ne serait pas trop déstabilisé.

Un autre homme apparut derrière eux, habillé de manière identique au premier et lorsqu'il abaissa l'écharpe qui recouvrait sa bouche, il révéla le même genre de barbe rousse et son timbre de voix, lorsqu'il s'exprima, ressemblait beaucoup aussi à celui de l'autre homme :

\- Il a bien changé, notre petit Alan, mais est-ce que tu connais un autre mec à la fois assez courageux, assez stupide et assez provocateur pour faire ce genre d'entrée, Gid' ?

Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, il vit le visage de son oncle s'empourprer de colère et sa voix perdre sa retenue habituelle en gueulant :

\- Fabian ! Gideon ! Si c'est bien vous, bande d'abrutis, vous avez intérêt à avoir une sacré bonne raison d'être en vie !

* * *

\- Joyeux Noël !

Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un enfant face à l'accueil que leur réservèrent les Nilson à leur arrivée chez eux. Cette année, leur oncle Phineas avait insisté pour qu'ils viennent passer les fêtes de fin d'année au Canada. L'invitation étant tous frais payés, c'était une occasion rare pour les enfants de voyager à l'étranger, ainsi que de rencontrer certains de leurs jeunes cousins qu'ils avaient chez les Nilson, via leur ascendance Black commune.

Il s'agissait d'une période souvent triste pour Molly, du fait qu'elle lui rappelait l'absence de ses frères aînés, décédés six ans plus tôt, juste avant la chute de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Les enfants adoucissaient cette absence, même si leurs propres jumeaux Fred et George ne manquaient pas de les lui rappeler avec une affection teintée de mélancolie.

Weasley était ravi de les revoir, tout particulièrement Alan qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Ce dernier les avait accueillis à leur arrivée à l'aéroport – après un vol sur une compagnie moldue qu'il avait trouvée tout à fait intéressante – et les avait conduits jusqu'à chez lui. L'ancien Auror britannique l'attira d'ailleurs dans la cuisine, pendant que Molly discutait avec Edith.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer, Alan ?

\- Arthur, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Votre venue ici n'est pas tout à fait innocente. Si on a tellement insisté pour que vous veniez au Québec, outre le fait de passer les fêtes ensemble, c'est parce que j'ai un cadeau qui, je pense, plaira beaucoup à Molly.

Les yeux d'Arthur s'écarquillèrent en entendant la nature du fameux cadeau en question.

* * *

Molly était émerveillée par la façon dont les enfants Nilson jouaient avec les siens. Bill était littéralement pendu aux lèvres de Benedict et de Selena, tous deux jeunes aspirants Auror tandis que Fred et George s'amusaient avec les jumeaux d'Edith, Antares et Altaïr, et le benjamin d'Elena, Gilbert, qui étaient tous du même âge. D'un autre côté, Percy posait mille-et-une questions à Ethel, l'une des aînées d'Edith qui apprenait le métier d'avocate au cabinet de Phineas Black. Sur la terrasse, Charlie supervisait les plus jeunes, avec l'aide de Margaret dite « Maggy », la cadette d'Elena.

\- Ils sont mignons, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai, approuva Molly, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop difficile de les élever ici, si loin de là où vous avez grandi ?

L'épouse d'Arthur n'imaginait pas vivre autre part qu'au Royaume-Uni. Elle y était née, et ses ancêtres avant elle depuis des générations. C'était là qu'habitait encore son oncle et sa tante, même sa grande-tante Muriel qu'elle préférait ne pas voir trop souvent, et c'était aussi là qu'étaient enterrés ses frères.

\- Ce n'était pas évident au début, mais je me suis vite rendue compte que ce qui était vraiment important pour moi, c'était de pouvoir vivre avec Alan et de me sentir en sécurité avec mes enfants. Je sais que Papa aurait déboursé des sommes folles pour nous protéger en Angleterre, mais je sais bien qu'Alan, tout comme Elena, ont été marqués par la mort de leurs parents. C'est la même chose pour mon beau-frère, et c'était un maigre prix à payer pour avoir cette sécurité.

\- Et puis, c'est pas comme s'ils avaient attenté deux fois à la vie d'Alan, après l'attaque du manoir, intervint Duncan, un verre à la main.

\- Je comprends, répondit Molly. Peut-être que si nous avions aussi été des cibles j'aurai fait un choix similaire. Merlin soit loué, ça n'a pas été le cas.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller complimenter Elena pour ses talents d'hôtesse et culinaires, les petits fours étant succulents, quand Arthur lui fit signe de le rejoindre en cuisine. Dans un comportement qui ne lui était pas coutumier, il lui demanda d'aller voir Alan, pendant qu'il s'occupait de surveiller les enfants. D'ordinaire ils se relayaient bien sûr, mais elle ne se voyait pas s'imposer en cuisine alors que d'autres hôtes et hôtesses étaient déjà si experts en la matière, surtout si on ne lui avait pas demandé.

À sa grande surprise, Alan n'était pas tout seul. Deux hommes, déguisés en Père Noël, quittèrent la table de la cuisine pour venir l'enlacer, en faisant « Ho ho ho ». Le visage de Molly s'empourpra, d'abord de gêne puis de colère, et elle était sur le point d'invectiver copieusement les malotrus lorsque ceux-ci retirèrent leur fausse barbe blanche et leur bonnet rouge.

Son cœur rata un battement et son visage perdit toute couleur tandis que ses mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, désormais nouée. Elle connaissait ces visages, presque identiques depuis aussi loin qu'elle se rappelait, même si elle les avait vus changer en grandissant. Ils avaient à peine vieilli, mais c'était bien eux. Sa vision se troubla tandis que ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes, qu'elle peinait à contenir, son corps commença à être secoué de sanglots et elle sentait ses jambes chancelantes sur le point de défaillir.

Les deux paires de bras puissants la maintinrent debout avec gentillesse et fermeté, comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois dans le passé. Merlin, était-ce seulement possible ? Elle osait à peine y croire, elle l'avait pourtant tant rêvé, mais pour être chaque fois déçue au réveil.

\- Tu ne rêves pas, petite sœur. On ne peut pas rêver pareille perfection, n'est-ce pas Gid' ?

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, Fab', même si les petits Fred et George s'en rapprochent, tu ne trouves pas?

\- Ah, ils me rappellent tellement une autre paire de génies au même âge. Tu dois être tellement heureuse, Molly, de nous avoir en miniatures à nourrir, border et gronder ! Ça te manquait, n'est-ce pas ?

Leur sœur les aurait volontiers gourmandés si elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse de voir ces deux grands dadais en vie. Elle les serra à son tour très fort dans ses bras, dans une de ses étreintes qui coupaient le souffle à ses enfants en général. Ils la lui rendirent et, chose très rare pour eux, se contentèrent de la garder contre eux en silence.

Molly n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse depuis la naissance de ses enfants. Oh, elle allait piquer une de ces fameuses colères, auprès d'Alan, pour ne lui avoir rien dit, et des jumeaux eux-mêmes pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue qu'ils étaient en vie, mais pour l'instant elle voulait simplement baigner dans ce bonheur qu'elle n'aurait plus osé espérer. Elle était heureuse, et un peu coupable aussi en pensant à tous ceux qui avaient perdu des êtres chers pendant cette maudite guerre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le regretter. On lui avait rendu son Fabian et son Gideon, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.


	9. Par-delà le temps, par-delà le sang

**Chapitre 8 – Par-delà le temps, par-delà le sang**

* * *

Tout était devenu noir. Il n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien et ne sentait rien.

La première chose qui perturba ce silence impénétrable ce fut un air fredonné, un air qui lui était quelque peu familier. Lorsqu'il ouvrit lentement ses yeux, il ne se trouvait plus dans le bureau de son père, mais dans ce qui ressemblait à un parc.

Il était assis sur un banc, à côté d'un homme qu'il connaissait bien mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi jeune. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et esquissa un sourire :

\- Et bien tu devais être fatigué ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Perdu, complètement perdu, mais il n'allait pas lui répondre ça. A la place, il regarda autour de lui et aperçut une femme assise dans l'herbe, avec un enfant, une petite fille qu'il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître. C'était sa sœur, Elena, dans les bras de leur mère, Mary. Pourtant, Mary était morte il y a près de vingt ans de cela. Elena elle-même avait son âge alors pourquoi lui apparaissait-elle aussi jeune ?

\- Comme si un hippogriffe m'avait piétiné mais ça ira. Dis-moi plutôt où on est et comment se fait-il que j'aie l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps de plus de trente piges ?

Dans un premier temps Alan Nilson Sr se contenta d'éclater d'un rire léger et insouciant, puis il referma le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas gamin, tu ne t'es pas assis sur un retourneur de temps par mégarde. D'un certain point de vue, tu es toujours au manoir, à roupiller en bavant sur mon bureau. D'un autre côté, tu es aussi « ailleurs », si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui répondit-il en se tapotant la tempe avec l'index.

Il fallut quelques instants à Alan pour comprendre ce dont il parlait. Son corps n'avait pas bougé, c'était son esprit qui avait voyagé, probablement à l'intérieur d'un artefact qu'il commençait à bien connaître même s'il n'en maîtrisait visiblement pas tous les secrets : la dague des Nilson.

\- Al ?

\- D'un certain point de vue oui. Je suis aussi Alan Nilson… tu connais le principe de la dague, mais tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on passait notre temps à dormir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu veux dire que c'est un peu ton … « paysage intérieur », en quelque sorte ?

\- Exactement. Ce que tu devrais te demander, c'est _pourquoi_ tu es ici.

\- J'imagine que tu vas me le dire.

Cette fois-ci, l'avatar de son père ne rit pas mais son sourire voulait tout dire : ça ne serait pas aussi simple que cela. Il aurait dû s'en douter, mais avec un peu de chance il glanerait auprès de lui quelques indices.

\- D'accord j'ai compris. Est-ce que j'ai au moins le droit à l'une de tes énigmes alambiquées ?

\- Sans le savoir, tu as enclenché un processus qui demande beaucoup d'énergie, tellement d'énergie que tu en serais tout simplement mort sans la dague. En l'état, tu n'es pas mort, mais la réussite de ce processus dépendra de l'énergie magique que la dague te confèrera. Crois-bien que si je le pouvais, je te donnerais tout ce dont tu as besoin, mais à ce niveau-là, ça ne dépend pas que de moi. Il te faudra l'aide de tous les esprits qui résident dans la dague. C'est assez « alambiqué » pour toi ou est-ce que tu as besoin d'un dessin ?

C'était grave, très grave. L'une des premières choses que l'empreinte de l'esprit de son père lui avait dites, au sujet de la dague, c'était qu'il ne pourrait que graduellement les rencontrer et qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils soient tous de son côté. S'il devait tous les rencontrer maintenant, le péril devait être grand et la réussite pas du tout assurée. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour une épreuve simple, de temps en temps, juste pour se rappeler ce que c'était de ne pas mettre une fois de plus sa vie en danger, au risque de s'attirer l'ire de sa femme adorée ?

\- C'est plutôt clair, mais à défaut de savoir exactement comment m'en sortir, est-ce que tu pourrais me parler au moins de ce « processus » ?

Son attention fut retenue par un éclat de rire d'enfant, et son regard se fixa sur la petite Elena, en train de jouer innocemment avec Mary. Un claquement de doigts d'Alan ramena son attention vers lui.

\- Ne te laisse pas distraire. C'est tentant, je sais, mais si tu te laisses trop aller, tu oublieras pourquoi tu es ici et tu y resteras enfermé à jamais.

Cette seule pensée lui glaça le sang. Le danger était réel, son père venait de le lui rappeler.

\- Je comprends. Que dois-je faire ?

\- Ne te préoccupe pas du processus pour le moment. Tout ce sur quoi tu dois te concentrer, c'est le chemin qui t'attend auprès des matriarches et des patriarches qui t'attendent. En même temps que tu vas les rencontrer, tu vas aussi découvrir leurs époques, qui te seront parfois hostiles. Quoiqu'il advienne, n'oublie jamais ce que je t'ai dit : ce n'est pas ton époque, ce n'est pas ton combat. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de retourner auprès des tiens. Edith, Selena, Ethel, Antares, Altaïr, Elena, Duncan, Benedict, Margareth, Gilbert… tous t'attendent et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie que ta femme ou tes enfants viennent te sortir d'ici par la peau des fesses !

Tout en ne quittant pas son interlocuteur des yeux, il se remémora les visages de sa femme, de ses enfants, de ses meilleurs amis et de ses neveux et nièces. Il fit son possible pour les imprimer profondément dans sa mémoire et acquiesça solennellement à son père.

Lorsque son père posa sa main sur son épaule, il la sentit et il ne put s'empêcher d'être tenté, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il pourrait rester ici avec son père et sa mère, et une petite Elena qui n'avait rien connu des horreurs qu'elle avait traversé, de là où il venait. Mais cela ne dura qu'un bref moment, au terme duquel il se ressaisit avec fermeté.

\- Je ne les laisserai pas tomber.

\- Je m'en doute bien. Salue ton grand-père de ma part, et dis-lui de ne pas oublier de descendre au bon endroit cette fois-ci.

Alan était sur le point de lui demandait ce qu'il entendait par là mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, tout devint noir à nouveau.

* * *

Un bruit sourd et répétitif le sortit de sa torpeur cette fois-ci. C'était un son qu'il connaissait même s'il ne l'entendait pas couramment. Le coup de sifflet le fit même sursauter, et tomber de la banquette sur laquelle il était assis. Grommelant quant à sa propre infortune, il se remit tant bien que mal sur son siège.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça m'arrive souvent aussi. Vous ne prenez pas souvent le train, j'imagine ?

Le jeune homme qui était assis dans la banquette d'en face lui était familier. Vêtu d'un uniforme à la coupe militaire, c'était indubitablement un Nilson mais il lui fallut un moment avant de le reconnaître, avec une certaine stupéfaction.

C'était son grand-père, Gilbert, après qui sa sœur avait prénommé son benjamin. Seulement, il avait au moins trente ans de moins que la première fois où il l'avait vu, sur des photographies et sur son portrait au manoir des Nilson.

\- Pas souvent, je l'admets. Où sommes-nous ?

\- Nous venons de partir de Calais, nous avons encore beaucoup de route devant nous ! Je m'appelle Gilbert, Gilbert Nilson. Enchanté, lui dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

\- Alan, Alan Desoya. C'est un plaisir aussi. D'où êtes vous originaire, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- D'Angleterre, une petite ville dont je peine moi-même à prononcer le nom, mais ma famille vient d'Irlande à l'origine. Et vous ?

\- De Grande-Bretagne également, dans la banlieue de Londres. Je ne saurai pas vous dire d'où mes parents sont originaires eux-mêmes, je n'ai jamais pensé à leur demander.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps de leur famille respective, de la guerre, de tout et de rien mais Alan n'oubliait pas les mises-en-garde de son père concernant les distractions. C'est pourquoi il décida de jeter un pavé dans la mare :

\- Je ne pense pas enfreindre la loi en vous disant que je suis sorcier, je gage que vous l'êtes aussi. Je me trompe, Gilbert ?

L'homme resta interloqué pendant un instant avant d'acquiescer.

\- C'est exact, Alan. Par simple curiosité, pourriez-vous me dire ce qui m'a trahi ?

\- Oh, ce n'était pas votre tenue ni votre langage si cela peut vous rassurer. Il s'agit juste d'éléments au cours de notre conversation qui m'ont interpellé.

\- Je vois. Est-ce que vous rejoignez aussi le front en dépit des injonctions de notre cher ministre ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça. Je suis surtout là pour vous voir. Quelqu'un m'a demandé de vous dire de ne pas oublier votre arrêt, en même temps que de transmettre ses salutations.

L'expression de Gilbert se mua en un sourire malicieux.

\- Ah je comprends mieux ! Il est vrai que nous ne nous étions pas véritablement croisés auparavant, mon cher Alan. Mon fils a été sage de vous prévenir, cela facilitera le processus.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe, mais je sais que je dois rencontrer tous les autres esprits Nilson qui résident dans cette fichue dague.

\- Nous sommes beaucoup, en effet mais tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines. Ma mère, que tu devras rencontrer ensuite, était une femme extraordinaire, mais elle avait aussi un sacré caractère ! Tu devrais être son type, donc je ne m'en fais pas trop, mais prends garde à ne pas passer à la casserole, ta femme l'apprécierait peu même si ce n'est qu'en esprit.

Cette seule perspective lui nouait le ventre, non seulement parce qu'il s'agissait de son arrière-grand-mère, mais aussi parce qu'il avait une femme dont la beauté et l'amour n'avaient d'égal que ses irréductibles jalousie et possessivité.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais un conseil pour que j'évite justement la « casserole », justement ?

\- Un seul : dis-lui que son petit ange pense bien fort à elle, et qu'il n'oublie pas de faire passer ses ennemis par le fil de son épée, comme elle le lui a enseigné.

C'était ce qu'on appelait un conseil familial pertinent, bien que dérangeant. Il eut le temps de lui serrer la main avant d'être arraché une fois de plus à un défunt membre de sa famille et à une époque qui n'était pas la sienne.

* * *

Le sol semblait trembler sous lui cette fois-ci, et en ouvrant les yeux ce n'est pas un tremblement de terre qu'il constata mais un attelage de chevaux poussés au grand galop… dans sa direction. Seuls ses réflexes d'ancien Poursuiveur et officier lui évitèrent d'être piétiné par les sabots de ces énormes chevaux. En effet, il avait rarement vu des équidés aussi grands, et surtout pas dans le monde moldu.

Le cortège s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et la porte s'ouvrit, suivie d'un marchepied pour laisser descendre une femme somptueusement habillée. Avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleu-gris, elle lui rappela sa sœur Elena mais celle-ci n'aurait jamais porté un bustier avec un décolleté aussi plongeant.

Si c'était bien la personne à qui il croyait avoir affaire, il comprenait beaucoup mieux le succès qu'elle avait eu auprès des hommes. Les matriarches Nilson avaient tendance à être aussi belles qu'elles n'étaient terrifiantes.

\- Toutes mes excuses, monsieur. Mon cocher ne vous avait pas remarqué, croyez-bien que je le ferais gourmander à notre arrivée ! Souhaitez-vous que nous appelions un médecin ?

\- N'ayez crainte, seule ma dignité en a été affectée. Si je puis vous demander, pourriez-vous me déposer à la prochaine gare pour que je puisse trouver une autre diligence ?

\- Bien évidemment, vous êtes le bienvenu ! Montez donc.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la voiture, il vit un petit garçon de trois ou quatre ans déjà assis, qui lui adressa un grand sourire. La jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle et lui sourit avant de faire les présentations :

\- Je suis impardonnable ! Voici Gilbert, mon fils, et je suis Victoria Nilson. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Alan Desoya, pour vous servir.

\- Monsieur Desoya, pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous faisiez en plein milieu de la route, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? On voit rarement des voyageurs non-accompagnés sur ces routes, elles sont dangereuses vous savez ?

\- Mon cheval a malheureusement rendu l'âme à quelques lieues d'ici, ce pourquoi je cherchais la ville la plus proche à pied, avant d'avoir eu la chance de tomber sur votre équipage.

Finalement, toutes les histoires qu'il avait du raconter à ses enfants avant de dormir lui avaient donné une excellente capacité d'improvisation, qui encore aujourd'hui le sortait de situations qui auraient été autrement difficiles, sans ce talent.

\- Oh mon pauvre ! Que diriez-vous de dormir chez nous une nuit ? Vous pourriez prendre une diligence le lendemain.

Son flair d'enquêteur et ses longues années d'homme marié à une femme passionnelle et passionnée lui firent vite sentir une double-proposition dans sa requête, ce pourquoi il décida de répondre prudemment :

\- Je ne m'imposerai que pour le souper, si vous me le permettez. Mon épouse m'attend de bonne heure demain.

Si la déception se lisait clairement dans les yeux de Victoria, il crut y déceler aussi une certaine forme de respect. Non, il n'était pas un énième mari volage qu'elle avait dû mettre dans son lit pour une nuit avant de le jeter au petit matin.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, et votre ponctualité vous honore. Ayant été mariée moi-même jadis, j'admire un homme aussi fidèle et soucieux de sa dame. La vôtre doit avoir bien de la chance.

\- C'est trop me flatter, madame, mais je reconnais faire de mon mieux pour vivre en honnête homme. Mes sincères condoléances pour votre époux.

\- Oh, commença-t-elle en riant, ne soyez pas désolé ! La balle qui le toucha en plein cœur, mon Edward l'avait bien méritée. C'est ce qui arrive à ceux qu'on trouve dans le lit d'une femme mariée.

Encore une fois, l'instinct d'enquêteur d'Alan lui soufflait que la veuve Nilson n'était peut-être complètement étrangère au trépas de son époux. Bien sûr, il se garda bien de le mentionner à voix haute.

\- Ah, fâcheuses circonstances tout de même !

\- Oh vous savez, il m'aura tout de même donné mon Gilbert, ce dont je lui suis à posteriori reconnaissante. Il a déjà payé sa faute de sa vie, je me garderai bien de la haïr après sa mort.

La discussion qui s'ensuivit fut aussi étrange qu'elle ne fut intéressante. Alan connaissait peu cette époque, mais il se laissa emporter par les histoires de l'Angleterre de jadis sous le règne de la reine du même nom. Il n'en oublia pas moins la raison de sa présence, et comme il l'avait fait avec son grand-père, il évoqua le sujet du monde sorcier dès que le petit Gilbert se fut endormi :

\- Je n'ignore pas votre nature, madame Nilson, tout comme il me semble que vous n'ignorez pas non plus la mienne ni celle de votre « petit ange », qui voulait que je vous transmette ses salutations, son affection et l'assurance qu'il n'a pas oublié vos leçons dans l'art et la manière de faire passer ses ennemis par le fil de son épée.

La surprise sur le visage de la matriarche laissa vite place à un sourire attendri à l'égard de son fils endormi.

\- Ah hélas, ils grandissent si vite ! J'imagine que vous êtes le jeune Alan dont j'ai entendu parler.

\- C'est moi-même. Sachez que votre fils ne tarissait pas d'éloges à votre sujet. M'aiderez-vous dans ma quête, madame ?

\- Vous êtes un garçon charmant, et rares sont ceux à votre place qui ne convoitent pas la place de chef de famille occupée par votre sœur. Au contraire, vous semblez la soutenir sincèrement, ce qui est tout à votre honneur. Je vous aiderai mais prenez garde : tous mes prédécesseurs ne seront pas aussi conciliants que mon fils ou moi-même. Mon père par exemple était un homme dur, même si c'est grâce à son éducation stricte que j'ai pu affronter les épreuves que la vie a mis sur mon chemin. Dites-lui de ma part que je l'en remercie, même si je ne manque jamais une occasion de pisser sur sa tombe.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, le sol tanguait sous lui, lui donnant mal au cœur. Il ne fut donc pas surpris, en ouvrant les yeux, de découvrir qu'il se trouvait sur un bateau en proie à une mer déchaînée. Mais où était-il encore tombé ? Il manqua de peu de passer par-dessus bord après une violente bourrasque, et ne fut sauvé que lorsque des bras puissants le retinrent par la taille.

\- Accroche-toi mon gars ! D'où est-ce que tu sors ?

C'était à peine si Alan l'avait entendu avec le mugissement du vent alentour, mais il s'efforça de crier assez fort pour se faire entendre :

\- C'est Ciaràn qui m'envoie ! Il te salue et te rappelle d'arrêter de te goinfrer aux repas de famille, si tu veux éviter que ta femme te fasse jeûner plus que de raison !

\- Ah, tu dois être Alan ! J'ai entendu parler de toi, il paraît que tu as fait des enfants à une petite Black ! Elle ne te mène pas trop la vie dure, j'espère ?

\- Nous sommes très heureux merci ! Je peux vous demander votre nom ?

\- Oh mon bon-à-rien de fils ne te l'a pas dit ? Je suis Alastar Nilson, capitaine de ce navire et premier Nilson à s'être établi dans cette terre impie d'Angleterre ! Mais bon, il fallait bien nourrir mes mioches !

Si la tempête ne se calma pas complètement, elle leur donna assez de répit pour parler plus posément. Alastar n'était pas seulement le premier Nilson à s'être implanté en Angleterre, il était aussi le premier d'entre eux à avoir possédé la dague. Il s'avéra que celle-ci n'avait pas été forgée à leur intention, mais gagnée par le patriarche dans une partie de cartes avec un gobelin, qui l'avait amèrement regretté par la suite. Pour tout l'or du monde, Alastar ne la lui avait jamais revendue, trop conscient de la valeur et du potentiel de l'objet en question.

\- T'es au bout du bout, mon gars. Avec moi, ton périple se termine !

\- Vous allez m'aider ?

\- Pour sûr ! Je ne vais pas laisser mon arrière-arrière-arrière je-ne-sais-pas-combien-de-fois petit-fils dans une merde noire ! Va juste falloir que tu te prépares à ce qui t'attend, gamin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'attend, au juste ?

\- Je ne vais quand même pas gâcher la surprise ! Dis-toi juste que c'est une bonne surprise, faudra juste avoir les nerfs bien accrochés. Continue d'être un bon garçon, un bon frère, un bon mari et un bon père, et tout ira bien ! Et si jamais c'est pas le cas… tu peux toujours prendre la mer !

Alan allait vraiment de surprise en surprise dans cette famille, et plus encore maintenant qu'il en avait rencontré – d'une certaine façon tout du moins – les différents chefs de famille et autres précédents porteurs de la dague. Là encore, il n'eut guère le temps d'en demander davantage que la dague le faisait de nouveau retourner au néant.

Diable que cela devenait lassant !

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux cette fois-ci, le sol ne bougeait pas et ses fesses étaient bien calées sur le siège du bureau de son père. Il était revenu à son point de départ et soulagé d'être parvenu au bout de cette longue mais enrichissante épreuve. Tout du moins, le fût-il jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur ne commence à lui vriller le crâne. Dans le même temps, il eut l'impression que toute son énergie venait de lui être siphonnée, si bien qu'il était en proie à un état d'épuisement qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis seize années en tant qu'Auror. Il ne savait pas ce que la dague avait fait, ni le rôle joué par la montre à gousset mais il était encore assez alerte pour remarquer qu'elle tressautait sur le bureau.

La dague ne tarda pas à vibrer à son côté, quelque chose était visiblement en train de se passer. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, une lumière aveuglante jaillit de la montre à gousset et il eut bientôt l'impression que deux poids écrasants lui tombaient dessus.

Autant l'achever maintenant, ça serait plus rapide !

Après avoir poussé une dernière exclamation, tout devint noir à nouveau.

* * *

 _Nota Bene : Comme vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, les évènements de ce chapitre font directement référence à des scènes des chapitres 9 et 10 de la fiction-sœur de celle-ci, "Blood is Thicker than Water and Black's Blood Even More", qui concernent Alan Nilson Jr. Je passe le relai à Emrys pour vous raconter la suite de ses aventures, mais n'ayez crainte, cette fiction ne s'arrête pas là pour autant ;)_


	10. L'Affaire Prewett

**Chapitre 9 – L'Affaire Prewett**

* * *

La vie grouillait dans les rues de Montréal, en dépit des averses de neige qui s'abattaient avec force sur la capitale de la province de Québec. Le temps gris et le blizzard qui se déchaînaient sur l'une des plus importantes métropoles canadiennes rendaient la visibilité mauvaise au regard des promeneurs, tandis que le manteau blanc de neige grignotait les vieilles marches d'un bâtiment qui semblait à l'abandon. La façade était d'une blancheur quelconque, chacune de ses grandes baies vitrées entourée par deux colonnes de marbre. L'architecture était un curieux mélange entre le style urbain et l'héritage des temples gréco-romain. Le fronton était serti d'une gravure de livre ouvert, entouré d'une frise en forme de laurier, rongée par la pollution des automobiles qui circulaient. Une pancarte indiquait sur le pas de la porte que la bibliothèque de Sainte Clothilde des Neiges était fermée pour travaux depuis de très nombreuses années, mais le bâtiment était tellement effacé dans son décor qu'il n'attirait pas l'attention des piétons et automobilistes.

Toutefois, ce calme et cette langueur n'étaient qu'une façade habilement construite.

Entre ses murs anciens, d'innombrables couloirs s'offraient au regard du visiteur sorcier qui transplanait ou entrait dans son hall principal. De hautes marches menaient vers les étages supérieurs, tandis qu'un couloir guidait vers les bureaux du rez-de-chaussée et les escaliers menant vers les étages et bureaux du sous-sol. En dépit de son apparence vétuste et austère, le lieu grouillait de vie et de lumière. Le Ministère de la Magie canadien était habilement caché, à la vue de tous, et incarnait parfaitement la volonté de dissimulation par l'adaptation au style de vie moldu du gouvernement sorcier canadien. Alan aimait assez le style du vieux bâtiment, qui lui rappelait par moments l'école moldue qu'il avait fréquentée brièvement en Angleterre. La vue de la fenêtre du bureau où il se trouvait actuellement donnait un superbe aperçu de la tempête de neige qui s'abattait à l'extérieur, et des courageux moldus qui s'aventuraient sur ces rues verglacées au possible.

\- Ne tournez autour du pot Nilson, cela ne vous réussit pas.

Á regret, il retourna son attention vers la femme qui lui faisait face. La responsable du Bureau des Aurors n'était pas une personne à la compagnie déplaisante et au physique désagréable. Plutôt petite et menue, les cheveux blonds à la coupe courte de la sorcière accentuaient les traits secs de son visage, éclairé par des yeux bruns vifs et perçants. Merlin, que cet entretien s'éternisait ! Á ce rythme, il n'arriverait pas à l'heure pour son cours à Hochelaga… mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les deux « rescapés » dans la panade sur un territoire qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il prit une courte inspiration avant de lui répondre d'une voix grave, calme et posée :

\- Les mages noirs reportés ont été mis hors d'état de nuire par les deux individus que nous avons escorté avec Benedict.

\- Pouvez-vous confirmer leurs affirmations ? Il n'est pas à la portée du premier venu de pouvoir défaire un mage noir.

\- Ils nous ont précisé où étaient les corps des mages noirs, bien que les ours de la région les aient en grande partie dévorés. Les baguettes étaient intactes, et correspondent à nos criminels. Elles ont été placées, avec les maigres effets des mages noirs, dans un dossier des archives du département.

\- J'aurais préféré que vous m'en rameniez un en vie, Nilson. Nous aurions pu l'interroger pour en savoir davantage sur la cellule que nous poursuivons depuis des semaines. Il n'est pas question que les suppôts du mage noir qui a terrorisé le vieux continent s'établissent chez nous.

Il en était bien conscient mais se contenta de garder le silence, sans perdre du regard sa supérieure. L'odeur du café fort imprégnait la pièce, au point d'en devenir entêtante pour ses sens canins. Il attendit donc qu'elle reprenne la parole, profitant de l'attente pour déguster une gorgée du thé noir à la bergamote qui fumait dans son thermos. La cheffe Tremblay reprit bientôt la parole :

\- Toutefois vous avez rempli votre première priorité : vous avez ramené votre équipe au complet. Faites-moi votre rapport. Aussi plaisant soit-il de contempler votre petit sourire satisfait, je préférerais savoir ce qu'il en est avant qu'il ne se fige de manière permanente sur votre visage.

\- Vous commencez à bien me cerner, madame. J'ai en effet un second rapport à vous présenter. Je souhaiterais cependant qu'il demeure confidentiel, pour des raisons que je vous exposerai.

\- Je comprends, capitaine. Poursuivez.

\- Les deux ermites que nous avons rencontrés sont des sorciers de nationalité britannique. J'ai pris l'initiative de faire expertiser par Henry leurs baguettes, afin de vérifier sous le sceau du secret si elles ne se trouvaient pas dans les registres administratifs européens. Les résultats de ces recherches concordent avec mes déductions : ces deux hommes sont des Aurors anglais, déclarés morts. Je vous ai déjà parlé, il me semble, du cas des frères Prewett ?

\- Bien sûr, vous m'aviez remis une demande de congés pour assister à leur enterrement. Chercheriez-vous à déterrer d'autres morts avec votre flair, cher limier des affaires classées ?

Ses traits se tendirent quelque peu suite aux deux piques lancées par la cheffe du bureau des Aurors canadiens, l'une de ses mains venant gratter sa nuque par un tic irrésistible. Les deux affaires qu'il suivait en parallèle, à savoir le dossier Potter et le dossier Nilson, ainsi que l'acharnement dont il faisait preuve à vouloir les résoudre, lui avaient valu ce nouveau sobriquet auprès de ses collègues.

Néanmoins, il avait appris à prendre la pique à la plaisanterie et se contenta d'un sourire légèrement plus crispé avant de répliquer d'un ton à la fois sérieux et léger :

\- Pour le coup, j'avais enterré cette affaire-ci. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de recourir à ma pioche, ils me sont tombés littéralement dessus. L'examen des baguettes et les interrogatoires menés conjointement par Jefferson et Irene sont formels : nos deux ermites sont Fabian et Gideon Prewett, Aurors britanniques plus connus comme les « Diables Rouges ».

\- Non content de déterrer des affaires maintenant, vous ressuscitez les morts. Á quand une Église à votre nom ?

\- Très peu pour moi, je ne suis pas croyant. J'imagine que les enquêteurs ont tiré trop vite leurs conclusions, et sous-estimé la créativité destructrice d'excellents Aurors placés dos au mur.

Le visage d'Alan laissait paraître des émotions contradictoires, mêlant la fierté, l'amusement, le blasement, avant qu'il ne recompose une expression impassible et ne réplique calmement :

\- Je les connais depuis Poudlard, et ils faisaient partie des meilleurs agents de mon équipe du temps de mon service au sein des Aurors britanniques. Je pourrai les reconnaître et les identifier sans la moindre marge d'erreur. Mon flair ne m'a jamais trompé, surtout en ce qui concerne mes proches.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais donné de raison de douter de votre flair. Puisque vous en êtes si proche, pourriez-vous les convaincre de nous rejoindre ?

\- Ils m'ont affirmé être prêts à témoigner concernant les mouvements de mages noirs dans la région, et à collaborer étroitement avec nous, à deux conditions : l'asile sur le sol canadien et la discrétion.

La cheffe du bureau des Aurors canadiens se redressa sur son siège, avant de se rapprocher de son bureau. Ses yeux bruns attentifs se firent quelques secondes songeurs, alors qu'elle s'autorisa quelques gorgées de son café noir serré, dont l'arôme imprégnait chaque mur du bureau. Puis, elle posa d'un geste vif sa tasse vide avant de se lever de son siège :

\- Voyons s'ils sont aussi coopératifs qu'ils ne l'affirment. Accompagnez-moi donc, Nilson. Je ne doute pas que votre présence nous sera bénéfique au cours de mon entretien avec eux.

Soucieux, Alan sortit de l'une de ses poches sa précieuse montre à gousset aux armoiries des Nilson. Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de sa supérieure lui parut léonin :

\- Votre cours a commencé il y a vingt minutes, professeur Nilson. J'ai prévenu monsieur Potter que je vous retenais sur une affaire exceptionnelle, attestation à l'appui, il ne devrait pas trop vous en tenir rigueur. Il serait contraire à vos habitudes de laisser une mission inachevée, n'est-ce pas ?

Il secoua la tête avant de remettre la montre à gousset dans sa poche. Après avoir refermé le capuchon de sa gourde isotherme ensorcelée, il la remit dans sa besace sans fond et se redressa à son tour, sa haute taille dépassant bientôt celle de la cheffe du bureau des Aurors.

Les deux silhouettes à l'uniforme bleu sombre disparurent bientôt dans le dédale des couloirs.

* * *

Il y a des jours où vous aimez votre travail : l'instinct du chasseur lorsqu'il poursuit des criminels, les pièces du puzzle à retrouver et assembler pour résoudre une affaire et même les audiences parfois interminables où il voyait la justice finalement triompher, dans la majorité des cas en général.

Et puis il y a des jours où vous préféreriez rester sous la couette et siroter un bon chocolat chaud à la maison. Aujourd'hui appartenait à la seconde catégorie. La raison ? Les deux personnages hauts en couleur que son parrain et lui avaient ramenés du Grand Nord. Deux grands roux hirsutes, qualifiés de « géants flamboyants » par les autochtones, étaient d'inlassables et interminables moulins à paroles qui parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi, à l'exception de ce qui les intéressait ! Ils pourraient sans doute trouver une place d'office dans un talkshow ou dans un cercle de politiciens, si ce n'était pas dans un cirque !

\- Tout ceci est très intéressant Fabian, mais est-ce que tu peux arrêter ton cirque deux minutes et répondre à la question qui t'a été posée ?

\- Bien sûr, cap'taine cabot… vous pouvez répéter la question ? - demanda-t-il d'un air faussement innocent.

Son oncle s'était placé légèrement en retrait, laissant à la cheffe du bureau des Aurors l'un des seuls sièges présents dans la pièce d'entretien. Benedict s'était pour sa part positionné de l'autre côté de la pièce, surveillant d'un regard blasé les deux rouquins. Imperturbable, la cheffe Tremblay reprit la parole d'une voix posée et impassible :

\- Que s'est-il réellement passé au cours de l'opération pendant laquelle vous avez disparu ? ?

Les deux Prewett se regardèrent, leurs visages partagés entre l'indécision et le scepticisme.

\- Cheffe Tremblay, Ellen, je peux vous appeler Ellen ? C'est une histoire compliquée.

\- Très compliquée, intervint Gideon. Vous ne nous croiriez pas, même si on vous le disait.

\- Vraiment pas. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas discuter de sujets plus plaisants… autour d'un dîner par exemple ?

Alan passa une main sur son visage, à la fois pour étouffer un soupir d'exaspération que pour dissimuler le sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Benedict ne fit même pas un tel effort, se pinçant l'arrête du nez tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

La cheffe des Aurors esquissa un sourire carnassier et posa ses mains jointes sur la table, doigts entrelacés comme un signe de prière.

\- Bien sûr messieurs, nous pourrions discuter de votre incarcération dans l'une de nos prisons du Nord. Le climat vous y serait familier et ferait sans doute des merveilles pour refroidir un peu vos ardeurs. Sachant que vous n'avez pas d'existence juridique, après tout vous êtes officiellement décédés, nous pouvons vous détenir indéfiniment. Que diriez-vous de faire ça et que je vous rende visite, disons, dans six mois, le temps de passer l'hiver ?

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, déglutissant chacun non sans difficulté. Ils hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord et se mirent à parler. Pour sûr, leur histoire n'était pas facile à avaler.

\- Pour résumer, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez été attaqués par cinq mangemorts, et qu'après vous être démenés comme des beaux diables, un portoloin d'urgence vous a évité de périr dans l'explosion, mais vous a transportés du même coup à des milliers de kilomètres de l'endroit où vous deviez atterrir ?

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent vigoureusement de la tête, avant de répondre à l'unisson.

\- C'est tout à fait ça, madame la cheffe directrice !

\- Et après ça, sans repères et perdus au milieu du Grand Nord, vous avez passé tout ce temps à vivre en ermites et à éliminer les mages noirs de passage ?

\- Ma foi, c'est assez bien résumé, répondit Fabian.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir contacté les autorités ?

\- Bah, on ne savait pas où on était et on ne comprenait ce que disaient les populations locales, et quand on capturait des mangemorts, ils crevaient tous avant qu'on puisse les interroger, que ce soit avec une capsule de poison ou par le froid. Pour être honnête, on se croyait plutôt quelque part dans l'Arctique, nos sorts de localisation n'étaient d'aucune utilité.

Son parrain prenait des notes sur son carnet, comme il en avait l'habitude au cours de briefings ou d'interrogatoires. De son côté, Benedict, plus moderne, laissait son dictaphone faire ce travail pour lui. Il s'amusait souvent à dire à son oncle que même si ses méthodes étaient un peu archaïques, il n'était pas encore tout à fait obsolète. Et en retour, il s'était souvent pris une petite tape derrière la tête, ou une craie à trois millimètres de sa main en salle de classe.

\- Vous avez adopté ce mode de vie jusqu'à ce que vous croisiez les Aurors Nilson ?

\- Exactement, jusqu'à ce que notre capitaine cabot et son louveteau nous tirent de l'enfer glacé pour nous ramener dans les bras de la civilisation et des douceurs de la gente féminine canadienne, dont vous êtes à coup sûr l'une des grandes égéries, répondit Gideon avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Ce que mon frère exprime d'une façon bien maladroite qui est la sienne, c'est que nous sommes vos débiteurs. Demandez-nous tout ce que vous voulez, enchaîna Fabian d'un ton un peu charmeur.

Benedict se retint tant bien que mal de répliquer aux jumeaux que le « louveteau » pourrait très bien leur mettre une raclée et échangea un regard empli de lassitude avec son oncle. Sur les Prewett au moins, leurs avis convergeaient : dans ces moments-là, ils les exaspéraient tous les deux.

Cet interrogatoire promettait vraiment d'être long.

* * *

Dans un bureau éclairé en partie par la lueur du demi-croissant de la lune, la cheminée commença à crépiter de flammes émeraudes de plus en plus vives et grandes. Elles s'éteignirent d'un souffle alors que la grande silhouette d'Alan Nilson s'extirpait hors de l'âtre de la cheminée. La poudre de cheminette était un mode de transport pratique pour couvrir de longues distances.

Profitant de sa solitude et de la pénombre de ses appartements dans l'aile dissimulée du château de Frontenac, il se changea. Retirant son uniforme d'Auror canadien, il revêtit le pantalon anthracite et la chemise noire qu'il affectionnait en tant que professeur, ainsi qu'une longue veste anthracite. Alan tâcha de rafraîchir ses traits d'eau fraîche, recoiffant un peu ses courts cheveux bruns. Il vérifia que ses dossiers se trouvaient bien dans sa besace, avant de quitter la pièce.

Il ne pouvait masquer totalement les esquisses de cernes sombres sous ses yeux bleus, mais il fit son possible pour les dissimuler avec un sortilège adapté.

La nuit était déjà tombée, et le couvre-feu était de mise dans les dortoirs des élèves et étudiants de l'école de magie de Hochelaga, mais la journée du professeur Nilson était loin d'être terminée.

Saluant d'un signe de tête les fantômes des colons, amérindiens et autres sorciers qui hantaient l'ancestrale école, il se guida par la faible lueur des torches ensorcelées dans les couloirs et escaliers de l'établissement de magie. Il redressa la tête, surpris de remarquer une aura dorée autour de la porte conduisant à la salle des professeurs à une heure aussi tardive.

\- Salut vieux frère ! Tu as une sacrée mine dis-donc.

\- Salut louveteau ! Tu sembles épuisé. Où est-ce que tu as encore vagabondé ?

Deux quadragénaires se trouvaient encore dans la grande salle des professeurs, attablés auprès de la longue table qui occupait une grande partie de la pièce. Plusieurs murs étaient recouverts par des babillards croulant sous les formulaires et annonces, des casiers et autres étagères. Un coin de la salle était pourvu d'une petite kitchenette, avec un évier, deux plaques de cuisson, une bouilloire et une cafetière, complété par des étagères regorgeant de verres, tasses et autres mugs.

L'homme ne mesurait que quelques centimètres de moins que lui, ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en catogan. Revêtu d'une simple chemise blanche, d'un pantalon de toile brun et d'une veste du même ton, ses yeux d'un brun presque ocre le regardaient avec chaleur amicale, détournés d'un tas de copies à corriger.

Il était assis près d'une femme aux longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés, au teint pâle et aux yeux bleus pétillants de malice et d'assurance, qui était occupée à préparer ses cours à venir. Louveteau… il secoua doucement la tête. Elena prenait trop de plaisir à lui rappeler que d'eux deux, c'était elle l'aînée, avec quelques mois de différence.

\- Salut Duncan, Elena. C'était une mission assez longue et éreintante, mais palpitante. J'ai rarement l'occasion de m'ennuyer quand Ben m'accompagne. Il vous embrasse tous deux, d'ailleurs. Je crains qu'avec l'air vif du Grand Nord, le petit jeune n'ait attrapé un coup de froid.

\- Content de voir que tu prends tes responsabilités de parrain au sérieux.

\- Tant qu'il se porte bien, c'est tout ce qu'il compte. Ce n'est pas un rhume qui le tuera.

\- Je le forme au métier, mon vieux. Tu sais qu'il aime se plaindre plus que de raison. Je peux t'assurer qu'il était en pleine forme pour traquer les mages noirs.

Suffisamment énergique aussi pour honorer d'une plaisante nuit une jeune femme de son âge, bien qu'il s'en amusa en silence, une ombre de sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait certains secrets qu'en tant que parrain, il devait garder loin de la curiosité des parents de son filleul.

\- Est-ce que tu peux nous raconter ce qui s'est passé, ou est-ce encore tellement secret que même ta femme ne pourrait pas te tirer les vers du nez ?

\- Tiens, bois-moi ça et ne pense même pas à me demander du café. Tu ne dormiras pas de la nuit sinon.

\- Ne me parle pas de café Elena… mes narines sont imbibées de son odeur amère. Je ne peux plus sentir le café. Merci pour le chocolat chaud ! Je vous conseille de ranger vos feuilles et copies, j'en aurai pour un moment. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous demander de garder cela pour vous.

\- Nous serons muets comme des tombes, lui assura son meilleur ami.

Tous deux rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires, tandis qu'Alan profita de l'interlude pour savourer à plein poumons le musc chocolaté qu'Elena venait de lui présenter. Du chocolat noir, du lait, des épices… il reconnaissait là la recette que leur père aimait leur préparer quand ils étaient adolescents. Le parfum chocolaté lui réchauffa le cœur et lui offrit un petit moment de félicité bienvenu.

Juste avant de prendre la parole, il saisit sa baguette magique et d'un geste maîtrisé, lança un sortilège d'isolation sonore de la pièce. Á cette heure, tous les autres professeurs et professeures dormaient à poings fermés dans leurs appartements. Aucun élève ne serait assez fou pour s'aventurer de nuit trop près de la salle des profs quand il savait que leurs responsables de filière tendaient à rôder dans le secteur tard dans la nuit.

Alan leur conta par le menu le déroulé de la mission, depuis l'enquête initiale avec l'ensemble de l'équipe jusqu'au resserrement de la filature aux vastes espaces glacés du Grand Nord. Il leur raconta leur traque de mages noirs, dont ils suspectaient la présence de leur quartier général dans les terres désolées et sauvages de la région à l'hiver presque éternel.

\- Nous sommes tombés sur deux ermites hirsutes, revêtus de peaux de bêtes, qui ont abattu les mages noirs que nous traquions. Les autochtones les appelaient les « Géants flamboyants ».

Ses deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes, intrigués, avant de reporter leur attention sur lui et que Duncan ne marmonne à voix basse :

\- Pourquoi cela me rappelle quelque chose…

\- Une seule question : est-ce qu'ils t'ont appelé « Cap'taine cabot » ?

Un large sourire vint se tisser sur les lèvres d'Alan, éclairant son visage sec et austère. Il ne put le retenir, et répondit après une gorgée de chocolat chaud :

\- Yes, Elena. Les Diables Rouges sont de retour parmi nous, prêts à jouer de mauvais tours.

\- Rien ne peut les arrêter, tabernacle !

\- Ils n'ont donc pas fini de nous surprendre.

Duncan semblait ébahi, frappant d'un poing vigoureux la table de la salle des profs. Elena esquissait un léger sourire et paraissait à peine étonnée, comme si elle se doutait que leurs confrères et aînés Aurors étaient des durs à cuire, plus difficiles à abattre qu'on ne le croyait. Après quelques minutes tendues, tous trois relâchèrent la pression contenue pendant des années suite au trépas officiel de leurs amis, partant dans un éclat de rire joyeux avant de sourire comme des idiots plusieurs minutes.

C'est alors qu'une troisième voix, un peu traînante, brisa le silence :

\- Quelqu'un a parlé des Diables Rouges ?

Alan se retourna vivement, manquant de peu de renverser une partie de son chocolat chaud brûlant. Un troisième homme se trouvait dans la pièce, tellement silencieux qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer. Assez grand, habillé avec une sobre élégance sorcière et les cheveux noirs indisciplinés, il les regardait avec curiosité, sourcil haussé et tenant d'une main un mug.

\- Salut Phin'. Je ne pensais pas te croiser à une heure pareille. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- Du thé bien évidemment, quoi d'autre ? - répondit le direction adjoint en levant sa tasse.

\- Apparemment, les batteurs terribles de Gryffondor sont de retour, répondit Duncan.

\- Pire que la vermine, ces Gryffondor ! Ils reviennent toujours à la charge.

Phinéas vint se joindre à eux, s'asseyant en bout de table entre Alan d'un côté et Duncan de l'autre. Un mince filet de vapeur commençait doucement à s'échapper de la bouilloire, qui chauffait aidée par la magie sur une plaque rougeoyante. Il ne manqua pas de s'attirer le regard acéré de Duncan, dont la pupille s'étrécit quelque peu en fente, couplé par le regard foudroyant d'Alan, qu'il considéra avec calme aplomb tandis qu'Elena s'amusait en silence de ces éternelles piques. Il suffisait de regarder les écharpes rouges-et-or, vert-et-argent et bleu-et-bronze qui trônaient dans leurs appartements respectifs pour comprendre les origines de cette amicale querelle.

\- Tu persifles mais tu es bien content d'avoir des lions sous la main, répliqua Alan, sourcils froncés.

\- Ça arrive qu'ils rendent service.

\- Oui, ça arrive tous les jours même ! - ajouta Duncan avec conviction.

Elena ne put retenir un soupir amusé. Cela n'avait guère changé en bientôt quinze ans : derrière leurs apparences de professeurs, elle pouvait encore voir les chamailleries et les boutades que se lançaient les anciens membres fondateurs du petit journal de Poudlard.

Le sifflement de la bouilloire vint à point nommé mettre un terme à ces querelles affectées, obligeant l'ancien Serpentard à se détourner un instant pour éteindre la plaque et amener la bouilloire à lui à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé, agitant sa baguette magique. Son mug personnalisé avec des dessins et un « meilleur papa » esquissés par un enfant devint bientôt fumant d'eau chaude, une boule à thé infusant lentement les feuilles de thé. Phinéas Potter reporta ensuite son attention vers son responsable de la filière « Prévention et intervention des risques magiques » :

\- De toute manière, la suprématie des serpents est incontestable.

\- On voit ça, tu as tenu à récupérer deux lions dans ton corps professoral.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils n'avaient aucun usage, juste qu'il fallait avoir chaque chose à sa place.

\- Je croyais que nous nous étions retrouvés ici quant à notre accord commun sur le fait que les maisons sont inefficaces, inutiles et stupides pour décider de l'avenir des élèves.

Le ton d'Elena était calme, mais comme à son habitude, ses mots étaient choisis pour être des plus percutants. Bien qu'étant la plus réservée des quatre, elle était également la plus réfléchie. Les années et les épreuves l'avaient rendue d'autant plus convaincante, avec sa prise de confiance en elle. Désormais, la matriarche des Nilson était suffisamment respectée pour savoir comment arrêter un débat stérile et démodé, et pour les ramener sur les sujets qui les rassemblaient. Sans grande difficulté, elle vit avec satisfaction les trois hommes sourire avec complicité et acquiescer. Après un silence confortable, où chacun dégustait sa boisson en discutant chaleureusement, Phinéas reprit un peu plus de sérieux en tournant ses yeux bleu-gris hérités des Black :

\- Elle est gentille ta cheffe des Aurors, mais il faudrait qu'elle arrête de me priver d'un de mes meilleurs professeurs titulaires à tout bout de champ.

\- Gideon et Fabian ont demandé l'asile canadien. Si leur requête est validée, les Prewett ont accepté de rejoindre nos corps d'Aurors. Benedict et Selena se débrouillent bien désormais, elle devrait normalement avoir moins souvent besoin de mes services de réserviste.

\- C'est vrai qu'on ne te voit plus, tu nous négliges ! - lança Duncan avec un air blessé.

\- Je te préviens, si jamais elle continue à te monopoliser, il y a intérêt à ce qu'elle me passe les jumeaux en échange pour te remplacer, décréta Phinéas.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ta femme apprécie beaucoup que tu continues à t'absenter plusieurs jours d'affilée loin du monde. Sa jalousie est légendaire, tout comme ses punitions, répliqua Elena avec un sourire carnassier.

Alan pâlit un bref instant à cette mention, avant de se ressaisir en déglutissant non sans difficulté. Il faudrait absolument qu'il rentre chez lui demain soir, avec de plates excuses et un dîner aux chandelles pour apaiser le courroux de sa charmante et terrible épouse. En même temps, il avait su dès le début de leur relation dans quoi il s'engageait.

Charlus Potter le lui avait bien dit, le jour de son mariage avec Edith : en épousant une Black, il s'était engagé à honorer sa promise, sans jamais défaillir et ce jusqu'à sa mort.

Peut-être que son père avait raison, finalement. Il aimait vivre dangereusement.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : mille excuses pour l"attente ! Je voulais soigner mon chapitre et je n'ai guère eu, hélas, de temps pour le faire ces derniers mois. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était sur les braises, mais maintenant il est là, tout chaud. Emrys pourra ainsi reprendre dès que Chronos lui en laissera la possibilité, ou qu'on lui offrira un Retourneur de temps !_

 _Bonne lecture et à très bientôt,  
Lenia41_


End file.
